


A Life in Sodor

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Anime Conventions, Drama, Love Triangles, Multi, Onesided loves, Twincest, hostages, list goes on, past loves and eventual loves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Thomas and his friends as some of our favourite characters go through school and the struggles of love, friendship and heartbreak. Thomas characters are humanized. Real Life situations will be in this as well as pairings. Rating has gone up since chapter 3. Don't like don't read. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School and Autumn Days

The Island of Sodor held a small school with a college mixed in. Some students on the mainland took a train to the island to come to the school whereas some students that lived on the island took the school bus. Today, the sun was shining and a few clouds were in the sky. At Knapford station, a large blue train pulling a series of brand new express coaches came in, its whistle alerting everyone in the station. As it came to a stop, a few guards came forward, opened the carriage doors and the passengers came pouring out. Most of them were students and they hurried along the platform, dodging through their elders to get to the bus that was waiting for them outside the station. 

A tall lanky boy wearing a blue shirt with a number ‘1’ on it stepped out of a silver car and gazed up at the structure of Knapford station. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes. His name was Thomas and he was returning from a long summer away from school. He looked round for his friend, Percy, whom he had not seen since he’d gone on holiday to Italy for three weeks. There, Thomas saw the familiar, green eyed, light brown hair, freckled face, and chubby little friend of his waving at him. 

“Thomas!” he called. 

“Hey, Perce!” Thomas yelled, waving. He said goodbye to his mother, closed the car door and hurried off to join him at the bus stop. “How was your holiday?” 

“Amazing! I’ve got some pictures on my phone and camera and look at this tan.” Percy exclaimed pulling back his green jacket sleeve. 

Thomas nodded, impressed. “Nice, makes me feel more like a vampire but whatever.” 

Percy laughed. “So what about you, Thomas, how was your summer?” 

“A little annoying with my little sisters running around.” Thomas sighed as they walked over to the bus. 

“That bad?” 

“You have no idea.” They climbed aboard, saying their hello’s to Bertie the bus driver. At the back of the bus sat the Scottish twins, Donald and Douglas. They were a year above Thomas and Percy and were the real bad boys of the school. Actually, Thomas found it a bit of a surprise that they were on the bus at all. Most of the time, they didn’t bother coming to school or left in the middle of the day. They were busy talking to Duck, Oliver and Toad. Just so you know Duck and Toad’s names are just nicknames. Duck’s actual name was Montague and when Duck was younger he had suffered a terrible injury and when he limped it was almost like he waddled like a duck, so the nickname had stuck in and nobody in the school hardly ever knew his actual name, unless you were close to him. Now, with Toad...well, nobody knew why Toad was given that name. Not even Oliver and they’d known each other from a young age. They’d never bothered to ask him as it was none of their business. 

Duck smiled as they came closer. “Hey, you two, did you have a good summer?” 

“It was okay.” Thomas said, sitting down and making room for Percy to sit next to him. “Percy’s was more enjoyable.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Oliver said, putting down his electronic tablet. “How was Italy? And nice tan, by the way.” 

“Thanks. I’ve got pictures on my phone and camera,” he said as rummaged in his bag for them. He took out his phone and camera and handed them out. Thomas sorted through Percy’s pictures on the camera as Percy looked for them on his phone. 

“And what about you five, what did you do?” Thomas asked. 

“Well,” Duck said. “Us three went to the mainland for few days and then that power cut happened. It was probably the most exciting thing that happened.” 

“Well,” Donald spoke up. “It didn’t just hit the mainland. It happened on Sodor as well.” 

“Really?” 

“Aye, yon workers were at for a few days.” Douglas explained. 

“So, how come you two are coming back into the school?” Toad asked. “It’s not often you’re here.” 

Douglas chuckled. “Well, we have to make sure the school knows we’re alive.” 

Donald nodded in agreement. Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Do you mean your mum nagged you to come back?” 

Donald sagged. “The woman just nags!” 

The others laughed. Bertie came down the bus counting the number of people on the bus. When he reached the back, he noticed the Scottish twins lounging on the back seat. He sighed. 

“Come on, you two feet down! Treat this bus with a little bit of respect.” 

The twins smiled and nodded, removing their feet from the head rests of the seat. When Bertie was satisfied and walked back down to the front, they stuck their feet back up. Soon the bus began to move along the road and headed off to the school. 

********************

A little blue bird fluttered down on a window sill and twittered happily in the summery air. Behind the glass of a window sill, a tall slightly muscular man with long black hair, sat down in the little window seat of the house. He smiled warmly at the blue bird that looked up at him, curiously and then, like the shy creature it was, it flew away back to its nest. Henry watched it go and gazed out of the house window at the forest in front. Henry loved nature; he would often be in the forest on his time off in the florist shop, gazing at the wonderful greenery. But sometimes he wouldn’t be alone. He felt someone come up behind him and looked up to see his long time boyfriend, Gordon, holding out a nice mug of herbal tea to him. 

“Thanks, Gordon.” He said, taking it. He blew on the hot drink, cooling it down. As he took a sip, Gordon sat down in front of him on the window seat and gazed out at the forest. Henry smiled at his lover and twisted around and rested his back against Gordon’s chest. Gordon smiled and hugged Henry close to him. 

“You okay, sausage?” 

Gordon chuckled at the awful nickname. “I’m fine, a lot better now.” he said, leaning down and kissed Henry on the lips. Henry hummed a little and closed his eyes. He often enjoyed these moments with Gordon, just sitting in the house or taking a walk in the woods with him. For Henry it was peaceful and he wouldn’t have asked for more. They’d had been together for five years, gone through some drama but that now in the past and they moved on from getting through school, getting jobs and living together. 

“Hey, I just remembered Thomas and the others are back at school today, aren’t they?” 

Gordon hummed. “I suppose they are. Do you remember when we were in school?” 

“I do, yes. Do you remember when we first kissed?” 

Henry smirked. “The school grounds, second to last year right?” 

“Yeah, I can’t believe I freaked out though.”

“It’s okay. You were just coming to terms with your sexuality.” 

Gordon hummed again. “I just...”

Henry looked up at Gordon, sensing his tone. He shifted until he was sitting cross legged facing the blue eyed male. “Gordon, don’t think about it. It’s over now. If he didn’t want to make up with you after all this time than there’s just no point.” 

“I know, Henry. Thank you for being there for me.” And he leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Henry smiled and took a sip from his herbal tea. 

*******************

As Thomas and his friends watched the twins go off into the school, a brown four-by-four truck pulled up into the teacher’s car park...and backfired making the new students jump, but signalling to everyone who knew the truck well enough who it was. Toby the groundskeeper and his wife, Mavis, who worked in the school cafeteria and sometimes in Knapford station as well. Toby was from Texas and even though he had lived in Sodor most of his life, his accent had never left him. Mavis was his wife of over thirty years and even in their retirement stage they still tended to the school in their spare time. Today however seemed a little different. A small girl, who probably came up or slightly past Thomas’ waist, skipped out of the truck. She had bushy brown hair that was pulled into two pigtails. She wore a simple floral dress with a bow. 

“Hello, Thomas, Percy.” Toby said, walking over to them. “Duck, Oliver, Toad.”

“Hi, Toby.” They chorused. Mavis knelt down and spoke to the little girl. 

“Who’s that?” Thomas asked. 

“Why, that’s our granddaughter, Henrietta.” Toby exclaimed. “It’s her first day here at Sodor Academy.” 

Percy awed. “She’s cute!” 

“She certainly is!” Toby exclaimed. Henrietta skipped over to Toby and hugged him. She then noticed Thomas and the others and immediately shied away. Toby chuckled. “Now, now, Henrietta, there’s no to be shy. This is Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver and Toad. They’ll be your new friends.” 

The boys waved at her but she hid behind Toby. Suddenly, the bell rang signalling the students to come inside. The students hurried in, pulling their bags and coats into their lockers and hurried off to their form rooms. As Thomas and Percy arrived in their form room, they noticed two girls that they hadn’t ever seen before. They settle down at their desk, next to each other. Suddenly, Lady Hatt entered the room. 

“All right, settle down, everyone.” She said and everyone hurried to their desks and silence settled in. “Now, welcome back to Sodor Academy but to new students, welcome.” She then gestured to the girls at the back of the classroom. They slowly got to their feet, walked over to the front of the room and stood beside Lady Hatt. She smiled at them. “Would you like to introduce yourselves?” 

One of them stepped forward. She had long black hair and big brown eyes that seemed to have a hint of green in them. She was slim and curvy. Thomas found her...a little cute. Where had that come from? He thought.

“Hello, everyone,” She said. “I’m Emily Stirling. I used to live in Scotland and then on the Mainland and I moved to Sodor last year and I was at Wellsworth Secondary.” 

Emily then stepped back and allowed the smaller girl who had big blonde hair tied back in pigtails. She had big blue eyes and wore a vibrant pink dress. “Hi,” she said, “I’m Rosalie Rosie for short, I prefer it that way. I also used to live on the Mainland but not in the same school as Emily here. I only moved to Sodor a few weeks ago...and I love the colour pink!” 

There was silence at this as the students stared at her as she beamed. Lady Hatt cleared her throat and then asked them to sit down at their desks. They sat down and Lady Hatt began talking to the class, addressing them. Thomas slowly turned and caught Emily’s eye. She smiled at him. 

“Welcome to Sodor Academy.” He whispered. 

“Thank you.” She mouthed and focused her attention on Lady Hatt as she talked. He then spun round to Rosie and mouthed the same thing. Rosie smiled and her cheeks went red. Thomas smiled and then spun round to face the class. 

********************

The bell rang signalling break time. The students then headed down to the lunch hall to grab some breakfast. Thomas and Percy were heading down to the library for some books for their homework. On the first floor, they spotted Oliver, Toad and Duck. 

“Hey, guys.” Percy called out. 

“Hey, Thomas, Perce.” Duck called out. 

“Where’s Donald and Douglas?” Thomas asked, looking around. 

“Didn’t even go to their first lesson.” Oliver said. “Apparently, they snuck out when the bell rang for the first lesson.” 

“Not even surprised.” Percy said, rolling his green eyes.

“They do know they have exams coming up, right?” Thomas asked. 

“They don’t really care.” Duck said, with a shrug. “If they don’t want to learn, it’s their decision.” 

They walked on to the library, collected their books and then headed down to the lunch hall. At a small table sat Rosie and Emily, they were talking quietly. Percy hurried over to them. He always liked to meet new people. 

“Hi, Emily, Rosie!” he chirped. 

Both girls looked up at him and smiled. “Hey, Percy.” 

Thomas came up behind his friend and Rosie went scarlet. 

“Hey, girls. How’s your morning been?” he asked. 

“It’s been okay.” Emily said. Rosie nodded eagerly. 

“Good.” Thomas said as they all sat down. “Oh, Emily, Rosie, this is Oliver, Duck and Toad.” 

“Duck?” Rosie asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“A long story but to cut a long story short it’s a nickname that stuck fast.” 

“Oh.” 

“So, what’s on the breakfast menu today?” Thomas asked, as he turned to the kitchen platter.


	2. Secrets and Returns

James sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had been waiting at least more than ten minutes for Edward to come out from his interview with the Sodor College staff at Maithewaite. His friend, since their first year together at Sodor Academy, had been offered an interview for a course in finance. James’ gaze wandered from the ceiling to the door that was now opening. A tall, lanky teen wearing glasses and his hair was smoothed back. He wore a gray suit and a smile on his face. He turned to a woman with curly red hair.

“Thank you, so much. I hope to hear from you soon.” Edward said, shaking hands with the woman. 

“It was a pleasure, Edward. We’ll let you know in a week’s time.” 

“Excellent. Goodbye, now.” 

“Thank you, Edward. Ta-ta now.” 

Edward smiled and left to join James. 

“How’d it go?” James asked, his tone sounding uninterested. 

“Great, really great. I’m sorry about making you wait here, though, James.” 

“It’s fine, Edward.” James said as he got to his feet. 

They walked along the corridor and headed out of the college. James looked round to see where Edward had parked his car. 

“James,” Edward called out. “Come on. We’ve got to meet up with Gordon and Henry.” 

James nodded, his cheeks becoming a little warm. The two got into the car and Edward drove them out of the car park and off to meet up with Gordon and Henry. 

“So, when will they let you know?” James said as he snuggled down into the leather seats of the brunette’s car. 

“In two days. I was one of the last interviewees, so I won’t have to wait as long.” 

“Well, wishing you the best of luck.” The red-head said, closing his eyes.

“T-thanks, James.” 

A small smile came on to James’ lips and he dozed off in the passenger seat. 

*************

Edward glanced over at James, who was now lying asleep in his car, and then back to the road. A light blush came on to Edward’s cheeks as the image of the red-head crept into his mind. His hands gripped on the steering wheel. Ever since he had met James on their first day at Sodor Academy, Edward had developed a slight crush on James and it had slowly developed...into love. It had kind of been love at first sight when he had seen James. Before the four boys had started their first day together, Henry and James had lived on the mainland as friends and then had applied to join the Academy; whereas Gordon and Edward had been friends and lived on the island. On the first day, Henry had bumped into Gordon and James had eventually caught up with him and Edward had felt a...spark, of some sort. When they reached their last year, Edward and James found out that Henry and Gordon were dating and had been for a while. 

They had all been supportive of them. The problem was, for Edward, was that he couldn’t understand why he had not told James about his feelings for him. He told Gordon and Henry, in the strictest confidence, about his feelings for James and Gordon and Henry had told him exactly what he thought they would say. 

“Tell him.” 

“He has a right to know.” 

“You may as well get it out now before it’s too late.” 

But as the years went on, Edward never found the heart or the courage to tell James. He sighed and soon the small restaurant called Neptune’s Refreshments came into view. He drove the car along the road alley way, into the car park and parked in one of the spaces. Edward could see Henry’s green mini at the other side of the car park. Good, they were here. Edward looked over at James’ sleeping form. A part of him didn’t want to wake him up but he had to. Slowly, he reached over and shook the red-head awake. 

“James,” Edward whispered. “We’re here.” 

James moaned. He shifted in his seat. He blinked once...twice, yawned and looked round. “We are?” he asked, groggily as he rubbed his eyes. God, he looked so cute! 

“Yes, James, we are.” Edward said with a smile. 

James stretched and sighed. “Well, let’s get going.” 

They both got out from the car and headed through to the front of the restaurant. They found Henry and Gordon sitting in one of the corners of the restaurant, near the cake stall, holding hands and in conversation. As they neared, Gordon looked up and smiled. 

“Morning, you two.” He said. Henry smiled, too, at his friends. 

“Hi, guys.” 

“Hi, Henry, Gordon.” Edward said as he sat down. James, however, just flopped down his seat and began to rub his eyes. Gordon raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s the matter with you?” he asked. 

Edward laughed. “Sleeping Beauty, here, fell asleep on the way here.” 

“Oh, yes.” Henry said as a waitress came over with a tray of tea. “How did that go?” 

“Good. Just need to wait for a couple of days to know if I’m on the course.” 

“Well, we wish you luck.” Gordon said as the waitress left them. 

“Thank you.” 

***************

An hour went by and James went to the bathroom and Gordon went to pay. Henry and Edward were still sitting at their table. Edward was gazing into his empty cup as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Henry noticed this. 

“Edward, are you okay?” 

Edward blinked. “Oh, um...I’m fine.” 

“You’re not, are you? I can hear it in your voice.” 

Edward sighed. “No, I’m not.” 

“You still haven’t told him, have you?” Henry asked, his voice becoming sympathetic. Edward looked up at his friend. Then he nodded. Henry sighed. “Edward, it’s been far too long. You cannot let this go on...or you’ll get hurt.” 

“I...I can’t. For all I know he probably doesn’t like...the same gender.” 

“Who doesn’t?” Gordon asked, as he sat down beside Henry. 

“James.” Edward said, trying to keep his voice calm. 

“Edward thinks that James might not ‘bat for the other team’.” Henry explained. 

Gordon looked to Edward. “Still haven’t told him, eh?” 

Edward shrugged and took interest in his teacup again. “And I know what you’re going to say as well. ‘Tell him’.” 

“And when exactly are you going to do that?” Gordon asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“It will have to be soon, Edward.” Henry said. “Just tell him and find out how he feels. Who knows he might feel the same way!” 

Edward sighed again. James then came up to their table and sat down. 

“Right, what we all talking about?” the red-head asked, as he settled down between Gordon and Edward. 

“Nothing much.” Gordon said. “Just talking about our summers.” 

“Ah, then you don’t mind me talking about mine.” 

Gordon grunted as Henry mumbled. “Here we go again.” Edward smiled and listened as James rattled on about his summer. 

***********************

A lock clicked open and Gordon opened the front door. He and Henry stepped inside. Henry dropped his keys on the small table in the hallway and continued to follow his boyfriend into the living room. Henry watched as Gordon sat down on the couch, in an undignified manner. The green eyed male moved over to him, sat down on the chair arm and slipped his arms around Gordon’s shoulders. The sea blue eyed male smiled and leaned his head against Henry’s. He took in the sweet smelling shampoo of his lover. 

“You okay?” Henry asked. 

“Hmm,” Gordon hummed. “Just a little concerned. I know we talked about it in the car...but I don’t know.”

“I know, Gordon.” Henry said, rubbing the male’s chest. “I just keep on wondering why we haven’t told Edward that James doesn’t ‘swing that way’.” 

“We’re bad friends, aren’t we?” 

Henry looked at Gordon and Gordon looked at Henry. 

“Either that.” Henry said, after a small moment. “Or just really overprotective of him. You’ve known him longer than what I have.”

“Yes, I know.” 

******************

A car pulled up at a little cafe in Maron and two passengers got out and smiled at each other. 

“It’s good to be home, eh, Rheneas?” one of them said. 

“It is, indeed, Skarloey.” The one called Rheneas said. 

They clasped hands, their gold wedding bands glinting in the sunlight. Together, they walked into the cafe to be greeted by a small cheer, making nearly everyone in the cafe look at the table that had cheered at their arrival. A little red in the face, Skarloey and Rheneas hurried over to the table and hugged their friends. They all sat down and smiled at their friends. Beside Rheneas sat Rusty and next to him sat his boyfriend, Duncan. Rusty was the only one who could control Duncan. Sometimes, the Scotsman would get into one of his bad moods and Rusty was the only one who would calm him down. It was quiet useful. Beside him sat Peter Sam and Falcon, they were the youngest of the group, but when they were not hanging round with Skarloey and the others, they were with Duke in his home. 

“So,” Rusty asked. “How was the honeymoon?” 

“Great. We had fun.” said Skarloey. “Weather was gorgeous.” 

“Until we had to go home and then the heavens opened.” grunted Rheneas. 

“Oh, yeah that. Oh, by the way, how did Duke get on with his operation?”

“He came out fine, thank you.” Falcon said. 

Peter Sam smiled. “He did say that he would have preferred to stay at home for his rest but the hospital just refused. Right, Falcon?” 

Falcon didn’t say anything but blushed a little. Peter Sam giggled. Skarloey caught Rheneas’ eye and they gave each other a knowing look. 

“So,” Falcon said, trying to avoid further embarrassment. “Who was looking after your home while you were away?” 

“Luke.” 

“What? Luke Wren?” 

“Yes. He wanted to do something whilst he wasn’t working at the Steamworks.” 

“And ye trusted him?” Duncan asked. Rusty shot him a look. 

“We did.” Rheneas said, simply, clasping hands with his husband. “He needs to learn about responsibility now and again.” 

Duncan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Welcome to chapter two! I know this is slightly shorter than the last chapter but trust me, the chapters will get longer as it goes on. I promise you. Anyways, I hope you this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Reviews are love and will make me update quicker :)


	3. Brotherly Love and Welcome Homes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There’s lemon in this chapter and it’s also twincest/incest, if it’s not you’re cup of tea; then skip over it if you wish. You have been warned! Anyways enjoy!

Rheneas’ red car pulled up in the driveway and the engine was turned off. They stared at the house and then at each other. A smile came to Rheneas’ lips. 

“Home sweet home, eh?” 

“Definitely.” replied Skarloey. 

They hopped out of the car, took their luggage out of the boot and then went to the front door. Rheneas reached into his pockets and took out the house keys. As he went to open the front door, Skarloey sighed. Rheneas looked up. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked. 

“Just feels weird, ya know.” Skarloey said with a shrug. “I mean we left this house as boyfriends and now we’re back as husbands.” 

“I know and that’s what makes this marriage exciting. It’s like we’re starting afresh. So, come on, let’s go.” 

Hand in hand, they stepped inside the house and took a good look round. Nothing had changed; everything was just how they left it. Luke had done his job right. Speaking of which...

“Luke!” Rheneas called out. “Luke, where are you?” 

There was nothing but silence. Both males looked at one another, a little worried. They stepped into the living room and saw the teen lying on the couch, sleeping and lying next to...

“Is that Victor?” Skarloey whispered. 

Rheneas nodded. He reached out and shook the young man’s foot. Luke groaned in his sleep and his eyes blinked awake. Suddenly, he gaped up at the two, who were smiling at him and then quickly glancing at the Cuban next to him. Luke shook his head, rapidly. “This isn’t...we didn’t...nothing happened, I swear!” 

“It’s all right, Luke.” Skarloey reassured him. 

Luke sighed and nodded as a blush came to his cheeks. He reached over and shook the sleeping Cuban awake. Victor mumbled something in his native tongue. His eyes opened and he stared blearily at Luke. A smile played on Victor’s dark lips. 

“Hello, mi amor.” mumbled Victor. 

“Victor, now’s not the time.” Luke said, a little sheepishly. 

At Victor’s confused look, Luke nodded over to where Rheneas and Skarloey were standing; looking as though they were trying to contain their laughter. Victor’s dark eyes widened. He quickly sat up. 

“Amigos, I’m sorry. We...we didn’t.” 

Rheneas lifted a hand. “Victor, don’t worry. We know that you’re not that sort of people. And thank you for looking after the house. 

“Both of you.” Skarloey cut in. 

Luke and Victor smiled. Then Victor noticed the clock. “Shoot! We’d better run, Luke.” He then focused his attention back on two Skarloey and Rheneas. “I’m sorry both of you, but I’ll be heading to work soon.” 

“It’s fine, Victor.” Skarloey said, waving his hand on the air. “You two just get yourselves away, quickly before you’re late.” 

The two scrambled to their feet. Luke handed back their house keys and hurried off with a quick farewell to the wedded couple.

*********************

The bell rang in the school echoing through the halls, signalling the end of the day and week. Thomas and Percy packed up their things and jostled through the throng of students out of the IT room and headed to their lockers. Thomas spotted Emily and Rosie standing by the lockers, talking. 

“Hey, Perce.” Thomas said. “Do you think we should give Emily and Rosie a little more tour of the island?”

“You think?” 

“Yeah, Rosie doesn’t know much of the island and Emily probably hasn’t seen the rest of island.” 

Percy smiled. “Yeah, I suppose we could.” 

Thomas grinned and they walked over to the girls. “Hey, Emily, Rosie.” 

“Hi, boys.” Emily grinned. 

“Listen, me and Percy were talking and wondering if you’d like to hang out with us, this weekend and get a little more tour of the island. Especially for Rosie’s behalf.” 

A pink tinge came to Rosie’s cheeks. Emily, however, smiled. “I’d like that. I haven’t been able to go to Tidmouth recently or...really that area. What do you think Rosie?” 

“Y-yeah, I’d love to. Thanks, boys.” Rosie chirped. 

“Great.” Percy said. “Tomorrow then, around three?” 

“Sounds good.” Rosie said as Emily nodded. 

“Good, we’ll see you at Knapford.” 

And with a wave, they left the school lockers and out of the station. 

**********************

“Ahh~....ahhh~...Oh, och aye. Right there!” The brunette groaned flinging his hair back into the other long haired brunette’s face. “Nnngh...A little more. Faster, please.” 

“As ye wish, Dougie.” The other brunette purred, as he slammed his hips against the writhing man in front of him. 

Douglas’ hands were slap banged against the wall, keeping himself up but the way that his brother’s powerful thrusts were doing to him it was hard to do so. Douglas growled as he felt his twin roll his hips in the circular motions whilst inside of him. Donald chuckled and ran his tongue up his twin’s spine. Douglas shuddered and looked around at his twin. 

“Donald, please! I...I need tae...tae...” 

“It’s all right, Doug, it’s all right, we’ve got plenty enough time!” Donald purred. Suddenly a bang came up on the door of the pub toilets. “In a minute!” he roared. 

“Hurry it up in there, we haven’t got all day!” shouted a voice. 

“Open up already!” another voice called. 

“Donald...please, hurry up.” His twin whimpered. 

“All right, Dougie, here it comes.” 

Douglas slapped a hand to his mouth as he cried out from the fast pace his twin brother gave him. Soon, Donald gave a few sharp thrusts and gasped as he came deep inside his twin. Douglas moaned and soon he came, a few ribbons of his essence splattered the wall. After a few judders of their hips, the two fell back against the opposite wall against each other. Their heavy breathing was the only things to be heard from the bathroom. Donald pulled his limp cock from his brother and whispered in his ear. “I love ye, Douglas.” 

“I love ye, too...Donald.” 

“I know ye do. Right, I’ll head out this time, unlock the room and ye stay in here and freshen ye self, okay?” 

“Aye, I’ll see ye outside.” 

“Aye, see ye soon.” Donald said and put his clothes back on. He then stepped out of the cubicle and heard his brother lock it. He then walked over to the door of the men’s toilets and unlocked it. He then walked back to the sinks and freshened himself. There was a sudden smell of men’s aftershave and deodorant wafting in the room and soon three men came into the toilets. Donald didn’t look at them, as they glanced around and glared at Donald as he washed and dried his hands. Soon Donald walked out of the toilets and headed outside to light a cigarette. He took a long puff and exhaled as his brother came out of the pub. They grinned at each other. 

“Hullo.” 

“Hullo, Donald.” Douglas said, as he walked over to him, slightly bandy legged. 

Donald laughed and hugged his brother with one arm. “My, my, my! A little weak in the knees, brother?” 

“Ye could say that. Ya sure gave it to me back there.” 

“Well, I know ye like it rough.” Donald said, taking another drag of cigarette and handing it to his brother. “Well, come on, Oliver’s waiting for us. He and Toad have got a new game they want us tae try out.” 

“And what is it this time?” Douglas asked, as they began to walk from the pub. “If it’s a new Black Ops game, I ain’t playing. I got bored within five minutes of the last one.”

“Well, he didnae tell me what it was. So we’ll find out when we get there.” 

“Aye, I suppose.” 

Donald chuckled before turning serious. “They didn’t have a go at you, did they?” 

“Nah, just a glare but nothing much.” 

“Good, because I’m the only one who can rough you up.” Donald cooed, pressing a kiss behind Douglas’ ear, making his twin flinch. 

“Donald, not out here!” 

“I can’t help it, Dougie, you’re so delicious.” 

Douglas wrinkled his nose. “And you smell like sex. Here.” And he pulled the can of deodorant out of his jacket and sprayed his twin with it. “There now you won’t smell like a hooker.” 

“Oh, so I’m a hooker, am I?” Donald asked, in a mock hurt voice. 

Douglas rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you shout a little louder? The pub landlord didn’t quite hear you.” 

Donald chuckled and soon led his twin off to Oliver and Toad’s home.

***********************

Thomas and Percy jumped down on the platform and smelt in the sweet – and yet disgusting – sea air. Percy coughed and tried not to retch from the smell. Emily and Rosie hopped down and stared around at Tidmouth Hault. The two boys led the girls up the platform across the station bridge and along into the small village. The train left with a loud whistle and disappeared through the tunnel. 

“It’s beautiful here.” Emily said, turning around and taking everything in. 

“It is.” Rosie said, linking in her arm with Thomas. He laughed at her affection. Percy felt a pang in his chest as he watched them. What was Rosie playing at? How dare she squirm up at his...!

“Hey, Perce!” Thomas called breaking Percy’s thoughts. “Don’t Skarloey and Rheneas live down here?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not sure if they’re back from their—.” 

“Well, well, well.” said an oily voice. The four turned to see a boy with spiky black hair and dark eyes. He was tall, taller than Thomas, and he had a scar that ran across his left eye. Two boys who were the same height as him stood behind him like bodyguards.

“Diesel.” Thomas growled. 

“Well, if it isn’t the puny little Sodor Academy’s goody-goodies...” said Diesel. “And two newbies.” 

“What do you want, Diesel?” Percy asked, moving Emily behind him. 

“Well, we came to see if these girls wanted a proper tour...with us?” Diesel shrugged. 

“No, thanks.” Rosie piped up; moving closer to Thomas but Diesel chuckled. 

“Are you hearing this, ‘Arry? Bert?” Diesel asked, addressing the two boys behind him. They both sneered. Percy suddenly felt the urge to run but he didn’t want to seem like a scaredy cat in front of Thomas. 

“Look, Diesel,” Thomas started, pulling Rosie off him and walked up to Diesel. “They said no so just leave us alone and we can both carry on with our own business.” 

Diesel’s eyes widened, making the scar on his eye look more hideous. He then scowled. ‘Arry and Bert scowled too. “Why you little--?” 

“Thomas, Percy, what’s going on?” 

Diesel, ‘Arry and Bert spun round to find two men behind them, their hands entwined. 

“Falcon!” Percy cried. “Peter Sam.” 

The one called Falcon left Peter Sam where he was and towered over the boys. “Are you three causing trouble?” he growled. 

“No, no, no!” Diesel spluttered. “We only just—.” 

“Then I suggest,” Falcon said, his voice growing cold. “You get away before I do something I regret.” 

They didn’t need to be told twice, they ran before Falcon could do anything. Peter Sam watched them go and turned to Percy and the others. 

“Are you all right?” 

“We’re fine, Peter Sam.” Percy said, glancing at Thomas who was rubbing Rosie’s shoulders. She looked shaken. Emily walked over and hugged her. Like a sister. 

Peter Sam smiled and walked forward taking Falcon’s hand in his. “So,” he said, happily. “Who are your new friends?” 

“Oh,” said Thomas, once he knew that Rosie was fine. “This is Rosie and Emily. They’re new to our school.” 

“I see.” Peter Sam said. “Well, would you two like a little tour of the village? We’re just on our way to see Duke, right Falcon?” 

“Hmmm.” Falcon said a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh, yeah!” Thomas said, as they followed the two adults down the village. “How is he?” 

“He’s good; feeling better after his operation which is good. He’s glad to be home.” 

“That’s good.” Percy chimed.

“And how was school?” Falcon asked. 

“It was good.” Percy said with a shrug. 

Peter Sam chuckled. “I never thought it possible for Falcon to care about student’s school work!” 

“Why?” Rosie asked. 

“Cause he was a right troublemaker, faking illness and getting people to do things for him. Even I fell for it! But me and Duke sorted him out, did we?”

Falcon made a noise of agreement and flinched as Peter Sam kissed him, giggling. 

“So,” Emily asked. “Who is this Duke you’re going to see?” 

“Oh, you’ll find out.” Peter Sam said, coyly. Falcon went bright red at this. They turned onto a little road and came to the first house on the corner. They walked through the driveway and Peter Sam knocked on the door. After several seconds, the door opened to reveal a man, probably in his forties, with long wavy hair. He smiled warmly. 

“You don’t have to knock on the door and wait for me to answer.” He said. “You can come in.” 

Peter Sam giggled and leaped into the man’s arms. They hugged and kissed each other on the lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy could see Emily and Rose staring in shock. They stared in even more shock when Peter Sam hopped inside and Falcon came shyly up to the man, hugged him and kissed him too but with not much enthusiasm as Peter Sam had. It was almost like he was shy. They pulled back and Duke rubbed his cheek with his thumb before letting him inside. As Falcon disappeared, Duke turned and smiled at them. 

“Hello, Thomas, Percy. Come inside, bring your friends.” He stepped aside and allowed them to enter his home. Percy led the way and followed Peter Sam and Falcon in the living room. They all sat down and Duke settled in with his arms around Falcon and Peter Sam. 

“So, how has your week at school been?” Duke asked. 

“It’s been good.” Percy said from beside Thomas and Rosie. 

Duke smiled. “Well, that’s good. It was more than I could say for this one.” And he gestured to Falcon, who pulled a face and rested his head against Duke’s shoulder. “So, who are you girls?” 

“Oh, I’m Emily.” 

“And I’m Rosie.” 

Duke’s smile widened a little. “Well, it’s nice to meet you two. I hope you’re both enjoying your time on the Island of Sodor.” 

“We are.” Emily said. “How long have you lived on the island for?” 

“Since I was born. My parents even lived here...I’m thankful that they didn’t move away, otherwise I wouldn’t have met these two.” 

Peter Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to Duke’s cheek and Falcon snuggled more into the older man. Percy smiled sweetly at them as Emily cast him a secret ‘what’s going on?’ look at him. 

***************

On the train home, Emily turned from the window and to Thomas and Percy. “So, what’s the deal with Peter Sam, Duke and Falcon?” 

“Oh, that.” Thomas chuckled. “Well, I think it started when Peter Sam and Falcon were in school. Duke was a teacher there but he left to work in the station at the Narrow Gauge Railway. They met then and...” 

“They’ve had a polygamy relationship since.” Percy carried on. “They’ve been like that for several years. Nobody cares.”

“So, they share each other?” Rosie asked. 

Percy pulled a face. “I don’t think I’d call it that. But they do say ‘sharing is caring’.” 

Suddenly, Emily let out a squeal. The others stared at her in shock. “Oh~, it’s just like my doujins. So...so...kawaii!” 

Rosie gasped. “You like doujinshis?” 

“They’re my life!” Emily said, surprised. 

“You read any manga books or watched anime?” 

“All the time!” Emily said. 

Thomas and Percy looked at one another, like the girls were talking in another language. They watched as the girls began to talk hysterically over something called ‘Axis Powers’ and a show about a black butler and began to sing in Japanese. But what they were singing Percy didn’t know. He wasn’t fluent in Japanese. 

The train continued along the track, clattering along the tracks heading back to Knapford station. The sun was beginning to set and it was almost all the way down when the Knapford came into view. The train came to a stuttering halt. All of the passengers got out and a red L&YR Hughes train came in at platform three and their train left with a loud whistle. 

“Well,” Emily said. “I guess this is my train, home. I’ll see you, tomorrow, Thomas.” 

Thomas looked at her. “Y-yeah, I guess so.” 

Emily smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Thomas smiled looking confused and Emily left to get her train. Rosie bounded over to Thomas, hugging him a little too tightly. 

“I’ll see you soon, Thomas.” 

Thomas chuckled, nervously. “Yeah, thanks, Rosie.” 

She giggled and leaped on Percy, surprising him completely. “See you too, Percy.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you too.” Percy said. She let go and hurried off to catch up with Emily. Percy rubbed his arms, hoping that he wouldn’t come out in bruises. He then looked to his friend. “You okay, Thomas?” 

Thomas blinked and stared at Percy. “Yeah...yes, I’m fine. Come on, Percy. We better get the catch or we’ll be here for an hour.” 

They walked off to the other platform to get to the bus stop...but Percy couldn’t help but wonder why Thomas was acting so weird. He suddenly felt a warm blush on his cheeks as he stared at his best friend. He wondered when he would be able to tell Thomas about his...oh, he was being stupid! Thomas would never accept his feelings...but what if he did? He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Thomas as he had known him since primary school. 

“Are you okay, Perce?” Thomas asked. “You seem quiet today...than usual.” 

“Oh, yes, Thomas. I’m fine.” Percy lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s another chapter and a welcome to the DouglasxDonald, SkarloeyxRheneas, FalconxDukexPeter Sam and one-sided ThomasxPercy pairings. If you read the whole thing I hope you didn’t get nosebleeds from the DonaldxDouglas scene but when I came up with the idea for this fanfic, this scene popping in and out of my head and wouldn’t leave me alone. So, here it is!
> 
> Now, where Tidmouth Hault is located it’s the station of which you see in Percy’s Promise and Happy Ever After...I think, it’s what showed up on Google Images but the village nearby is made up I’m not sure if there’s one near the station or how far it is. Now, I know the characters like Duke, Peter Sam and the others are living in the Narrow Gauge Railway but I thought I might as well make it closer to home and besides it AU, so it won’t matter. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked and didn’t get too grossed out! Reviews are love :)


	4. Meeting the Rest of the Gang

Percy woke up in the morning. He slowly sat up in bed and looked out of the window. It was slightly cloudy outside with a little bit of sun. Autumn was slowly coming in and it meant only one thing: Halloween would be on the way. It was one of Percy’s favourite holidays besides Christmas. One of Percy’s best memories from three Halloween’s ago was when Percy had pranked Thomas with the help of Toby and had scared him into thinking there was a ghost in a shed on a branch line. It had been pretty funny up until Thomas got his own back the next Halloween by having an animatronic dragon being brought by their house. Thomas happened to live in a little railway house that used to be a small station but Thomas’ parents had it converted and found it useful. On that night Thomas had invited Percy over and he’d arrived at the house to see the dragon roaring on moving on the flat truck and being scared. But the day after they’d all had a good laugh over it. 

Percy smiled fondly at the memory. He was pretty lucky to have Thomas as a friend. But three years ago, Percy had began to develop feelings for his friend and never even considered the possibility of telling Thomas how he felt. He knew that keeping his feelings a secret was not good but he just didn’t know how to say to him. He was never good at expressing his feelings. He had never told anyone. He didn’t want to. 

Percy sighed. He fell back against the bed and tried to fall back asleep. But then his phone beeped. Percy looked over. He reached for his phone and looked to see who had texted him. It was a text from Gordon. What was Gordon texting him for? He opened the message. 

Hey, Percy. Gordon here.   
Listen, me and Henry are invited you, Thomas and some others  
to have a little get together at the small diner at Maithwaite, at noon today.  
Thomas has asked for him to bring along Emily and Rosie.   
We said it’s okay. Please let us know if you can come. 

Percy smiled. He knew that it was a little typical of Thomas to be friendly with new folk...it was one of the things he loved about him. Percy pressed the ‘reply’ button and sent back: 

Hi, Gordon. Great I can’t wait. I’ll catch a train with   
Thomas, Emily and Rosie. See you there. 

Percy then put his phone down and hopped out of bed. He then changed out his pajama’s and headed downstairs. His mother was downstairs cooking breakfast. Since Percy’s father had passed away, when he was six, it had been hard for Percy’s mother to cope with just the two of them but soon she found a job with a good pay and she and Percy managed just fine. She smiled as Percy went to grab his plate of breakfast that she had laid out. 

“Morning, sweetie.” She chirped. 

“Moring, mum. Is it okay that I go out with Thomas and the others for lunch?”

“Of course, it is, honey. Where will you be going?”

“To that little diner in Maithewaite.” Percy said, before taking a small forkful of food in his mouth. 

“Oh, yes, that new one. It looks nice from the time we’ve gone past it.” 

“Yeah, it was Gordon’s idea. I think it’s a little get together after the summer.” 

“Well, that’s good.” His mother said, sitting down opposite him. “You haven’t been able to see all of your friends since we came back from our holiday. Just your school chums.” 

“Yeah, it’ll be good to catch up after a while.” Percy said. 

His mother smiled and tucked into her food. 

****************

Around about eleven, Percy hurried from his home to Thomas’ to catch the train to Maithewaite. He found Emily and Rosie talking to Thomas as he showed them around the small area. He felt his heart skip a little as he watched his friend talk animatedly. He hurried over, calling out to them. 

Thomas turned and grinned at him. Emily smiled and Rosie bounced forward to hug. Percy smiled at her happiness to see him. 

“It won’t be long until the train comes, huh?” he asked Thomas 

“Yeah, it’ll be about a few minutes.” Thomas said, checking his watch. 

“Good.” Percy said. 

After talking for a while, the train arrived at the small platform and the four of them climb abroad and the train hurried on its way. Soon enough and right on time, the train arrived at Maithewaite. The four hopped off and hurried into the town towards the diner. The diner was decorated like 1950’s and a large jukebox sat in a corner as music blared out of the speakers. A few groups of people sat in the booths. Percy immediately spotted Henry, Gordon, Edward and James. Well, it wasn’t hard as you couldn’t miss James’ loud voice! They hurried over to them. 

“Hey, everyone!” Thomas called. 

“Hey, Thomas!” the four older teens said in chorus. 

“Oh, everyone, this is Emily and Rosie. Emily, Rosie, this is Gordon, Henry, Edward and James.” 

The girls waved to them. Percy glanced over at James. The red-head seem to be fixating his gaze on Emily, like he was love-struck. Percy shook his head from the thoughts and slid into the seat reset to Gordon. Thomas sat near him, Rosie on his right and Emily on hers and struck beside a grinning James. Poor Emily! 

***********************

“So,” said Percy, inspecting the menu. “What are we having?” 

“There’s a good selection.” Edward said. He couldn’t help but glance over at James, who was still grinning at Emily, who was too engrossed in the menu, to notice. Why was James acting like this? He’d only just met the girl. The word ‘hypocrite’ sprang into Edward’s mind. He pushed up his glasses and tried not to focus his attention entirely on James. Until...

“You look pretty, today, Emily.” 

Edward’s heart panged as he heard this. He tried to focus his attention on the menu, but his ears seemed to ignore this ad tried to listen in on their conversation. 

“Oh, thank you...er, James, is it?” 

“That’s right.” James said a hint of a smile in his voice. 

“Well, thank you again, James.” Emily said before turning back to her menu. 

“Would you like to go out sometime?” 

Cue the record scratch! Edward looked over, trying to hide his shock but wasn’t doing a good job. He could see the others looking surprised but not as surprised as Edward. The blue eyed male’s grip on his menu tightened. Emily smiled. 

“I’m sorry, James but I’ve got school this week and will have to finish up on my homework.”

“Oh, well. What about next--?” 

“Are you ready to order?” said the waitress. 

“Thank god!” Gordon grunted under his breath. 

Edward also muttered a ‘thank you’ to the man upstairs. As Thomas and Rosie ranted off their orders, Henry leaned in towards Edward and whispered. 

“Are you okay?” 

Edward looked over at his friend and nodded. But he knew that Henry knew he wasn’t and he didn’t feel it. Maybe Gordon and Henry were right, maybe he was letting his feelings for James get to him in the worse way possible. He had to tell James soon, even if James liked Emily. 

**************************

An hour later, Thomas and the others were finished eating. James had gone to get refills and Gordon had gone to the bathroom. 

“It’s good that Gordon’s not here.” Henry said, taking a sip from his drink. 

“What do you mean, Henry?” asked Thomas. 

“Well, I’ve told Gordon that for his birthday I’ve booked us two a table in a restaurant on the mainland, but what I’ve really done is organised a surprise birthday party for him.” 

“That sounds cool.” Percy chirped. 

“Yes but please remember to keep this hush-hush from Gordon.” He pleaded. 

“Will do, Henry.” Edward said, reassuringly. 

“Keep what hush-hush?” James asked with the refills. He put them down and slid Emily’s towards her, with a winning smile. But Emily ignored him and took her drink. 

Henry rolled his eyes. “I’m planning a surprise party for Gordon in two weeks – so please don’t say anything.” 

“Relax, Henry. I won’t say anything.” 

Henry pulled a face as though saying ‘I’ve heard that one before as well’. Soon Gordon came back and the topic was dropped quickly and changed immediately when Rosie asked them about their school days at Sodor. 

*****************************

“We’re really sorry about James.” Percy apologized, as they waited for their train. James and Edward had gone off home but Gordon and Henry had decided to stay with them until their train came along. “He’s never been like that before.” 

Emily smiled. “It’s fine, Percy. I’ve dealt with weirder.” 

Gordon snorted. “James likes to make a spectacle of himself at times; especially with new people.” 

“Like I said it’s fine.” 

Suddenly, there was a distant whistle and they all looked round to see the train coming towards them from around the bend. With a friendly farewell, the four young teens climb abroad and left the male couple on the station as the train left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> So, here’s chapter four. I know this one seems a little rushed but it’s kind of like a filler chapter. But I think the next chapter will be longer. Trust me. I hope you all liked the little humanised reference of Thomas, Percy and the Dragon. But I hope you didn’t get too slapped in the feels by the Edward-James-Emily situation. 
> 
> Anyways, it’ll get better in the next chapter. The plots gonna pick up :)
> 
> Also how awesome is SEASON 20! Can't wait for more episodes. Henry's such a troll! :P


	5. Thomas' Decision

It was the end of another school day and three days after Rosie and Emily had met Edward, James, Gordon and Henry. Emily had recovered from her first meeting with James and laughed the whole thing off. Now, the others were heading out of the school, but instead they found James standing by his red Jaguar, grinning at them.

 

“James,” Rosie asked, shouldering her bag. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just thought I’d give my dear friends a lift home.”

 

“But we get the bus home.” Emily explained. “And me and Rosie will have a train to catch to head home.”

 

James shrugged. “That’s no problem. I’ll get you two lovely ladies to your homes without the needs of a silly old bus.”

 

Bertie, who had been standing outside waiting for some of the students to get onboard, heard this and threw the red-head a nasty look. Thomas sighed.

 

“Very well, James.” He grunted.

 

James grinned. He stood up and opened the front passenger door and bowed to Emily with a sly grin. Emily had rolled her eyes, opened the door to the back of the car and hopped in. Thomas and Rosie hopped in and Percy took the front passenger seat, much to James’ dismay. When they were all inside and buckled up, James revved the engine up and they sped off to Knapford so that the girls could catch their train.

 

“So,” James piped up. “Emily, seen as you’ve got your homework done by now, care to go out for a date?”

 

“No, thank you, James.” The dark haired girl said curtly.

 

James frowned and glanced at the Scottish girl in his rear view window. “Why not?”

 

Emily sighed. “Because...you’re not my type.”

 

By the look on James’ face, he was pained by what Emily had said and decided to drop the matter. The drive up to Knapford was then quiet and soon, they got to the station. Percy and Thomas got out with the girls and asked James to wait, making the red-head grumble about suddenly, being a taxi service. They then took the girls to the platform where the express was waiting. This wasn’t the girls’ train, so they had a short while to wait.

 

“Well,” said Percy. “We’ll see you both tomorrow and hopefully without James bothering us.”

 

Rosie and Emily giggled.

 

“Yes,” said Emily. “Hopefully will.”

 

Thomas smiled. He suddenly felt this heart breaking at a pace that he’d only ever felt when he’d been playing football for hours or been running marathon. Thomas jumped a little as a train whistle sounded and broke his thoughts. The train that had been there before had gone and replaced with a small green GWR engine pulled in and settled, with steam billowing, at the platform. The girls then turned to Percy and Thomas.

 

“We’ll see you soon.” Rosie chirped, cheerily as she hugged Percy and then Thomas.

 

Thomas then felt his heart race again as Rosie hugged him. Then Emily did the same and Thomas’ cheeks warmed and possibly showed when the dark green eyed girl pulled away. They hopped inside the nearest carriage and then the train pulled away out of Knapford. Thomas stood there, watching the train leave. Why was he feeling like this around Emily and Rosie? He hadn’t known the girls long enough, so why act like this? Was he ill?

 

“Thomas?” Percy asked. “Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah, Perce.” Thomas said, smiling as he turned to his friend. “Come on, James is waiting for us.”

 

Percy nodded, still looking concerned. Together, they walked out of the station and to James’ Jaguar. As they hopped in, Thomas spoke up.

 

“Can you drop us off at Gordon and Henry’s, James?” Thomas asked.

 

“Fine.” James grumbled. The engine rumbled into life and headed out of the station car park.

 

Percy looked over at Thomas. “Why do you want to go to Gordon and Henry’s for?”

 

“I-I just want to talk to them about something.” Thomas said, with a small smile. Percy nodded.

 

The red car then arrived at the big house that belonged to the older couple. A forest sat round at the back and side of the house, like a huge fence. The car pulled up on the driveway and Thomas and Percy hopped out. James then pulled away with a wave and disappeared. The teens then walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Henry, in what looked like his work clothes.

 

“Oh, Thomas, Percy. Come on in.” the older man said, stepping aside and allowed the boys to enter with a small ‘thank you’. Gordon was sitting in living room with a newspaper in his hands, which he lowered to see his boyfriend, Thomas and Percy coming in.

 

“Afternoon, you two. How’d you get here?”

 

“James gave us a lift here. He also gave Rosie and Emily a lift to Knapford.” Thomas explained.

 

“I see.” Gordon said. He folded up his newspaper and set in down as Henry sat down at Gordon’s feet and Thomas and Percy sat down on their L-shaped sofa. “Would you like something to eat or drink?”

 

“I’m fine.” Thomas said as they placed their bags at their feet.

 

“I’m good, too, but, um, is it okay if I use your bathroom?”

 

“Of course.” said Henry. Percy got up and left. As soon as he was out the room, Thomas leaned in.

 

“Listen, I...I know this is going to sound a little harsh, but I didn’t want to talk about this in front of Percy because...I...I didn’t think he’d know what to tell me.”

 

“Tell you what?” Gordon asked.

 

“Well, recently, I’ve been...feeling weird. I don’t know if I’m ill or something but I know it happens when I’m around these two girls.”

 

“You mean Emily or Rosie?” Henry asked.

 

Thomas felt his heart skip at the mention of the girls. “Yeah.”

 

“Thomas,” Henry spoke. “I think you may have a crush on both of these girls. And I think its right that you should choose one girl.”

 

“Duke has two lovers.” Thomas pouted.

 

Henry sighed. “I know but they’re older and you’re still young yet, Thomas. They’re all dating one another. It’s a mutual love, whereas yours is not.”

 

“And besides,” Gordon cut in. “What happens if the girls feel uncomfortable with you dating both of them? Or if you decide not date one of them and offend the other and you’re no longer friends...there will be a grudge wedged between you.”

 

Thomas sighed. “D-do you think I should date both for a while and then choose?”

 

“You could.” Henry admitted. “But as long as it’s just one of them.”

 

Thomas nodded. Thanks, you two. I really appreciate this.”

 

Both older males smiled.

 

**********************

 

But what the three in the living room didn’t realise was that Percy was standing outside the door. He had heard everything that Thomas had said. A hand came to his mouth and stifled a sob that wanted to burst from his lips but didn’t manage to stop a tear that ran down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe that Thomas had fallen for Emily _and_ Rosie. But why? What did he see in them?

 

He hurried back into the bathroom and quickly washed his face of his, tears and calmed himself down. Once he was, he walked back to into the living room with a smile.

 

**********************

 

Days passed and for Thomas, it meant a lot of thinking about who he would choose. Emily or Rosie? Who would be the best for him? He had thought of asking Percy for help but for some reason his friend had become a little distant towards him since they’d come back from Gordon and Henry’s. So, he didn’t bring up the matter. Thomas wondered how he would tell both girls and how they’d react. He just hoped that their reactions would be good ones. Thomas was now sitting in the car, his mother driving and his twin sisters, Annie and Clarabelle, giggling in the back. His sisters were in the same year as Henrietta and they had become fast friends.

 

“Thomas,” his mother asked. “Are you all right?”

 

Thomas nodded. “Yes, mum. I’m fine. Just have a lot on my mind.”

 

His mother blinked. She cast him a worried look before focusing on the road.

 

“Do you want to talk about it? Or with your dad?”

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Thomas said, smiling.

 

Annie and Clarabelle giggled again in the back seats. Thomas ignored them. They soon arrived at Knapford where Bertie was waiting with his gleaming red bus. Percy, Duck, Oliver and Toad were waiting outside by the bus for him. Thomas and the twins said goodbye to their mother and hurried over to the bus. As Thomas walked over, the large green Black Five engine came in and halted at the platform. The blue A0 Pacific engine sped through with the express, through the station, whistling a greeting. The Black Five engine whistled back in reply, mixed in with some of the cheers from the students that had left the carriages. But then Thomas noticed through the crowd of students that Emily and Rosie were walking towards them. He felt his cheeks become warm. Damn him!

 

“Hey, guys!” Rosie yelled, waving as they walked over.

 

“Hello, Rosie.” Duck said. “Hello, Emily.”

 

“Hi, Duck.” said Emily. She saw Thomas and smiled. “Hi, Thomas.”

 

“H-hi, Emily.” Why did he have to stutter?

 

“All aboard!” Bertie yelled.

 

Thomas and his friends hurried over and climbed on board, heading to the back of the bus. Once again, Donald and Douglas were nowhere in sight. Soon, the bus took off and rolled off to Sodor Academy. On the way, Thomas thought again about how he would tell Rosie and Emily.

 

*************************

 

After registration, Thomas, Percy and the others headed off to their lessons. This gave Thomas the chance he needed to speak with Emily and Rosie. As they headed down to the science labs, Thomas hurried up to the girls.

 

“Emily, Rosie.” He called. “Can-can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“Sure, Thomas.” The girls chorused.

 

As Thomas pulled them over, Percy looked over, confused. Thomas smiled, reassuringly.

 

“It’s okay, Percy. We’ll be along in a minute.”

 

Still confused, Percy nodded and then followed his fellow classmates. Thomas sighed and then turned back to the girls.

 

“Right...um oh, boy. Um...”

 

“What is it, Thomas?” Emily asked.

 

Thomas sighed again. “I...I know I’ve only known you girls for a short time. But I think...I _may_ be... I _may_ have crush on both of you.”

 

A silence fell between the three of them. Emily blinked as Rosie stared, a pink tinge coming on her cheeks.

 

“Oh.” Was the Scottish girl’s answer.

 

Thomas cleared his throat. “I...I know it’s a big thing, but I didn’t seem it fair to keep it from you. Both of you...and I don’t know who to choose.”

 

“Well,” Rosie said, after a short pause. “I suppose you could like take us out on a date.”

 

“That’s what I was hoping to do.” Thomas said. “Maybe see who I...like and then I can decide. As awful as it sounds.”

 

“It seems fair.” Emily said. “I mean if it seems right to you, Thomas. I’m okay with it.”

 

Thomas smiled at her, and then looked to Rosie. The blonde haired girl smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, it sounds good.”

 

Thomas smiled, relieved. “I’m glad. Thank you, girls.”

 

“It’s okay, Thomas.” Rosie said. “Come on, we’d better go to class.”

 

Three of them walked off into the classroom and the lesson began.

 

****************************

 

The school weeks seemed to go by quickly for Thomas and he was taking out Rosie to the cinema. He would have taken Emily first but Emily had been busy. So, he offered to take Rosie instead. The girl seemed eager when he accepted to take her out and so here they were. At Maron Cinema waiting in line to see a little comedy film, Rosie was in line getting them both a bucket of popcorn and Thomas waiting in the corridor with the tickets. As he waited, he saw Donald and Douglas walking out of one of the cinema screens.

 

“Well, well, well, Dougie.” Donald chirped when he saw Thomas. “Lookie here! Little Thomas.”

 

“Hullo, Thomas.” Douglas said. “Ye cannae be here on yer own?”

 

“No.” Thomas said.

 

“Awww,” Douglas cooed. “Ye here on a date?”

 

Thomas bristled a little. He didn’t like it when people teased him. “Might be.”

 

“Thomas!” Rosie called. Thomas flinched as Rosie skipped over her white and pink dress flowing around her, despite the cold weather outside. “Here’s the popcorn.”

 

“Thank you, Rosie. Um, Rosie, this is Donald and Douglas. Donald, Douglas, this is Rosie.”

 

“Nice to meet you. I’ve never seen you two around the school before.”

 

The twins shrugged. “We’ve never saw the point.”

 

“Why are you two here anyway?”

 

“We wanted to see that new action film that had been released. And you two?”

 

“We’re...we’re on a date.”

 

“Oh, my~.” Douglas cooed. “Thomas is _all_ grown up!”

 

“Shut up, will you!” Thomas muttered.

 

The twins laughed and left them with a cheery farewell. Rosie waved back and watched them go.

 

“They seem nice.” She commented.

 

“If you knew them as long as I did, you wouldn’t be saying that.” Thomas grumbled. Rosie giggled. A staff member called out the name of the movie they were going to see and a few good people came over with their tickets ready. Thomas looked over at the blonde. “Shall we?”

 

Rosie nodded. Slowly, he reached out a hand and together they walked over to the staff member. Once the cinema colleague saw their tickets, he told them where to go and they headed off to the screen room. Their seats were three rows from the back in the middle of the room. Several people were already in the room, talking quietly. Rosie and Thomas soon settled down in their seats. They talked for a little while until the advertisements came on. Rosie placed the popcorn between them and soon they concentrated on the film. But as the film went on, Thomas felt Rosie slip her hand on his. But this time, he didn’t feel his heart skip as it did earlier. Warmth on his cheeks didn’t come up. He felt as though he wanted to pull his hand away. Why was he feeling like this now? What had changed? Thomas looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. They then looked back at screen as the movie continued.

 

*************************

 

Three days later, Thomas was on his way to Emily’s home. A fair was coming to Crosby and Thomas was going to take her there for the day. Thomas was hoping that this night would be better than his little date with Rosie. He wasn’t sure what had happened but something had to make him not feel this way to Rosie...unlike the previous times. The train slowed to a stop as it reached Wellsworth. Thomas looked out of the window and saw Emily at the platform. She was wearing a dark green skirt and a white blouse with black shoes. Her hair was tied up in a bun. She looked very pretty today. Emily saw him, smiled and hurried onboard. She came into the carriage and sat opposite him.

 

“Hi.” She said.

 

“Hi.” said Thomas.

 

“Beautiful day, huh?”

 

“Yeah, gorgeous.”

 

“How was your date with Rosie? I never got to ask when you were both in school.”

 

“Oh, it was good. We went to the cinema.”

 

“Oh, what did you see?”

 

“A comedy film called ‘ _Spy’_.”

 

“Was it good?”

 

“Yeah, it was really funny. We should go sometime.”

 

“And bring the others?”

 

“Yeah, it’ll be good, as long as Rosie and I don’t give away spoilers.”

 

Emily smiled. They continued to talk along the way to Crosby. Thomas had made the mistake of bringing up James but Emily smiled it off and told him that James had left her alone after mentioning that he wasn’t her type. Soon the train arrived at Crosby and they headed off the train and to the village where the fair would be. They were soon met with loud cheering, laughter, screams and music. Thomas looked around and saw people dressed in weird animal costumes handing out balloons to small children. He turned to Emily.

 

“Well, where do you want to start first?”

 

*********************************

 

After several goes on the bumper cars, the carousel and a few roller-coasters, Thomas and Emily soon found themselves as the small food court, sharing a portion of chips and a large coke.

 

“So, tell me, Thomas.” Emily said. “What was it that you liked about me that made you want to date _two_ girls at the same time?”

 

Thomas choked on his drink. He hadn’t been expecting that question yet! Thomas cleared his throat. “Well,” he started. “I don’t really know but it kinda started whenever I saw you and Rosie. I don’t know who it was I liked more. But your personalities and your little quirks over things like anime and...fanfiction?”

 

“Yes.” Emily said, before taking a few chips.

 

“But...”

 

Emily blinked. “But?”

 

“...No, it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Thomas took a few chips and nibbled on them. He didn’t know why he didn’t want to tell Emily about his unfortunate night with Rosie...even though Rosie didn’t seem to think it had been. After eating, the two went off to the small arcade. They weaved through the games and came to a toy grabber. Emily peeked in and gasped. Thomas looked over from the small basketball game.

 

“Emily, what’s wrong?”

 

“Look.” She said, pointing inside.

 

Thomas peeked in and saw a small plush toy of Twilight Sparkle. He looked over her, her eyes shining with delight.

 

“You want it?”

 

Emily nodded. Thomas smiled. He reached into his pockets and took out a 20p and inserted it in. Emily looked at Thomas, bewildered as to why he was doing this. Thomas took hold of the controls and shifted the grabber over to the toy. It shifted forwards and then moved to the right. It lowered down and landed on top of the plush. Its teeth grabbed hold of the toy and slowly it lifted back up in the air and shifted back into its spot. Emily cheered with delight. Thomas smiled as the toy was dropped into the shoot and he reached it to get it. He presented it to her as she squealed with delight. She leaped and hugged him tightly.

 

“Thank you, Thomas, thankyouthankyouthankyou.”

 

“Emily!”

 

“Thank you so much, Thomas.” She squealed. “This is the nicest thing that anyone’s—.”

 

“Emily,” Thomas choked. “I need to breath. Oxygen...lacking.”

 

“Oh!” she gasped, pulling back. “Sorry, Thomas.”

 

“It’s all right. Man, I thought Rosie had a strong grip.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, she does. Percy said he might have bruises from her hugs, but I suppose I’ll have to expect this of fangirls like yourselves.”

 

“You may.” Emily said. She then looked down at the plush toy in her hands. “Thank you, Thomas...again.”

 

“No problem.”

 

They smiled at one another. They moved on from the toy grabber, to the basketball shots, to the hockey game, to the tipping points and then they moved off out of the small arcade and to the toy shooting range. After three goes, Thomas was able to get two teddy bears with blue ribbon for his sisters. Soon, the day wore on and the two teens were getting tired and settled with ice cream before heading back, their prizes in their free arms.

 

“Good day, huh?” Thomas asked, before biting into the cone.

 

“Yeah, it really was.” Emily said. “I heard one of the staff saying that it’s moving somewhere else. But they’re only going to bring a few rides to the beach.”

 

“Cool, we could probably go again?”

 

“I’d like that.” Emily said, smiling. When they reached the station, they’d finished their ice creams. They sat down on the station benches, easing the small ache in their feet. A few children that seemed to come from the funfair skipped on the platform, carrying animal toys, large and small and balloons. A parent even came out carrying five large toys as he followed his daughter who was running inside the station to the small cafe. Thomas and Emily couldn’t help but snigger at the sight. A few minutes later, their train arrived and they hopped on board. The train soon moved off with kids still hyped up from their time at the carnival. Thomas and Emily sniggered at parents’ efforts to calm them down and keep them in their seats.

 

“Well,” Thomas mumbled. “That’s what you get for giving kids sugar.”

 

Emily burst out laughing and eventually Thomas joined in. As the train neared, Emily’s stop, she sat forwards. “Well,” she said. “Thank you for a wonderful day, Thomas. I had fun. I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

“Y-yeah.” Thomas stuttered. What was it with him and stuttering?!

 

Emily smiled. As the train slowed to a stop, she got up from her seat and leaned over towards Thomas. She placed a kiss on his cheek. A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks as Thomas watched her go. He leaned towards the window seeing her appear on the platform. She saw him and waved. Thomas waved back and soon the train moved off.

 

******************************

 

Monday arrived quickly for Thomas. It was a big day for him as he had finally chosen whom he wanted to date. It had not been an easy decision for Thomas but it seemed right to do so. So, he was on his way with Percy and Duck to find Emily and Rosie. They’d just finished their fourth lesson and were on their lunch. They found the girls by the lockers in the school, talking with a teacher. The teacher left them and Emily spotted Thomas.

 

“Hello, boys.” she called, waving. Rosie spun round and went a little pink.

 

“Hi, Emily.” Thomas said. “Hi, Rosie.”

 

“Hi, Thomas.”

 

“Um...” Thomas started. “Well, I...um....you know why I-I’m here. Um...It was a...a hard decision. But I just want to know that whomever I didn’t choose I would really like to stay friends with and there are no hard feelings.” Both girls nodded. Thomas sighed and then looked to Emily. “Emily, I’d like you to be my girlfriend.”

 

Emily smiled and moved in to hug Thomas but this time not to tightly. Thomas noticed Rosie’s sad look on her face.

 

“I’m sorry, Rosie. No hard feelings.”

 

Rosie, a little teary eyed, nodded. Emily pulled back and hugged Rosie. Thomas smiled and turned to his friends. He froze as he saw Percy. The chubby teen was looking at the floor, shaking.

 

“Perce, what’s wrong?”

 

“N-nothing, T-T-Thomas, I-I-I’ve just gotta...” And he ran off. They all watched him go. Duck sighed.

 

“I’ll go and see what’s wrong.” He said and he hurried off after his friend.

 

Thomas nodded. He turned back to see his girlfriend still hugging Rosie who was silently sobbing into the girl’s shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Welcome to chapter 5, brought to you by the song ‘Only Love can Hurt like This’ by Paloma Faith. Right, go on, have a go at me if you wanted Thomas with Rosie or finally with Percy. Go on, I take it *sniffles*. This little storyline will be continued in the next chapter...but first news!!! Also to a certain reviewer of this story, I hope they’re happy about who Thomas has chosen as his girlfriend. Lol! And poor Rosie...bless her. I'll update as soon as I can because I know some of you will be dying to know what happens to Percy. 
> 
> Also, forgot to mention this, on my FF.net profile and in a Deviantart journal I have posted up some Thomas/MLP and Thomas/TUGS parodies to the playlists from my YouTube channel and also a Thomas Crack vid if ya interested, so if you want to have a look for anyone on AO3 or deviantart, my FF.netname is MissSkulduggeryPleasant and my deviantart name is kitty233, you can decide which one to look on and have fun watching them :)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love :)


	6. Percy and Duck

Duck hurried off after Percy. He soon found Percy outside the school, by the edge of the school grounds. Duck moved closer to Percy, who was sobbing. He laid a hand on Percy’s shoulder.

 

“Percy,” he started. “What’s wrong?”

 

But Percy didn’t say anything. However, he collapsed against Duck and cried into his shoulder. Duck sighed and waited for his friend to calm down. When he did, Percy pulled back and wiped his eyes of tears.

 

“Now, what’s wrong?” Duck repeated.

 

Percy sniffed. “I...I...just couldn’t believe that he—that he—.”

 

“He?” Duck asked. “Who’s he?”

 

“T-Thomas.” Percy stuttered.

 

Then the penny dropped. “Oh, I see.” Duck said.

 

“Yes,” Percy said. “And I just wanted to t-tell him...how I feel _or felt_ and that he would—he would...”

 

Duck nodded. “I know, Percy. Sometimes, things can’t go just the way we want them to; especially when it comes to love.”

 

Percy sniffed again. “What do you mean?”

 

Duck shook his head. “Nothing but look, Percy, I know it didn’t work out the way you wanted it to, Perce. But that’s life.”

 

“It’s bloody horrible.” Percy mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry, Percy.” Duck said rubbing his friend’s back. “Percy, this...is going to sound a little strange. But do you fancy coming out on a little date?”

 

“What?”

 

“A date with me. Just to clear your head from all of this and maybe a second chance. I’m not pressuring you or anything. Just for a day or two. It’s your choice.”

 

Percy took a few breaths, trying to calm himself. After a while, Percy looked at him, with watery green eyes. “Yeah, all right. I’d like that.”

 

Duck smiled. “Good. So, do you want to go back in there or...?”

 

“No, I don’t feel like it.”

 

“Understandable. Tell you what we’ll catch a bus and head to mine, yeah?”

 

Duck grinned. They got to their feet, snuck out of the school yard and headed off to Duck’s home.

 

************************

 

_Two days later..._

 

The four o’clock train arrived at the beach at Bluff’s Cove. The passengers all left and the train soon departed to reveal a saddened Duck and a delighted Percy looking out at the funfair that sat on the beach.

 

 _Damn it,_ Duck thought. _This isn’t what I had in mind._

 

“Are you okay?” Percy asked, breaking Duck’s thoughts.

 

“Well, Percy...” Duck said, sheepishly. “This isn’t what I had in mind. I was hoping for us to have a nice relaxing time but now...”

 

Percy laughed. “It’s okay, Duck. I don’t mind. We can do _both_.”

 

“Are you sure, Percy?”

 

“Of course, I am.” Percy then hurried along the platform and hurried over the tracks. “Come on, Duck!” he called. “It’ll be fun.”

 

Duck smiled and then followed Percy down towards the beach. The funfair staff had placed wooden boards like a floor around the rides so that the visitors wouldn’t get sand everywhere. Duck was pulled here, there and everywhere by Percy, who seemed ecstatic by the rides. Even though, Duck was still a little saddened by the whole day not going to plan, Duck was happy about the fact that Percy was enjoying himself and forgetting about the whole Thomas ordeal. Duck was doing what a true friend should...by helping out a friend in need. As he and Percy stood in line for the Ferris wheel, Duck paused in his thinking. Was he still Percy’s friend or...was he something more now? He _had_ offered to date Percy until Percy’s head cleared and he knew that they would take it. Duck wasn’t doing this out of pity because he knew that Percy didn’t want it. He was doing this because he had always had a little thing for the teen. Duck had always liked Percy’s bubbly attitude and only recently Duck had let his little crush out in the open to Oliver, of whom he confided in, and was told to just tell him as it would have been good for him, especially after what had happened...

 

“Duck, come on. It’s our turn.” Percy called.

 

Duck blinked. He looked round to see Percy moving over to one of the carriages. With his cheeks going pink, Duck hurried past the sniggering kids and hopped inside one of the Ferris wheel compartments after Percy. They settled down next to each other. The Ferris wheel moved again to let the people on and off. Soon the Ferris wheel moved slowly round and round. As they reached the top again, Percy gasped out. “Look at the sea, Duck! Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Duck looked out and smiled at the blue glittering sea. “It sure is, Percy. I’d love to go sailing. It’s been a while.”

 

“Oh, that’s right. Your dad organises the regatta.”

 

“That’s right.” Duck said with a smile. “I was able to go all the time. But ever since my parents divorced, it wasn’t easy to go to the regatta as often now.”

 

“Was it fun?”

 

Duck nodded. “After the regatta, me and my father used to take his boat out and go as far as we could but we both wished to go to the horizon.”

 

Percy reached out and took Duck’s hand in his. Duck’s eyes widened as he felt something there as they touched hands. “Don’t worry, Duck. When we get off school, we can find your dad and then you can go sailing together.”

 

Duck smiled. “I’d like that...and I’d really like for you to come along with me as well.”

 

Percy’s cheeks went a little pink. Duck looked away, trying to fight down the urge to kiss Percy on the lips and calm his heart beat.

 

****************************

 

After spending two hours at Bluff’s Cove, they caught another train and arrived at Neptune Refreshments. They settled themselves at a table and ordered food and drinks. Soon, they began to catch up and talk about their day. As Duck listened to Percy talking, the small cafe door opened making the bell ring. Duck glanced over to the see the new comer and then he stared back in horror as he saw _him_! Duck couldn’t believe that out of all the people who could have walked in, it had to be him. Duck looked back at Percy, who was taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Umm, Percy, sorry to interrupt but I just need to spend a little penny.”

 

“Oh...okay.”

 

“If the food comes, let them leave it on here. I won’t be long.” Duck said, standing up. He then hurried off out to the toilets. He stepped inside and leaned against the sinks. What the bloody hell was _Diesel_ doing here? Why now? Duck had never wanted to see that bastard’s face after what happened. He wanted to hit his smug face and yet here he was, hiding from him when he should be facing up to him. He felt like a coward right now, standing in the bathroom like a frightened child! So, Duck took a few deep breaths and left. As Duck walked back in, he found that bully was at their table and talking with Percy! Why that no good...

 

Duck strode over and smiled at Percy. “Hi, Perce.”

 

Percy looked round and smiled. Diesel’s oily grin, which had been on his face vanished and turned into a bewildered look.

 

“Hi, Duck.” Percy chirped. “You okay now?”

 

“Yeah, just great.” Duck said, moving round to the teen’s side. He then leaned down and gave Percy a kiss on the lips. He then pulled away and looked at Diesel with a surprised look. Diesel was wearing a look of disgust in his face. “Oh, Diesel, I didn’t see you there.”

 

Diesel humphed as Duck moved back to his seat and then walked off out of the cafe. Percy blinked several times at his sudden departure. Duck sighed and leaned forward towards Percy. “I’m sorry, Percy. I wouldn’t have left you all alone if I knew _he_ was going to be here and decided to bother you.”

 

“It’s...o-okay.”

 

“And...I’m sorry about that kiss. Didn’t mean to come off so strong like that.”

 

“It’s okay, Duck. I...actually I was kind of hoping you would.”

 

“Really?” Percy nodded. Duck smiled. “So did I.” Percy smiled. Duck was telling the truth, he had wanted to kiss Percy since they’d been on the Ferris wheel.

 

“Duck,” Percy started. “I’ve given it a lot of thought...and I would love to be your boyfriend. If you’ll have me.”

 

Duck’s smile grew. “I’d really, really love that.”

 

Percy smiled again and then the waitress then came over and handed them their food.

 

****************

 

Thomas could feel Emily’s knee bouncing against his leg. He could tell that she was nervous, but really she had no reason to be. His family wasn’t bad...well; maybe his sisters were a real pain but his mum and dad were no bother at all. He took hold of her hand and whispered in her ear.

 

“Don’t worry, Emily. You’ll be fine.”

 

She smiled at him but still continued to bounce her knee. Thomas sighed a little and then turned his attention to the window as the train slowed down to the small platform which led to his home. They hopped off and watched as the train left. Thomas then turned to Emily and smiled.

 

“Come on, let’s go and _don’t worry._ ”

 

Emily looked at him and they walked over to the house. The house was the old station that had been settled in at Toryreck. But years later, after standing there faithfully, plans were made to create a bigger station. Thomas’ dad who had worked with several engines on the branch line asked if they could have ownership on the station and completely change it into a house. So Thomas’ parents were given permission to change the home into a bungalow. According to his mother, it had taken months to get the inside demolished, take everything out like desks and countertops and refurbish the rooms like the bath room, kitchen, cafe room and ticket office and then fix in the instillation and heating. Soon, the station, now house, was changed completely and then fixed on to the stops along the branch line, thanks to his dad.

 

Thomas opened the door, making the bell above the door ring. It was the one thing that his mother had not changed about the station. A safety precaution, she had said.

 

“Mum? Dad?” he called, gesturing for Emily to come in. Emily stepped in and gasped at the small hall way. A muffled sound of footsteps on a carpet came towards them. A woman with wavy brown hair with grey eyes stepped into the old shop/front room. She smiled.

 

“Thomas, you’re home.” Then she saw Emily. “Oh, I see you’ve brought a friend.”

 

“Oh, yes. Mum, this is Emily...my...girlfriend.”

 

Emily smiled at Thomas as his mother awed at him. “Thomas! Oh, my goodness. You finally found the one.”

 

“Mum~.” Thomas groaned, embarrassed. “Stop it.”

 

His mother laughed. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Emily.”

 

“You too, Mrs. Billington.”

 

“Oh, please call me Lucy.”

 

Emily smiled. Suddenly, the peace was broken by an outburst of giggles and running footsteps.

 

“Annie! Clarabelle! No running.” Their mother chided as they came into the hall.

 

“Sorry, mum.” They chorused. They then turned to Thomas and Emily. Little devils with pigtails, Thomas thought. “Hi, Thomas.”

 

“Hey.” Thomas said, before leading Thomas into the living room which had been the waiting room for the train. They settled down as Annie and Clarabelle came in. Thomas sighed as he snuggled into the sofa with his eyes closed and felt Emily rest her head on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open when he heard his twin sisters giggling. He looked over at them.

 

“What are you giggling for?” Thomas asked.

 

“Tommy’s got a girlfriend~.” Annie sang.

 

“Thomas and Emily sitting in a tree.” sang Clarabelle.

 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” they chorused.

 

“Shut up, will you!” Thomas snapped.

 

Annie and Clarabelle just giggled. Emily looked as though she herself was trying not to laugh. Thomas pouted and slumped further into the sofa. Emily sat up and looked expectantly at the twins.

 

“How about you girls and I have a little play upstairs? Give your brother a rest. Come on, I’ll show you how to wear make up for when you’re older.”

 

The girls looked at Emily then to each other and then back again. “Okay...”

 

“Come on then, lead the way.”

 

“What you...?”

 

“Do you want them to annoy you even more?” Thomas quickly shook his head. “Then leave me to it.”

 

Thomas nodded and watched as his girlfriend left him and the three girls left the room. Whatever they got up to Thomas didn’t want to find out or get involved. So, Thomas turned on the television and waited for Emily to come back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Right, points to anyone who can spot a season 3 reference in this and I hope you liked the happy ending for Percy...and I wonder what history do Duck and Diesel have that cause them to hate each other...well you’ll find out soon. Now, the idea of Thomas’ home just popped into my head one day when I was writing chapter four and it seemed pretty awesome. It would probably take a lot of work to convert the entire station house into a living home. It also seems like the typical thing to do on Sodor. It also includes the idea and back story with Thomas’ driver and fireman in the canon world of T&F and Thomas’ dad in this fanfic. Now for those who don’t know, according to the bio of Thomas on the official Wiki page, it said that there was a war time mix up with Thomas and it caused some problems but it was all sorted out when Thomas’ driver and fireman had married local girls from Sodor and it gave the Fat Controller the opportunity to buy Thomas at a good price and bring him to Sodor. Seriously, how cool is that! Anyways, please excuse the slight personality change of Annie and Clarabelle that their personalities in the canon universe but I suppose they could change like that when they grow up so there you go. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love :)


	7. Birthdays and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning, peeps, this is lime! A strong lime! Don’t like, then please skip over and don’t read, but if you do like...enjoy!

Henry was the first to stir from his sleep. He yawned, stretched and looked up to see that Gordon was still asleep. Luckily, Gordon was off today and could lie in to his heart’s content. Henry smiled. Slowly, he leaned up, carefully, and pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s head. Gordon moaned and snuggled further into the covers. Henry hummed a laugh. He slipped out of Gordon’s arms and their bed, threw on a shirt and boxers before slipping quietly down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and turned on the oven. He then went to the fridge and then to the cupboards, grabbed the ingredients.

 

He wanted this day to special for Gordon. After all it was his birthday today and also a surprise for him later on, tonight...well actually maybe two surprises depending on how tonight went. Henry mixed in the ingredients and made a good healthy batter. He looked round and dipped a finger into the batter. He often did this when he was younger and when his mother baked. It was like a tradition of sorts. He ate up the batter on his finger and then poured the batter into the tray. He then checked the temperature of the oven. He then slipped the tray into the oven and then prepared the icing and butter cream.

 

************************

 

Gordon stretched in his sleep and yawned. He looked around in the bed to find that his boyfriend was missing. Where was he? He listened very carefully and heard footsteps padding around the kitchen. He sighed and rolled over. Thank goodness he was off today, so he could stay in bed as long as he wanted, even if it meant getting pampered by Henry and his family. He slipped his arms under the pillow that Henry mostly slept on – even though Henry snuggled up to him and used his chest as a pillow sometimes – and closed his eyes ready to fall back asleep...when he heard the bedroom door open. He looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Henry.

 

He was wearing a simple shirt and boxers and carried a plate of three large cupcakes covered in blue icing and in yellow was written ‘Happy 22nd Birthday, Gordon’. A blue and white candle was placed and lit in one of the cupcakes.

 

“Happy Birthday, sausage.”

 

Gordon rumbled a laugh and sat up in bed. Henry stepped towards the bed and sat down still holding the plate of cupcakes. The older smiled at his boyfriend’s handiwork and blew out the candle. Henry smiled.

 

“Did you make a wish?”

 

“I did.” Gordon said, with a blush.

 

“And?”

 

Gordon smiled. He cupped Henry’s cheek and drew him in. “You’re still here.”

 

Henry’s cheeks went red and he closed his eyes as Gordon kissed him. They drew apart and Gordon set the plate on the bed, broke a piece of cupcake and fed it to Henry.

 

“So,” he said. “What’s the plan for today?”

 

“Well,” Henry said, breaking another piece of cupcake and feeding that piece to Gordon. “I was hoping for you to stay in bed so I can cook you breakfast and dinner and then you’ll have to get yourself ready for when we got out for a little reservation tonight.”

 

Gordon smirked. He took the plate off the bed and placed it on the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around Henry’s waist and pulled him close, making him yelp.

 

“Are you on the menu?” he purred.

 

“G-Gordon.”

 

Gordon chuckled and leaned in to press kisses along Henry’s pale neck. Henry whimpered and Gordon pushed him down on the bed. He leaned over Henry and placed the CD player on and switched on the CD player and music began to play. Henry sighed happily and melted against the sheets. Gordon grinned.

 

“I know how much you love this song.”

 

“Don’t be a hypocrite; you love this song, too.” Henry chided.

 

Gordon leaned down and pressed kisses along Henry’s skin. “I remember when we had our little dance at the school, we danced to this song.”

 

“It was a good night.” Henry said as he tangled his fingers into Gordon’s silvery hair.

 

“Yeah...it was.”

 

************************

 

As the day went on, Gordon received texts, calls and birthday cards and presents from friends and family, wishing him many happy returns. He had been a little surprised about the fact that James hadn’t come barging in yelling but after a call from Edward; they found out that the red head was sulking after finding out that Emily and Thomas were dating so Edward was trying his best to console him.

 

Now, Gordon was hopping out of the shower and Henry was getting ready in their bedroom. Gordon dried himself off and went into the bedroom. Henry was just putting on a small jacket when he turned to see a naked Gordon walk in. A small blush came onto Henry’s cheeks but he carried on getting ready. When they were done, Gordon turned to Henry.

 

“So, where are you taking me to eat?”

 

“It’s a little surprise. You’ll find out in due time.”

 

“Oh? Could you not tell me, just a little clue?” Gordon pleaded, with puppy eyes of which he only ever did with Henry around.

 

Henry giggled and bopped his nose. “No, you’ll have to wait.”

 

Gordon slumped. “Fine...I hate it when you keep me in suspense.”

 

“I know you do but it’s fun just watching you squirm.”

 

“Pfft, and people think you’re all innocent.”

 

“Good, eh?”

 

Gordon rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to his neck. Henry grabbed his hand and led him out of the house. He hopped into Henry’s car and set off. Gordon settled into the passenger seat and sighed. As the car reached a junction, Gordon looked around.

 

“Umm, Henry?” Gordon spoke. “This isn’t the way to the mainland.”

 

“I know it isn’t. We’re just gonna take a little detour though, if that’s okay.”

 

“Well, if we have plenty of time, babe.”

 

“We will, don’t worry.”

 

Soon, Henry and Gordon came to the Train Whistle pub and slipped into the car park. Gordon didn’t know what the hell was going on but he knew that the Train Whistle pub was the least likely place for a bar meal _and_ for this occasion. He didn’t think Henry, of all people, would bring him here for this. As he stared out from the car window, he felt Henry take his hand.

 

“Come on, we can’t miss this reservation or we’ll have to find somewhere else!” Henry said.

 

Gordon looked at his lover, with incredulous look. But with the smile on Henry’s face, the little voice inside his head told him to grow a pair and just go along with it. After all, it was the thought that counts. Gordon sighed and nodded. Henry’s smile turned into a grin and they climbed out of the little green mini. Together, they walked from the car and inside the pub. There was silence in the pub. In the huge room where customers were usually served, it was dark and something papery fluttered as the door opened and then closed.

 

“NOW!” Henry called and within a split second, a light came on, a shout of: “Surprise!” and Gordon stared as everyone cheered out their congratulations. Then he turned to Henry who was chuckling at his shocked expression.

 

“You...you did all of this?”

 

“Yes, indeed!”

 

Gordon’s shocked face turned into a grin and he hugged his lover. Everyone awed at their affection. “You didn’t have to.” Gordon whispered in Henry’s ear.

 

“But I wanted to.” Henry whispered back.

 

Gordon pulled back and shook his head at him. He pressed a soft kiss on his forehead as a slightly tipsy James came over.

 

“Heeeeey, Gordon, buddy!” he shouted and handed over a black bag whilst taking a long gulp of his beer. He sounded a lot more than tipsy!

 

“Oh, thank you, James.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Gordy~. Bappy Hirthday...no wait...Happy Birthday, that’s it!”

 

“Ummm, thanks again, James.”

 

“Ya welcome.” James beamed. Edward came from behind him; he smiled at Gordon and Henry.

 

“Happy Birthday, Gordon.” Edward said, handing over a golden wrapped square parcel.

 

“Thank you, Edward.” Gordon said with a smile.

 

Edward smiled and glanced at James who was staring drunkenly at Emily and Thomas who was talking eagerly with Duck and Percy. “Come on, James; let’s get you sat down and maybe next time you can order a soft drink.”

 

“Oh, don’t be such a buzz kill, Eddie.” James grouched as Edward pulled him over to a table.

 

Gordon rolled his eyes. “The indignity of it all!” he muttered. Henry smiled and then looked over as Donald and Douglas came over.

 

“Happy Birthday, Gordon. Here’s a little something that we thought ye’d enjoy!”

 

“Really and what’s that?”

 

“Something you and Henry can use when yer alone together.” Douglas...or Donald said.

 

Both men’s cheeks went bright red at this as the Scottish twins went off to the bar, chuckling. Gordon leaned in towards Henry and whispered. “We’ll save this one till later.”

 

Henry laughed and took James, Edward and the twins’ presents over to a table. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder and he looked round to see his parents smiling at him.

 

“Happy birthday, son!” they chorused.

 

“Mum, dad, you’re here!” Gordon said, pulling them both into a hug.

 

His father looked like an older version of his son; muscular build and short silvery hair but with a small goatee on his chin. His mother was a slim woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, sharp violet eyes and looked beautiful for her age. She smiled as she saw Henry, coming back over.

 

“Henry, dear, I hope you’re well.”

 

“Oh, that I am, thank you, Elizabeth.”

 

“And I trust he’s looking after you.” said Gordon’s father.

 

“Yes, sir but a few weeks ago, it happened to be the other way around.”

 

Gordon blushed and soon led them over to a table and went to get them something from the bar.

 

The minutes flew by as everyone came over and handed over their presents to Gordon. The table was soon crowded with presents. By the end of it, everyone was settling down or mingling. Gordon, Henry, James and Edward were at the bar. Edward was trying his best to keep James off the drink. Apparently, he was trying to forget about his crush on Emily since she’d gone out with Thomas...and drink was apparently one of the best things. But Gordon couldn’t help but notice that Henry was checking his watch constantly when he thought Gordon wasn’t looking. When Henry looked at his watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Gordon turned to his boyfriend when Edward was distracted by a tipsy James.

 

“All right, what’s wrong?”

 

Henry looked up at him as he had been watching the entrance of the pub. “What, sorry?”

 

“Come on, Henry, what have you got planned? You keep looking at your watch and now you’re looking at the door. Come on, I caught you. What you up to?”

 

Henry bit his lips and sighed. “Well, I can’t say what exactly. Not yet anyway.”

 

“Oh.” Gordon said a little put out. “Well, do you think you can find a way to keep me occupied?”

 

Henry smiled mischievously. “Maybe if you’re good enough.”

 

Gordon grunted and took a long sip from his beer. Soon afterwards, they were on the dance-floor smiling at the adorable sight of Duck and Percy dancing. Both teenagers were bright red with embarrassment. Henry looked around towards the door and grinned. He took hold of Gordon’s hand.

 

“Come on. It’s time for your surprise present.”

 

Gordon raised an eyebrow and allowed his lover to take him away from the room. He watched as Henry opened the door to another room and there, to Gordon’s horror, stood...his brother and cousin.

 

“Hey, Gordy!” his brother, Scott exclaimed. “Happy birthday, bro.”

 

Gordon stared at the man he had not seen in nearly five years. “What are...?”

 

“Henry called me up. I knew I couldn’t resist seeing you, especially on your birthday.”

 

“It took you five years to realise that.” He growled.

 

Scott froze then sighed. “Gordon,” Scott said, with a tone of desperation in his voice. “Please, let’s just forget about—.”

 

“Forget about it? Forget about it? You disowned me and the rest of the family when I finally came out to you all and told you about me and Henry. You didn’t even want to look at me!”

 

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Spencer butted in. “Just make up, will you? Come on, it is his—.”

 

“Shut it, Spencer!” Gordon snapped. “I told you and I’m telling you again, I don’t want to see you...ever.”

 

And with that Gordon left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Henry, Scott and Spencer.

 

*****************

 

Henry soon found Gordon out on the green, pacing up and down, his hands behind his back. The younger man approached him carefully.

 

“G-Gordon?”

 

Gordon stopped and looked at him. They didn’t say anything for a while and then Gordon went back to pacing.

 

“Gordon, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise that he—.”

 

“Henry, I told you the second I got back from my parents’ house that I no longer knew my older brother anymore. I told you that. He didn’t even accept who we were. And because of him my family was torn apart. Do you not remember?”

 

“Yes, Gordon, I do. But when he called the house, he sounded all friendly that I thought he might have decided he was being a dick over it and wanted to start over again.”

 

“You don’t know him like I do, Henry. Remember three years ago, he didn’t even come to Malcolm and Arthur’s funeral!”

 

“Gordon, stop yelling at me, please! I know you didn’t have it easy but at least my family accepted us, the rest of yours did. Just because one person ruined it doesn’t mean you can just take it out on those around you.”

 

“I...I...I can’t, love.”

 

“Just give him a chance. Talk it over please. For us, please. For your family.”

 

Gordon looked at Henry for a long while and then pulled him in for a hug. “I don’t know what I’d do with you, sometimes.”

 

“It’s all right, Gordy. I’ll be here for you.”

 

*******************

 

Soon, Gordon and Scott finally made up after a long discussion and Spencer cutting in with harsh words of which Henry kept shooting glares at him from across the table. The party soon put the incident out of their minds and Gordon was soon dragged up on stage to blow out the candles on his cake and was asked to make a speech – or rather forced by a slightly drunken James. Afterwards the party livened up with dancing as wild and then slow music punctured the air.

 

At about past midnight, some people were starting to get a little drunk, one of them being James and Gordon was in mind to even let him go home but James refused like the stubborn mule he was. Edward stayed with him to make sure that he didn’t do anything stupid. Now, James was sitting in a corner of the room with his second glass of water that Edward had given him.

 

“Why do you keep giving me this?” he slurred, eyeing the drink like it was poison.

 

“It’s a known fact, James.” Edward explained. “That if you consume a certain amount of alcohol then you have the same amount of water so that you won’t have a hangover by the next morning. And seen as you’ve nearly had nearly four you must have another few.”

 

“Don’t wanna~.” James grumbled.

 

Edward shook his head. How he had developed feelings for this idiot he’ll never know...but James was _his_ idiot. But he knew at this rate of James constantly talking about Emily, he would never get James to be his lover. Edward took a sip of his drink and watched as Gordon and Henry danced with a few four year olds dancing around them; all laughing and messing around on the dance floor.

 

“Hmph, but it doesn’t matter though, if she can’t see how I’m not good enough for her than I might as well just find someone else.”

 

Edward looked over at the redhead. “Really?”

 

“Yup, I might as well have...” Then the drunken redhead paused as though thinking hard. Suddenly, he looked at Edward and grinned. “You, Eddie, me boy!”

 

It was slightly difficult to tell but Edward started to blush. “What about me?”

 

“Being my lover, of course.”

 

“W-why me?” Edward stuttered. _Please don’t be reading my thoughts, please don’t be reading my thoughts!_

 

“Cause you’re the only one who’s put up with me and my ramblings. Apart from Gordy and Henry, there, you were always there to hear me out no matter what. How you do it, Eddie, is a mystery!”

 

“Y-y-yes. It is, indeed.” Edward stuttered.

 

James giggled to himself – actually giggled – and soon scooted over to sit near Edward as he could get. Edward took a sip of his drink to distract himself and looked over at the dance-floor. Suddenly, the dark blue eyed male jumped as he felt something soft brush against his neck. He looked over at a grinning James.

 

“W-w-w-what was _that_ for?”

 

James said nothing but giggled again and this time he leaned in and kissed Edward right on the lips. Edward’s grip on the drink slackened slightly. He moved his hand quickly to place the glass on the table and slowly he began to kiss back. Their lips began to move against each other, like a dance. The perfect dance that made Edward’s heart race, made the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on the end. He hoped that it wasn’t a dream; if it was, he didn’t want to wake up. To his dismay, the need of oxygen kicked in and they had to pull away. James grinned at him. Then out of nowhere, Edward grabbed hold of him and tugged him from the room and towards the men’s toilets. There was no one in but Edward wanted this little surprise to stay decent. He dragged him into a cubicle and locked the door. As Edward turned round, he was caught in another lip lock by James. He felt himself being pushed up against the door and groaned in pain. James whimpered in apology and soon pulled Edward towards the toilet and sat them both down with Edward on his lap. The teen could feel the red head’s hands gripping on his arms as the kiss turned wild and yet passionate. Edward pulled back as the need for oxygen became unbearable. They stared at one another. Suddenly, an idea sprang into Edward’s head and it was an idea that this teen would never come up with in a million years.

 

Slowly but surely, Edward slipped down from James’ lap and on to his knees. James stared at him; his freckles vanishing underneath the blush on his cheeks. Edward grinned and reached up to James’ jeans and undid the belt buckle and the pants button.

 

“Edward...you don’t have to—.” James breathed but was cut off by the hunger that was in Edward’s eyes. His glasses glinted in the light.

 

“Oh...but I do, James.” He purred.

 

James smiled. Edward smiled, reached in and grabbed James’ member, making him gasp. His fingers began to caress every inch of the organ that was growing hard. Slowly, Edward pulled out James’ member. He shifted a little closer and poked his tongue from his lips to the now weeping organ. James’ mouth opened wide as his body tingled from the little ministrations that were happening between his legs. Edward took a deep breath, leaned a little more and took James in his mouth, making the red head above him cry out and slap a hand to his mouth. Edward grinned and continued his work. James growled as Edward began to bob his head up and down. His tongue swirled around James’ tip and wagged. James sagged down further the toilet he was sitting on and rested a hand gently on Edward’s head encouraging him to keep going. Edward’s pace began to pick up as James felt his head go light. A few whimpers slipped past his lips and fingers and the fingers on his other hand began to scratch gently at Edward’s scalp. Edward hummed sending vibrations along the cock in his mouth. James moaned against his hand, his legs began shake. Edward pulled back for air and teased the tip of his cock with his tongue and went back to take James in his mouth. Shakily, James pulled his hand away.

 

“Ed---Edward...I’m...I’m c-close.”

 

Edward mumbled against his cock, continuing with the pace he had before. A hand wrapped around the base and suddenly, James screamed against his hand as he came in Edward’s mouth. Edward was a little surprised but managed to swallow it down easily. James sighed, a look of bliss on his face. He smiled goofily down at Edward who was licking the last drops of cum from his lips. Edward noticed this and grinned.

 

“Enjoy that?” he asked, innocently.

 

James giggled like he had done earlier but nodded. “Oh, yeah. I think I feel less drunk than before.”

 

Edward smiled and slid up to meet James face to face. James eased him down and kissed the bespectacled boy hard on the lips.

 

“Come on, Eddie.” James panted. “Let’s head home and continue this shall we?”

 

“But what about Gordon? We can’t leave on his birthday.”

 

James raised an eyebrow as he fastened up his pants. “Well, we can leave secretly or we can stay here and do it in this cubicle if you want?”

 

Edward blinked. “Fair point.”

 

“Good. Come on, let’s get out of here!”

 

*************************

 

Douglas stretched and looked round for his twin. He was in the mood for going home as he was feeling a little tired. He wanted to be in their home, in their bedroom, in their bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms and enjoying the comfort of being next to one another. He spotted Donald coming from the bar, with Oliver and Toad. He grinned at his twin and sidled up to him, innocently.

 

“These two are staying, but I wanna go home.” He said, over the music. “I wanna be with my little twin round about this hour.”

 

Douglas grinned. “Well, I’m feeling a little tired, so it’s a good thing you wanna go home.”

 

Donald raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his twin’s head. “You okay, Dougie?”

 

“Aye, I’m fine.” Douglas said, swatting his brother’s hand away. “I’m just a little tired from all the merriment.”

 

“Oh, right. Well, come on then let’s get ye home.” He turned to Oliver and Toad, who were helping themselves to drinks. “If you two don’t mind, we’ll be heading home.”

 

“Oh, it’s okay.” Oliver said, picking up a cherry vodka shot. “We’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“Aye, we will.” Douglas said, as he and Donald stood up. “Hopefully, ye won’t have hangovers.”

 

Toad chuckled as Oliver knocked back the vodka shot. The twins left, waving goodbye to Henry and Gordon as they walked out the door. There was hardly anyone around and the twins shrugged on their leather jackets.

 

“So, come on, Dougie,” Donald said, as he fished around in his pocket for a cigarette. “Why did ye really want tae leave?”

 

“Who said I was lyin’, Donnie. I’m just a wee tired today.”

 

Donald lit up his cigarette and took a drag whilst looking at his brother. “You sure you’re not coming down with somethin’?”

 

“Donald, for the last time,” Douglas said, taking the cigarette from his brother. “I’m fine. It’s been a long day, okay?”

 

Donald smiled. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his twin’s lips. Douglas moaned into the kiss, trying to keep the cigarette away from them and wrapped his free arm around his twin. Donald gasped as he felt Douglas’ hand trail down to his butt cheek and giving it a good squeeze. Douglas titled his head and dove deeper into the kiss.

 

“Donald? Douglas?”

 

The twins froze, their eyes opening. They broke the kiss and looked around to see Emily, around the corner, staring at them in shock. Douglas gulped.

 

“Emily, please...we can explain.”

 

“No!” she said a little quickly. “You don’t have to explain.”

 

“Emily,” Donald started. “Please you can’t tell—!”

 

“I wasn’t going to.” Emily said, walking over to the door to head back into the party. “It’s not my business. I’ll keep your secret safe.”

 

The twin sighed and relief. “Thanks, Emily.” they chorused.

 

Emily smiled. She turned to go back in but stopped and turned back to them. “How did you two get together anyway?”

 

They shrugged. “Story for another day.” Emily grinned and soon left them to it. Douglas looked at his twin. “I thought we were goners there!” he breathed.

 

“I know. Come on, Dougie, I think we’ve had enough excitement.”

 

Hand in hand, the twins left the Train Whistle pub for home.

 

***************************

 

At home, away gone one in the morning, Gordon and Henry collapsed on their bed, exhausted from partying. Gordon groaned and turned on his side. He pulled Henry close to him, inhaling the scent of the long dark locks.

 

“Once again, thank you for this. You really didn’t have to.”

 

“And once again, you’re welcome and I don’t care what you think. I wanted to.”

 

Gordon smiled. Gordon then looked down at the pile of open presents. “Say, Henry?” he mused.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I was just thinking...it may not be my birthday anymore but...we could find out what that present was from Donald and Douglas...and use it?”

 

A grin came onto Henry’s lips. “I’d like that.”

 

Gordon laughed and leaned down to grab the still wrapped up bag. He pulled apart the cello tape and they looked in. Both of their eyebrows rose.

 

“What is it?” Gordon asked.

 

“I’m not sure.” Henry asked and he reached in and pulled out something black and leathery. “It’s a leash. Oooh, and a collar, too!”

 

Gordon spluttered. “A leash?! A Collar?! What kind of person do the twins think I am?” and he stormed into the bathroom to change. Henry shook his head and placed the leash back inside. Gordon may not be interested in that kind of thing....but who’s to say that Henry didn’t linger in that lime light...?

 

**********************************

 

_The next morning..._

 

James woke up with a slight headache and his lower back throbbing. James rolled over and nearly went arse over head out of the bed. Slowly, with his head still pounding – damn alcohol! – He manoeuvred himself back into the bed and lay down. He then threw the covers over his head to block out the sun. God damn it, why did he have to drink so much, and who brought him back from Gordon’s party?! Then James remembered. He had made out with Edward, had a sort of quickie in the pub toilets and then came back for another round at home. James didn’t regret his night with Edward and he didn’t want Edward to think the drink had made him do this. He’d enjoyed it. Speaking of which, where was Eddie?

 

The sound of the door opened and James peeked out to see Edward coming in with two mugs of coffee. James then pulled the covers back over his head.

 

“Morning, James.” Edward said.

 

“Morning, Eddie.” James said, quietly, his voice muffled from under the covers.

 

Edward chuckled. “So, how’s the head this morning?”

 

“Awful.”

 

“I told you to drink those glasses of water.”

 

“I know.” James grumbled.

 

“And...How are you feeling about...earlier on?”

 

James slowly pulled the covers back again and found Edward, looking down at his lap, mournfully. James slowly sat up, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. He shuffled closer to Edward and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“I didn’t regret it, Edward, if that’s what you’re thinking. I was drinking to get my head clear from thinking about Emily...but I didn’t drink to make myself to have a one night stand.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Edward. That night really made think...even with the amount of alcohol I was drinking. Maybe she was just an infatuation and that the person who really cared about me was right in front of me.”

 

A red tinge came on to Edward’s cheeks. “Well, I...I don’t know how to say this...but...I had a crush on you since I first met you and Henry. I wanted to tell you but I never had the damned courage. Gordon and Henry kept telling me to tell you, even if you didn’t feel the same way.”

 

“Gordon and Henry knew?!”

 

“Y-yes. I told them, two years after they told everyone they were dating. I’m sorry for keeping it a secret from you, James. I just...I was a little scared.”

 

James smiled and pulled the blue eyed male in for a hug. “It’s okay now, Edward. I’m glad that you’ve told me. Maybe we can go out on a date sometime.”

 

“I’d like that.” Edward said with a smile.

 

“Good but right now, I need to get rid of this headache.”

 

Edward chuckled and handed over James his coffee and pain killers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Okay, polling vote! Who was excited about James and Edward FINALLY getting together, even though it was under weird circumstances? I know I am! Haha! And who loved the surprise party for Gordon’s birthday...what a great boyfriend Henry is! Now, for reference, Scott – Gordon’s older brother – is Flying Scotsman, if you didn’t guess. I wasn’t sure how many brothers Gordon has...or had because all of them except Flying Scotsman and himself were scrapped. But I included some names which I thought would have suited them, but the Arthur that’s Gordon’s brother is a different Arthur, not the Arthur with the spotless record that we saw for one or two seasons. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. 
> 
> Reviews are love :)


	8. Twin's Fight and Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Twincest in this chapter...but don’t worry it’s not graphic or lemony or whatev’s, it’s just angst/fluff :)

“Dougie...” 

“Aye?” 

“...I...I really dinnae know how to say this...I love ye.”

Douglas scoffed. “I love ye, too, Donnie. Ye me brother—.”

“No!” Donald said a little too harshly. “I-I mean...I love you, Dougie. More than a brother should love his own brother.” 

There was a small silence around the edge of the loch where they sat. Douglas stared at his brother.

“D-Donnie, I...”

Then his twin did the unthinkable. He leaned in and kissed his brother. Douglas froze up and pushed him away. 

“Donald McKeown! Why...why...why?”

Donald smiled. “I just said, Dougie...I love ye.” 

Douglas stared at his brother, bewildered. Then he said. “...I love ye, too...ye idiot!” 

Both twins laughed. 

****************

Donald stretched in his sleep and he rolled over in his bed to see Douglas, still asleep beside him. A smile played on Donald’s lips. He reached up a hand and gently brushed his twin’s brown locks. A content moan left Douglas and he snuggled into the blankets. Donald shifted a little and pulled himself closer to hug his sleeping twin. Douglas’ arms wrapped round Donald’s torso and sighed. Donald smiled and enjoyed his twin’s warmth. A stir came into Donald’s navel as he felt something against his leg. A coy smile came on his lips. He manoeuvred his leg up and down so that he rubbed against Douglas’ now growing member. A groan left Douglas' lips and he began to shift. Donald smiled and leaned up to whisper in Douglas’ ear. 

“Oh, Dougie~. I think someone needs a little tending to.” 

Douglas groaned and shifted in their bed. “Yeah, well, I blame you for that.” 

“Ye know ye love it.” 

Douglas chuckled and shifted a little more. He pressed a kiss to his twin’s head. “How long do we have until we have to get up?” 

Donald looked over to the clock. “Possibly an hour.” 

“Then let’s make this quick, Donnie.” 

***********************

Donald entered the bathroom after having a quick breakfast. Their father was still asleep from working a night shift and their mother had to work an early shift. So, the twins were left alone and could fool around without their parents walking in on them. Douglas was at the sink, brushing his teeth. Donald slipped up behind him and reached for his toothbrush. 

“So, do you want to go up to Castle Loch after school or Callan’s castle?” 

“Maybe the loch.” Douglas said, after spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste and spit. “It’s too nice of a day to be in Callan’s castle.” 

“True...and also in school.” 

“Aye...” Douglas washed his mouth out with water and pressed a kiss to Donald’s cheek. He left the bathroom and for Donald to brush his teeth. When he was done, they got dressed in their usual clothes of leather pants, a Scottish football t-shirt, black denim jackets and baseball shoes, gave each other another kiss and then headed out of the door, their school bags on their shoulders. They hopped on the school bus, when it arrived, to find Oliver, Duck and Toad talking in the back of the bus. Oliver noticed them and waved them over. The twins reached them and sat down as the bus set off for Knapford station. 

“Morning, you three.” The twins chorused. 

“Morning.” The three chorused back. 

“So, another school day?” Donald said, propping his feet up on the seats in front of them. Douglas turned a little in his seat so he could face his twin and friends. 

“And you two decided to come back, huh?” Toad asked, with a dark brow raised. 

Douglas shrugged. “Just to see what we’ve missed.” 

Donald nodded. 

*************************

At break time, the twins were settling down at a table with Duck, Percy, Oliver and Toad with two sausage sarnies, and shared both between them. Douglas smiled secretly as he felt Donald’s leg press against his. 

“So, Perce,” Donald said, raising half of his sarnie to his lips. “How’s Duckie treating ye? Good I hope.” 

“He is, don’t worry.” Percy said with a smile. 

“Good, as long as he’s a good boyfriend to ye, then that’s all that matters.” Douglas said. 

“Of course, he’ll be a good boyfriend, Douglas.” Oliver said from beside Toad. “How can you say that?” 

“Well,” Douglas said, with a shrug. “Most lovers aren’t as nice as what they should be and me and Donald here were talking about how the pros and cons....and there weren’t many cons--.” 

“Excuse me.” Donald cut in. “I said no such thing.” 

Douglas scoffed. “I think you’ll find that you did, Donnie. I heard you with my own ears...or have you suddenly developed amnesia?” 

“Guys,” Percy said, trying to drop the subject. “It’s fine and don’t worry about it. I think it’s something all friends think about when--.” 

“Ye dannae talk a lot of shit, Dougie.” Donald snapped. 

“Oh, I talk shit, do I?” I suppose I talked a lot of shit when you were sucking me off, too. He thought. 

“Aye, ye do and if this is what ye think of yer brother, yer twin, then you’re being really immature.” 

“Fuck you!” Douglas roared. “Yer the bloody immature one, dragging me along into fights that I don’t want to get involved in. I suppose yer going to admit that, what, we’ve suddenly been smoking pot.” 

“Me dragging you into fights? Who started three fights with yon Main Landers?” 

“Oh, that’s it, drag me into everything ye start and then dump the shit on me...as yer doing now. Ye know what Donnie, I’ve had just about enough. We’re done.” And Douglas got to his feet and stormed out of the hall. Donald watched him go, scowled and left the hall in the opposite direction. But what the others didn’t realise was, that there was double meaning in what Douglas had said. We’re done...as brothers....as friends...as lovers!

***********************

Emily shoved her P.E kit into her locker and closed it. She sighed. “I never want to play hockey again.” She grunted to Rosie. 

“Yeah, I know.” the blonde replied. “I don’t think Daisy’s recovered from her wound. I knew she shouldn’t have tackled with Dulcie. Dulcie’s vicious on the field.” 

“I know. We’d better go find Thomas and the others. I need some food.” 

Rosie nodded and both girls headed off to the hall where everyone was talking. 

“They argued?! But they never argue.” 

“No, they only argue when it’s with someone else...like someone from the Main Land.” 

“I heard they’d started a fight with eleventh year students because they were siding with either twin.” 

“Puh-lease. The twins ran off from each other. They probably wouldn’t touch each other with a ten foot barge pole,now.”

Emily and Rosie blinked. Who had they been talking about? What had the twins done? They hurried over to Thomas and the others’ table. 

“It’s mind boggling how a close family pair like them decided to fight.” said Thomas. 

“Well,” said Percy. “If Douglas hadn’t mentioned that—.” 

“Douglas?” Emily asked. “What’s Douglas done?” 

Oliver sighed. “It’s Donald and Douglas.” 

“What happened?” asked Rosie. 

“They had a fight.” Oliver explained. “It was stupid to fight over it in the first place. But Douglas did say it first and he’s usually careful about what he says.” 

“What did Douglas say?” Emily asked. Surely, the twins couldn’t be having a tiff over something stupid...and why would they? It would make it hard on them being family as well as lovers. Emily tried her best to get the images of the latter out of her mind. 

“Douglas said something about how he and Donald talking about Duck and Percy’s relationship,” Oliver explained. “And Percy even said it was fine because people worry about it all the time. But Donald denied that he said anything about it and then they decided to bring up other stuff and how Douglas was blaming Donald for dragging him into things.” 

“Well, surely they can’t be arguing over something like that.” Rosie said. “I mean they’ve been doing this ‘bad boy’ thing for years. Why haven’t they talked about this before?” 

“Who knows why, Rosie?” Duck said. “Heat of the moment.” Suddenly, the bell rang. 

“Shoot!” said Percy. “I haven’t got my stuff for the next lesson.” 

“Neither have I.” Emily said. “Damn P.E.” she cursed. So, they hurried off to their lockers, grabbed what they needed and then headed upstairs to their maths room, hoping that the teacher wouldn’t notice that they were late. But instead they found that the teacher was distracted by a furious Donald and Douglas. The teacher looked terrified. 

“I’m not partnering with him!” the twins shouted together. “Give me someone else.” They then turned on each other. “Shut up and stop copying me!” They roared. 

“Wow,” Percy said. “Perfect unison even when fighting.” 

“Are they still arguing?” Duck asked. 

“Seems that way.” Toad nodded. 

“I’m sorry boys,” the teacher said. “But you are too far into this project – when you decide to come in to the school – to suddenly change partners.” 

“Not fair!” they cried. 

“Tough luck.” The teacher said. “Now, everyone please take their seats; class began about five minutes ago.” 

The twins glared at each other again, and then reluctantly sat at their table, moving their chairs a little to the sides and stared hard at the teacher who then began the lesson. 

*********************************

A knock came on Edward’s door. He looked towards the hall from the kitchen. He wiped his hands on a towel and went to the front door. He opened it and found James with a picnic basket over his arm. He was also wearing a smart crisp shirt and black pants, with a pair of gleaming black shoes. He grinned. 

“Hey, Eddie.” 

“Hi, James. What’s with the basket?” 

“It’s for our date. Surprise!” 

Edward gaped at the red-head. “S-seriously?” 

“Yeah, come on, put on your best clothes and let’s head out.” 

“Umm...okay. You’d better come in. I’ll be as quick as I can.” 

“It’s fine by me.” James said, as he stepped into James’ home and planted a kiss on his cheek. Edward went red and hurried off to his bedroom. He threw open his wardrobe and pulled things aside. When he found a light blue shirt and slim jeans, he threw off his old clothes and put on his new ones, he then slipped on a pair of converses, grabbed a jacket and then went to the living room where James was waiting for him. James looked up from his seat and gaped at Edward. 

“Jesus, if I knew that’s how you were going to dress, I would have worn leather.” 

Edward chuckled. “It doesn’t matter, James. I think you look dashing.” 

James scoffed. “Easy, Eddie, we’re not in the eighteen hundred’s.” 

Edward rolled his eyes and walked with James out to his red Jaguar. They climbed inside and headed off. Edward snuggled into the plush seat of the Jag. He always preferred riding in James’ car to his own Ford Anglia. It felt more luxurious too. James’ father ran the China Clay Works and hoped for James to take over but James didn’t want a career of importing ‘mucky clay’ to different places along Sodor and the Main land. Edward knew that James wanted something more but was still unsure of what to do. James then pulled into Suddery’s play park and parked on the small road side. 

“Is this where you want to have our picnic?” 

“Sure do, babe. Come on, I’m starving.” 

Edward chuckled and they hopped out of the car. Hand in hand, they walked over to a little spot. James threw the chequered blanket down on the grass and placed the basket on top. 

“Do you think here will be good?” 

“I think so; hopefully we won’t get bothered by some children.” Edward said. 

James made a noise of agreement. They sat down on the grassy floor, as James opened the basket. 

“What would you like first, Eddie?” 

“What is there?” Edward asked, peeking in. 

“Well, there’s ham or salmon sandwiches, sponge or chocolate cake, strawberry tarts. Oooh, I’ve also got scones as well, with some strawberry and raspberry jam.” Then a pink tinge came onto James’ cheeks. “I know they are your favourites.” 

“James...” Edward breathed. “You softie.” And he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. James’ cheeks went from pink to red. To distract himself, James went to open one of the jam jars, grabbed a knife and went to spread the jam over it when a bee buzzed over. The two males stilled as the bee buzzed round the jam and then to the picnic basket. 

“Oh, no, you don’t.” James growled and he batted the bee away. The bee buzzed and flew away from James’ swatting hand. “Get out of it, go on.” But the bee had other ideas. It buzzed its way back over to the sweet smelling jam. “Grrr.” 

“James, don’t do that.” Edward warned. “You’ll anger it.”

“Don’t care,” James said, and then swatted again at the poor insect as it came back for a second try. “I’m not having this bloody insect ruin our date.” The bee buzzed angrily and then flew from James’ swatting hand to his face. Then...“OW!” James cried, causing everyone to look around. Edward gaped as James’ hands flew to his nose and he fell back, wailing in agony. 

“James?” Edward said, slipping closer to James’ side. “James, stop it. Let me have a look. James, come on now.” 

“Ow! Bastard bee!” he scolded. Edward sighed. 

“James, you’re acting like a child, now let me look at it!” 

Slowly, James sat up and pulled his hands away. Edward’s eyes widened behind his glasses as he stared at James’ red nose as it developed a small bump. The bee’s sting was still lodged in his nose. Where the bee’s body was now, Edward didn’t know. But he was too preoccupied in soothing James’ nose to care. Edward awed and pulled a now upset James to his chest. 

“It’s okay, James. We better pack this stuff up and get you to a chemist and quickly. Okay?” 

“H-Henry has a first aid kit.” James whimpered. 

“You sure you want to go to Henry and Gordon’s? Will they be in?” 

“Yeah, they’re off today.” James said. 

Edward sighed. So, he packed everything away, folded the blanket back up and led James away, with the basket in tow. They then drove back along the road to Gordon and Henry’s. Edward knocked on the door as James carried on whimpering about his stung nose. Gordon opened the door and his eyes widened. 

“Edward, James, what can we do you for?” 

“Can we come in, Gordon? We need to borrow something.” 

Gordon then noticed James and raised an eyebrow. “What’s matter with him?” 

“You’ll find out in a minute. Please can we come in?” 

Gordon nodded and allowed them to come inside. Gordon led them into the living room. Henry was sorting out paperwork but he looked up as they came in. 

“Henry, do you have your first aid kit?” 

“Yeah, why what happened?” 

Edward turned to James. “Come on, James. Let them see.” But James shook his head making Edward sigh. “James, come on. You can’t leave it.” James whimpered. Slowly, he withdrew his hands. Gordon and Henry’s eyes widened and suddenly they began to laugh. Edward bit his lip he stared at his boyfriend’s nose. It was redder than it had been earlier and the bump was getting bigger. The bee sting was there. 

“Look, Henry.” teased Gordon. “It’s James the red nosed male.” 

Edward shot Gordon and Henry a nasty look, which made them stop and Henry left to go and find the first aid kit. James’ hands moved back to his nose and he sat down. Edward sat down beside him and softly explained the situation, whilst comforting the red head. 

********************

Three days later...

As Douglas finished his lunch, he noticed Donald with Thomas, Duck and Percy. He watched his twin laugh with his friends as they walked over to get food. His stomach began to fill with butterflies as he watched his twin. His heart ached. Donald laughed heartily at something Percy was telling them. Suddenly he caught sight of Douglas looking at him. Douglas went red and looked back down at his empty plate. He heard Oliver sigh beside him. 

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” 

Douglas looked up at him. “What?” 

Oliver sighed. “Why don’t you just go up to Donald and talk? You obviously miss him. It’s not right twins being separated.” 

Douglas sighed. Oliver was right, he did miss Donald. He really didn’t want to be apart from him. Every night he would look over at the other side of the room to see Donald with his back to him and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back in with him and hold him close...and forget everything that had happened. 

He looked back over to see his twin who had his back to him again and slowly, he got to his feet and walked over to them. As he drew near, Thomas caught sight of him and grinned. “Hey, Douglas.” 

Douglas smiled at him, but focused back to Donald, who had stiffened and was trying his best to look away. “Donald?” he started, softly. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Donald scoffed. “Sure. Have you come tae say you’re sorry?” 

Douglas scowled. That little...! The tone that he had used on him, it made it sound like Donald was accusing him of this whole mess. This was Donald’s fault as well his. 

“I’ve nothing tae be sorry for!” he barked. 

“Nothing tae be sorry for?” Donald echoed, whipping round to finally look at his brother. “You’re the one that said it!” 

“Me?” Douglas cried. “It was all you!” 

“Liar!” Donald snapped. 

Then everything seemed to happen at once. Douglas went forward, grabbed his twin and shoved him against the wall. Screams were heard, Donald leaped for his brother again, knocking the rack of trays and cutlery. Percy was pulled back by Duck to avoid getting hurt. Punches were thrown as well as insults in Gaelic. One even hit Douglas square in the nose and knocked him to the floor. Donald stared down at his twin, lying on the floor, clutching his nose. Douglas pulled back his hand and everyone gasped at the sight of blood. 

“D-Dougie?” Donald gasped. 

“What is going on here?” rang a voice. Everyone looked round to see Lady Hatt standing at the double doors with Mrs Kindly. They strode forward and stopped beside Donald and Douglas, who was slowly getting to his feet. “I might have thought it would be you two. But not fighting with each other. Both of you go to the nurse, clean yourselves up and go to my classroom when you’re done. Mr. Percival will speak with the pair of you. You’re lucky it wasn’t an expulsion!” and with that she walked off sternly with Mrs Kindly. 

*************************

Donald glared over at his twin who was tending to his bloody nose. Douglas wasn’t looking at him, he was too busy checking to see if his nose wasn’t bleeding anymore but still held the tissue to his nose, in case. Douglas probably didn’t want to look at him...so why was he looking at his twin? Donald turned away. He couldn’t believe that he had hit his own twin, why had he gone and done that for? He never wanted to fight Douglas; all he wanted was just a god damn apology from his twin for the other night. But no, Douglas was as stubborn as ever...well, they both were. They were twins after all. He never wanted this. He’d never wanted to argue with his twin. After so much they’d shared together since they’d become much more than brothers, and now they’re having this...this tiff! For what?! A little argument about—

The door to the classroom opened and their headmaster, Mr Percival, entered the room. He looked at them, through his glasses which flashed menacingly. He walked over to Donald, examined his black eye, shook his head and then went over to Douglas. Donald watched as Douglas – at Mr Percival’s request – moved away the tissue and let him look at it. The bespectacled man hissed and Donald felt a pang of guilt for hitting his twin. Luckily it wasn’t bleeding anymore, but Donald knew his twin would keep the tissue on until he was sure it would stop. Douglas then reapplied the tissue and glanced at Donald, who looked away from him. Mr Percival shook his head and leaned against a desk, in front of the Scottish Twins. 

“I really don’t know what this is about,” he started. “But I never ever expected you two to fight one another. I know you two have pulled little pranks here and there but this...this is ridiculous. You two shouldn’t be doing this! You’re family, for God’s sake!” 

Donald stared at the headmaster, stony faced. He didn’t want to look at his twin at this moment. He wanted to get away. To get out before he did something he would regret. To his brother...his own mirror image...his lover. 

“Now, before this detention ends, I want you two to make up and end this little fight before it gets out of hand and somebody else gets hurt besides yourselves.” 

Suddenly, Donald got to his feet, startling his twin and Mr Percival. He shrugged on his leather jacket, shouldered his bag and stormed over to the door. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” the headmaster yelled. 

“Away from here!” Donald snapped. 

“Douglas, come back here at once!” 

Donald froze at the door, his hand gripped tightly on the door handle. 

“Wrong twin, sir!” he growled. And with that he left the room, not even glancing back at his twin, who watched him leave with tears in his eyes. 

*******************************

It had been a week since the twins’ detention and since then the twins kept their distance from one another especially in classes as the teachers had been instructed by Mr Percival to keep them apart in case of another fight. Now, school was finished and Douglas had gone off with Oliver and Toad to their house for the night. Donald was just leaving the station to head home. He had noticed how tired he looked and felt since the whole argument had started. He also noticed how much he actually missed him. Did Douglas miss him? He stopped in his tracks and looked the way he’d come. It wasn’t that far to walk to Oliver’s house and he could make it in time to see him and apologise for everything that happened: the argument, the fight...for being a lousy brother and unforgiving lover. Donald sucked in his damn pride and took a chance. But before he could get anywhere, a voice called to him. 

“Well, lookie what we have here.” It said. “A Sodor student.” 

Donald turned and saw five students standing behind him. From the uniforms they were wearing, they were from one of the Main Land Academies. But why were they here and why go after Donald? 

“What do you want?” he asked, taking a step back. 

“Well, we just like to give Sodor Academy students a little word of warning as most of the Main Landers do.” One of them said. 

Donald sneered. “Do me a favour, laddies. Get yerselves a better life than beating up yon poor defenceless kiddies who haven’t even done anything to ye.” 

A kid with a face like a pug pulled a face at him, like he was confused. “Are you for real, pal?” 

“I’m standing here aren’t I? Now, be a good bunch and run along, eh?” 

“Wait...I know you.” The pug faced kid said. “You’re one of the McKeown Twins aren’t you?” 

Donald smirked. “I’m glad to see that my reputation precedes me.” 

“Where’s the other one? I thought twins comprised of two people who looked alike.” 

Donald’s heart panged at the mention of Douglas. He turned away but was stopped by someone grabbing his collar. He choked and swung his arm around until it connected. A yell of pain came from behind him and Donald ran. One of the Main Landers shouted a warning and suddenly, he heard them running after him. 

Around the corner, Duck was standing there. He had seen everything. He took a step back and hurried off to Oliver and Toad’s to let Douglas know that his twin needed help. 

*******************

Douglas stared out of the window. The household of Oliver and Toad’s was warm and cosy unlike outside. He also needed the company as whenever he was home with Donald. Donald would hide away in another room, like the den or their room. The only time they were together was when it was tea time or when they went to bed. Even then the tension was awful as the twins slept with their backs to one another. It had gotten worse after the fight and their parents had given them both a scolding. Unconsciously, Douglas’ hand went to his nose. He felt a slight bump where the nose had broken a little. Maybe now people would be able to tell the difference. Douglas sighed. They wouldn’t like that. Nobody been able to tell who was who, it was best game they played. Their mother had tried everything to tell them apart, by giving them different clothes on their birthdays and around Christmas time but they never wore them. If they did, it wouldn’t be long before they swapped each other’s clothes around and confused everyone. But Oliver and Toad were the only ones that could tell them apart...how, Douglas never knew but they did. Douglas felt his eyes begin to water again. He blinked them away. 

He looked round as Toad came in, silent as always and handed Douglas a drink as Oliver followed. 

“So,” Oliver asked, as he switched on the television set and flicked it through the Netflix search engine. “Have you spoken to Donald?” 

Douglas stiffened in his seat. “Not really.” He mumbled. 

“And why haven’t you?” Oliver asked. 

“Because every time I want to, he disappears.” 

“So, why don’t you call him?” Oliver asked. 

“He won’t answer.” Douglas said, running a finger round the rim of the glass he was holding. 

“You have to settle this.” Toad said. “It has been over week.” 

Douglas mumbled in agreement. A sudden knock on the door interrupted them and from the urgency of it, it was important. Oliver got to his feet and hurried to the door. Douglas and Toad listened. 

“Duck?” Oliver’s voice sounded. 

“Hi, Oliver...is Douglas...here?” Duck sounded out of breath, like he’d been running. 

“Yes, he is. What’s—Duck!” 

Suddenly, Duck came barging in, panting. “Douglas, thank god, you’re here.” 

“Duck, what’s going on?” 

“It’s...its Donald. He’s in trouble!” 

Douglas’ stomach fell. Donald? In trouble? “He’s what?” 

“A bunch of students from the Main Land came up to him. They’re chasing him.” 

“Where to?” Douglas snarled, as he put down his drink and hurried to the door. 

“Last time I saw them, they were near Knapford station.” Duck explained as they hurried out of the house. “Donald looked as though he was coming here.” 

“Here,” Oliver said. “Take me mum’s car, she won’t mind you using it.” 

Soon they all climbed in and drove it to the spot where Donald had been. But as Douglas looked round, Donald was nowhere in sight. He glanced at Duck in the back seat. 

“Which way did he go?” 

“He took the left. I’m not sure where he went after that as I ran to get you.” 

Douglas stared helplessly out of windscreen. Where would his twin go to? Where? Donald always knew where to go even matters like this. Douglas knew that his twin would need a sanctuary to go to until those bloody Main Landers left him alone. Suddenly, the penny dropped and Douglas pummelled the engine. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Careful!” Oliver yelled. 

“I think I know where he’s gone.” Douglas said, ignoring Oliver. “We often caught a train to go there but sometimes it’s better to go by foot, if you’re in the right area.” 

“Where?” Oliver asked. 

“Castle Loch.” 

Duck stared at him. “Castle Loch? But that’s miles away!” 

“I don’t think he’ll be going all the way but he’s heading in that direction.” Douglas explained. 

“But why Castle Loch?” Toad asked. 

Douglas sighed. “We go there sometimes when we skip school; took a bus to Maron station, caught the train and headed to Castle Loch just for the day. It reminds us of Scotland. We’ve gone ever since it was built and our parents took us there.” What Douglas said was partially true. It was a little safe haven for them when their parents were at home and they’d want some alone time together, they go out to the Loch when it was quiet and lay in the warmth. They’d cuddle up and enjoy the fact that it was part of their Scottish heritage. And it was also good when they felt a little frisky and wanted to do some ‘public displaying’.

“So, Donald will be along there?” 

“Somewhere in that area, aye.” Douglas said. They drove along the road, keeping an eye out for his twin. Suddenly, as they came further down onto a countryside lane, Duck called out. 

“Douglas, stop!” cried Duck. Douglas slammed on the brakes. Duck was pointing ahead of them. They all looked to see four or five students in uniform looking round the lane. “There’s the Main Landers that were after Donald.” 

Douglas snarled as the beast in his chest roared at him to get even. He turned off the engine, jumped out of the car and strode over to them. “Oi!” he yelled. The students turned and gazed bewildered as Douglas grabbed hold of the Main Lander near him by the collar. “What did you do to my twin? Where is he?” 

“We-we didn’t do anything. He was the one that started it. He hit Dodge.” 

“I don’t care who he hit, just tell me where he is!” 

“He was too far ahead of us and he jumped a gate down there.” One of them said, pointing half a mile down the way they’d come. “When we looked, he was gone.” 

Douglas growled and shoved the student away. He walked off and left Duck and Oliver to deal with them. He pulled bushes and hedges aside, calling out for Donald. When he reached a gate, he climbed onto it looking down at a ditch. 

“Donald! Donald! Where are ye, Donald?” 

“Douglas!” cried a voice. 

“Donnie! Donald, where are ye?” 

“Down here.” 

Douglas hopped over the gate and hurried over. Something in the ditch caught his eye. He looked in and found his twin, sitting in the ditch, his right leg stuck out. He looked to be in pain. 

“Donnie!” Douglas gasped. 

Donald smiled at his twin. “Dougie.” 

“How did ye get down there?”

“Fell...I think I’ve twisted my ankle.” 

Douglas maneuvered himself near the edge of the ditch and jumped down to fall right by his twin. He knelt down beside him and hugged him. Donald was eager to return the hug. 

“Thank gods, yer safe. I was so worried.” 

“I’m fine, Dougie. Just a sprained ankle.” 

“I don’t care.” Douglas breathed. “You could have been in a worse state if those...idiots got hold of you.” 

“Good thing, I fell down here, huh?” 

Douglas’ laugh was brittle. He tightened his hold on Donald. 

“Dougie?” 

“...I’m sorry, Donnie.” 

“Don’t apologise now, Dougie. Let’s get out of here first...and then we can make up.”

Even though, Donald couldn’t see, Douglas couldn’t help but smile. Slowly, with Douglas’ help, Donald got to his feet...or foot and looked round for a way up and out. A voice then called out to them over from over the ditch. 

“Donald? Douglas? Where are you?” 

It was Toad. “Toad!” Douglas yelled. “In this ditch, hurry.” Suddenly, there was a sound of scuffling, footsteps and three worried faces peered at them over the broken thorn bush. 

“Donald!” Oliver cried. “You’re okay!” 

“Except for a bad ankle.” Donald spoke up. “Where’s the Main Landers?” 

“They ran off. Duck threatened to call the police. Hopefully, they’ll be out on the next train to the Main Land.” 

Douglas nodded. “Good. Now, you three, help Donald up and then you can get me out.” 

They all nodded. Toad carefully moved aside the piece of bramble and Duck and Oliver reached out to take hold of Donald’s hands. Slowly and cursing from the pain, Donald was lifted from the ditch and given to Duck to support against. Then Toad and Oliver pulled Douglas out. Once he was out, he hugged his twin.

“Donald, I’m sorry about this whole thing. I...” 

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I started it.” 

“No, I started it.” 

“No, you didn’t—“ 

“Why don’t we just say,” Oliver cut in. “That you were both in the wrong...just be glad you’ve made up.” 

The twins looked at him and then back at each other. 

“Aye,” said Donald. Douglas smiled. “And Duck...” 

Duck held up a hand. “Don’t mention it. It’s fine to worry over. Everyone does it.”

The twins smiled at Duck. Douglas turned his back to his twin, allowing him to climb onto his back. When he did, they all walked to the car and headed to the hospital...and then home. 

*********************

Donald gasped as his twin pressed him against the wall, their lips locked into a passionate kiss. Their hands groped at the clothing they wore. Donald’s hands then slid up and made his fingers coil into the long strands of his twin’s hair. Douglas growled into his mouth and Donald felt his pant’s zip being tugged down. The kiss broke and they rested their foreheads together. 

“Dougie, I missed you.” 

“I know. I missed you too, Donald.” Douglas purred, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. 

“Telepathic link, huh?” Donald asked titling his head back as his twin began to trail kisses up his neck. 

“You’d be surprised.” Douglas chuckled. His hand slithered down Donald’s right leg. He looked down at his brother’s bandaged ankle. “Is your foot okay?” 

“Aye...itches a little, but I cannae do a thing about it!” Donald said, with a shrug. 

“Do ye want me tae scratch it?” 

“Maybe later.” Donald said. Douglas smiled but then it turned into a look of regret. Donald frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry I threw the first punch.” 

Donald wrapped his arms around Douglas’ shoulders. “No, I should be sorry. I broke that cute little nose of yers.” 

Douglas smirked. “Well, I had it coming. Besides it may be the only way for people tae tell us apart.” He looked up at his twin, with an inquisitive expression. “Why did ye get all defensive when Mr Percival mistook me for you? I thought we were used tae it.” 

“Heat of the moment.” Donald said, with a shrug. 

Douglas chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lover’s lips. “Silly twin of mine.” Donald pulled his twin close to him and rotated his hips against his twin’s. Douglas grinned. “Is that an invitation?” 

Donald grinned at his twin. “What do you think?” 

“Why tell you, when you can use that little ‘twin telepathy’ we have?” 

Donald held his twin’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes. They broke into identical grins and leaned to kiss again. Showing each other just how much they’d miss the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello, guys. My god, this is the longest chapter...so far. Okay, so a majority of this chapter is based on the episode ‘Twin Trouble’ in season 6. It’s probably one of my favourite episodes throughout the whole show and it helped to be inspired for this part of the plot. It’s also like the Twin’s Fight in Ouran as well....except it wasn’t scripted. So, I hope you twincest lovers out there loved this chapter, like I do *insert fangirl squeal!*
> 
> I’m also hoping that you EdwardxJames lovers out there approved of their moment...basically it was based off ‘Buzz, Buzz’ or as the Americans know it as ‘James goes Buzz, Buzz’. Now a little random fact about me and this episode, when I was younger I used to be terrified of this episode especially with scene where James got stung by the bee. I used to hide behind the sofa until it was over and I think it probably scared me that much, I got and still have a fear of bees and wasps. I can’t be near them without squealing. So, I’d just like to thank Rev. W. Awdry for traumatising me at a young age. 
> 
> Anyways, enough about me, I hope you enjoyed this LOOOONG chapter. Reviews are love :)


	9. Little Demons

A car pulled up in front of the big house and the engine stopped. A tall man with muscles and long white hair stepped out of the car and looked up at the house. A soft smile came to his lips. It had been a while since he’d been here as he’d been living on the Main land for a several years and then came back. He wanted a better life and here was where he wanted to be. BoCo glanced into the back seat of the car to see his sons, playing with their cars and trucks that they’d treasured since their third birthday.

 

“Bill, Ben.” He called to them. The small twins looked up at him, expectantly. “We’re here. Come on, let’s go.”

 

The twins took off their seatbelts and hurried out of the car. The three of them walked up to the front door and knocked. BoCo just hoped they were in. The door opened and a tall muscle man – more muscular than BoCo himself – with greyish hair stood in the door way. Gordon’s blue eyes widened as he stared at BoCo.

 

“Hey, Gordon.” BoCo chirped. “Long time no see.”

 

“Bloody hell, BoCo. It’s been too long.” Gordon said and the two friends hugged. BoCo saw Henry coming in to the hallway and gasped.

 

“BoCo?”

 

“Hey, Henry.” and he and Gordon parted.

 

“Come in, BoCo and your...?”

 

“Oh,” said BoCo, as he manoeuvred Bill and Ben inside the home. “Gordon, Henry, this is Bill and Ben, my sons. Bill, Ben, these are my two oldest friends, Gordon and Henry.”

 

Ben looked up at Gordon, as though trying to examine him closely. “Shouldn’t you be in an old folk’s home?”

 

Gordon spluttered as Henry tried to contain his laughter. BoCo sighed.

 

“Ben, that’s enough.” He chided.

 

But Bill butted in and spoke to Henry. “Is he your sugar daddy?”

 

Henry’s stifled laughter became a noise of shock. BoCo groaned in frustration. Thankfully, Gordon moved them all away from the matter by moving them all into the living room. But Bill and Ben made a noise of protest and Henry allowed them to go and play in the garden. They hurried off as BoCo shouted a warning of them to stay in the garden. As the three adults settled down into the living room, Gordon turned to speak to him.

 

“So, how old are Bill and Ben?”

 

“They’ll be six soon.” Boco said. “It somehow feels longer.”

 

“And...What about their mother?” Henry asked. “Where’s she?”

 

BoCo then looked abashed. “She, um, up and left us when they were barely one.” He admitted. “So, I had to ask my family to babysit most of the time as I used to have two jobs so I could have enough money to give the twins a good life but then it got too much for me. So, I quit my jobs and decided to come back here. Hopefully, we’ll have an easy life.”

 

“Well, it’s good to know that you’re okay.”

 

BoCo nodded. “But hey, enough depressing stuff. So, you two finally hitched yet.”

 

Gordon chuckled a little. “Not yet. We’re just living together at the moment, we haven’t got that far. Oh, James and Edward got together.”

 

“Finally!” Henry mumbled.

 

BoCo raised an eyebrow. “James and Edward?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Really, I never thought James was Edward’s type!”

 

“Neither did we, until Edward told us about his crush on James after we told everyone about how we were dating.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, we told him time and time again to tell him but Edward wouldn’t. Then we found out on Gordon’s birthday party that they’d gone home with each other and now they’re dating.”

 

“Your birthday?” BoCo gasped. “Oh, my god. Sorry, Gordon.”

 

“It’s fine, BoCo. You’ve been away from Sodor...unlike someone I could mention.” Gordon grunted.

 

BoCo raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, do you remember me and Scott having a falling out when I came out to my family? Well, Henry got a phone call from him before my birthday and decided to make a surprise visit. We talked and we made up.”

 

“Oh, I see. By the way, how are those young ‘uns?”

 

“You mean Thomas, Percy and the others.” Henry asked. “They’re fine. We’ve had two new girls brought to the Academy, Emily and Rosie. Thomas is going out with Emily and Duck and Percy are dating, too.”

 

BoCo smiled. “Hopefully, I’ll get to them sometime.”

 

Suddenly, a knock came on the door.

 

***********************

 

James pulled up in his Jaguar with Edward in the passenger seat. He looked towards the bespectacled male. Edward blinked at him.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Nothing,” James said, grinning.

 

Edward sighed. “You’re up to something, aren’t you?”

 

James’ grin slackened. “No, I’m not!” he said, indignantly.

 

Edward scoffed. “Come on, Gordon and Henry will be waiting.”

 

They hopped out and stopped when they noticed another car. It wasn’t Gordon or Henry’s, so whose was it? Suddenly, a cackle of laughter was heard and both males jumped as two small boys hurried from the back garden, yelling and making noises. James jumped behind Edward as the boys circled them, making gun fire noises. Edward chuckled at their antics and at James’ cowardice. One of the boys stopped and looked up at Edward.

 

“How come you two aren’t falling?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” the other boy said, coming round to stand next to his twin. “We’ve shot you plenty of times and you’re not falling to your knees!”

 

“Actually,” Edward said, kneeling down to look both boys straight in the eye. “We’re actually fitted with bulletproof clothing. So, you cannot hurt us.”

 

“What?” Both boys screeched. “But that’s not possible.”

 

“Oh, it’s _very_ possible!” Edward contradicted. “Now, we have business to attend to. So, if you’ll excuse me and my partner.”

 

And Edward got to his feet and he and James walked to the front door, leaving Bill and Ben speechless. James watched them and then looked back at Edward. “How did you do that?” he asked.

 

“Just a little knack I have.” Edward said, with a shrug. “I'm great with kids.” He reached up and knocked on the door. Soon, the door was opened by Henry.

 

“Hey, guys. Come on in.” he then glanced at Bill and Ben who had then gone back to playing.

 

“Don’t worry, they’re safe.” Edward reassured him.

 

“Really?”

 

Edward nodded and they followed Henry inside and were shocked by the man sitting with Gordon.

 

“BoCo?” they gasped.

 

BoCo looked up and grinned. “Hey, James, Edward. It’s been a while.”

 

“It has.” Edward said, smiling. “Were those two boys outside yours?”

 

“That’s right they are. They’re my sons.”

 

“Your sons?” James exclaimed.

 

“Yes, it’s a long story. I also hear from a couple of birds that you two are together.” Both males blushed but nodded anyway. BoCo laughed. “You don’t have to be shy about it, you two. I’m not here to judge. Although, I never thought James would be your type, Edward.”

 

James pouted and clung to Edward. Edward noticed Gordon rolling his eyes. He and James both sat down and soon the five began to chat about old times.

 

*****************************

 

Gordon grunted in annoyance as he slumped down in his armchair. James and Edward looked over at him.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Edward asked.

 

“Those two boys. They’ve made my head ache with all of their running around and yelling!”

 

Edward rolled his eyes but James cut in. “I know, making fun of my wound I had last week and then nearly smashing that vase.”

 

Henry came back in. “They’ve gone now. Gordon, what’s wrong?”

 

“Bill and Ben.” James and Gordon said, together. Henry laughed.

 

“I thought they were quite cute.”

 

“You what?” gasped James.

 

“Yeah, I did too.” said Edward.

 

“Even when they nearly smashed that vase?” Gordon asked, aghast.

 

“No,” Henry said, shaking his head. “I never really liked that vase anyway! Besides, they were probably just hyped on sugar that BoCo gave them. You know how kids get.”

 

Gordon grunted. Edward smiled. “Besides Gordon, you might be able to babysit them for BoCo sometime.”

 

“What?!”

 

“So, you might have to get used to their behaviour from now on.”

 

Gordon groaned under his breath. “Oh, the indignity!”

 

Henry chuckled and slipped his arms around Gordon and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

*********************************

 

_Two weeks later..._

 

Bertie the bus driver was taking his usual nightly passengers back home. As he came along the usual Tidmouth route, he yawned widely and then squinted in the distance. A large truck was parked on the side of road, its indicators flashing. He passed them and noticed that the truck bonnet was open and the driver was examining every inch of it. It was obvious that the truck had broken down. Bertie sighed and then drove past to find his next passengers.

 

As Bertie left, the two men started arguing. They were arguing so much that they didn’t notice four figures moving in the dark towards the truck. They were all wearing black with masks covering their faces. The first figure moved towards the truck doors and jiggled the door lock open, quietly. They moved the door opened and looked inside. The other figures moved their torches inside the truck at the cargo. The first figure moved and took hold of the boxes. He pulled it apart and opened the packaging. They gasped. Meat! A bargain if ever they saw one.

 

They wrapped the meat back up and then placed it inside the black bags they were carrying. The first figure jumped in and grabbed as much meat as they could fit in their bags. They closed van doors, locked it again as the truck engine rumbled to life and they hurried off into the night. The men jumped inside and then the van drove off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Well, here’s another chapter. Well, here’s a welcome to Bill, Ben and BoCo. Reason being that there’s just not enough of BoCo since...what season 5?! I really am hoping that BoCo makes a return to the series after being away for a long time. Already in love with season 20, especially the episodes: Henry gets the Express and Love Me Tender, doesn't help watching as my shipping feels kick in when watching but I had a good laugh with Henry gets the Express.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon! Reviews are love :)


	10. Quarantine (Part 1)

The black clothed figures that had fled soon caught a train and hurried off to the Train Whistle pub. There, the figures sold some of the meat and made over a hundred pound. Soon, the figures headed out and talked with a few dealers. The dealers then took the meat and made calls to distribute the meat. The figures then left and headed to their car. They hopped inside and the driver took off his mask and floored it. Diesel pulled off his mask and grinned.

 

“Another successful night, boys.” He said as the other boys took off their masks. ‘Arry and Bert sniggered in the front but Paxton looked unsure.

 

“Are you sure we can distribute meat like that, Diesel?” he asked.

 

Diesel growled. “For goodness sake, Paxton, stop being a worrier. You knew what you were getting yourself into when we asked you to come along.”

 

‘Arry and Bert sniggered again as Paxton subsided.

 

********************

 

The meat had gone on into homes and soon reached Sodor Supermarket which was were Henry was now. He’d had gotten himself and Gordon a good leg of lamb and knew it would be good for supper tonight. He had also collected a few things to go with it. He paid for his shopping and then headed to his car. He felt his phone buzz and he reached for it. It was Gordon. Henry answered it.

 

“Hey, Gordon.”

 

“Hi, Henry.” Gordon answered from the other end. “Listen, I’ve got a bit of bad news.”

 

“Oh, what’s wrong?” Henry asked, as he reached his car, opened it, placed his shopping bag on the back seat and hopped in the front.

 

“I’m afraid I’ve gotta work a longer shift. I’ll be late home tonight. Murdoch’s not well.”

 

“Y-you’re not coming home?”

 

“Well, not for tea, anyway.” Gordon grumbled. “You didn’t plan anything, did you?”

 

“Well...actually, I did.”

 

“Oh, god, Henry, I’m sorry!”

 

“It’s okay, Gordon. It’s fine.”

 

Gordon sighed on the other end. “I'll tell you what; tomorrow night I’ll take you out. Okay?”

 

Henry giggled. “Why don’t you save that for when our anniversary comes up, eh?”

 

There was a small pause. “Yeah, I’ve got to make it up to you somehow.”

 

“Okay then, on our next day off together, you treat me to a full breakfast. Sound good.”

 

“Spoken like a true, Brit.” Gordon rumbled. Henry. “I’ll see you tonight when I get home, okay?”

 

“I will. See you later, sausage.”

 

“...bye, Henry.”

 

Henry hung up his phone and turned on the engine. So now, he was having supper alone. Damn Murdoch for being ill. Henry sighed, reversed out of the car park and drove home for his tea.

 

********************************

 

It was very late when Gordon came home. He hopped out of his car with his bag in tow. He walked to the front door, opened it with his key and locked his car, from the threshold. He then stepped inside. The house was dark and quiet. He peeked inside the living room but didn’t find Henry asleep on the sofa. So, he must be in bed. Gordon left his gym bag on the table and proceeded upstairs to his and Henry’s bedroom. As he stepped inside, he found his lover, lying in bed asleep. Gordon smiled at his lover’s sleeping form. Suddenly, Henry moaned and shifted round to see Gordon.

 

“Hey.” He said, groggily.

 

“Hello, sleepy head.” Gordon said, moving and then sitting on the bed. “I’m really sorry about—are you okay?”

 

Henry shook his head. “Not really.”

 

“Well, get some sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning. Sleep is the best thing for you right now.”

 

Henry nodded and settled back on the bed. Gordon then got to his feet, undressed and jumped into bed. He then wrapped his arms around Henry and pulled him close. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep as soon as his head rested on the pillow.

 

*********************

 

The next morning, Thomas, Percy, Duck, Emily, Annie and Clarabelle were sitting around the kitchen, waiting for breakfast. As it was now half term, Thomas had decided to call a few friends with him, as his home wasn’t very big to fit all of them in there. His mother dished up everything and laid it out on the table. Before everyone tucked into the food, a knock came on the front door. Everyone looked round, bewildered. Thomas got to his feet and hurried to the front door as another knock sounded, this time it became more frantic. He opened the door to find Rosie and a short blonde haired woman. Rosie’s mother.

 

“Rosie, what’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“Thomas, may we come in? It’s urgent.”

 

“Of course.” Thomas said, stepping aside. He closed the door and led them into the kitchen.

 

“Rosie?” Percy asked, surprised.

 

“Hi, guys. Listen, that meat you’ve got. Did you buy it yesterday from Sodor Supermarket?”

 

“Yes, we bought it yesterday.” Thomas’ mother said.

 

“From Sodor Supermarket?” the woman asked. When Thomas’ mother nodded, Rosie and the older woman groaned.

 

“What’s going on?” Emily asked.

 

“There’s a rumour going around that Sodor Supermarket’s meat has been contaminated with something. People have gone to hospital because of it. Apparently, some of the meat was stolen from a truck. Half of it was sold at Train Whistle pub and the other half was sold to the supermarkets on Sodor. We’ve got to alert everyone, throw away that food and get everyone to see a doctor quickly.”

 

In an instant, everyone was up from the table throwing away the meat into the bin. Thomas whipped out his phone and called Gordon. After a few rings, Gordon answered. “Hello?”

 

“Gordon. It’s Thomas.”

 

“Oh, Thomas. What can I—?”

 

“Forget the formalities. Gordon, did you or Henry buy any meat from Sodor Supermarket, yesterday?”

 

“Henry bought some lamb yesterday.”

 

“Bin it, Gordon. It’s contaminated, all the meat is contaminated.”

 

“Oh, my god!” Gordon gasped. “Henry ate that meat last night. He said last night that he wasn’t well, he _still_ isn’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“You don’t think...”

 

“Shit! Gordon, don’t leave Henry’s side. Stay there.” He then turned to look behind him at the others. “Mum, we must hurry to Gordon’s and check on Henry. He ate the meat.”

 

***********************

 

At Brendam Docks, it was busy with a ship being loaded with cargo to go to Portugal. As soon as the ship was done, the men then watched the ship go only to see a small naval ship coming into port. The dock workers watched, confused as the ship came closer and closer. When the ship was docked, a man in military clothing stepped forward. The dockyard manager came to greet him. Even the trains that had arrived to collect and drop off shipments, stopped so that the crews could see what was going on.

 

“May I speak with Sir Topham Hatt?” the man said.

 

“Of course. You can depart from the ship over there,” and he pointed to the west side of the docks. “And I’ll take you to his office.”

 

The military man nodded. He then called over two of his comrades to join him. As soon as the naval ship was docked on the west, two tankers were carried off the ship by crane, along with the small army of soldiers. The dockyard manager led the Captain and his two sergeants over to an awaiting engine with a break van. They boarded the break van and the engine set off. Soon, the small train arrived at Knapford station. Usually, the station was busy but today it was quiet. The train pulled in to the first platform. The men disembarked and hurried to Sir Topham Hatt’s office. The dockyard manager knocked on the door and entered. Sir Topham Hatt looked up from his paperwork.

 

“Yes?” he asked.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, sir, but this Captain needs to speak with you, urgently.”

 

“Of course. Thank you, Mark.”

 

Mark nodded and left Sir Topham with the army men.

 

“What can I do for you?” he then asked.

 

“Sir Topham Hatt...I am Captain Eric Bluenose. I have reason to believe that your Island of Sodor has possession of some improper meat. We have warrants to quarantine off the whole island so that none of the meat reaches the Main land, sir.”

 

“Oh, indeed. I heard about that.” Sir Topham Hatt said. “Well, this will make me lose money with the island being closed off. But the health of those people who have eaten the meat must come first. I’ll grant this, but please tell me that there _is_ a vaccine?” When Bluenose nodded, Sir Topham Hatt sighed with relief. “So, tell me how did the meat get contaminated?”

 

*************************

 

Soon, the whole of Sodor was in chaos. The Vicarstown Bridge that led to Barrow had been closed off. Holiday makers had been sent back and were promised refunds; the docks were all askew as the ships that wanted to enter and leave were turned away. But Sodor’s hospitals were packed with patients. So, the army had turned to Sodor Academy and cleared out the tables, desks, chairs and display cases. Soon, makeshift hospitals wards and waiting rooms were made.

 

Gordon held Henry’s hand with the others behind him as they walked inside the school turned hospital. At Henry and Gordon’s home earlier, Gordon managed to catch an approaching ambulance, flagged it down and out came two army paramedics. When Gordon explained the situation, the paramedics asked to come in. Later on, they gave Henry a blood test and examined his symptoms, such as his clammy skin and stomach pains and then decided that Henry should go to the hospital. So, now Henry was lying on an ambulance cart bed and was wheeled off into the ward that had been the school assembly hall. One of the nurses led them over to one of the downstairs classrooms and asked them to wait. But to their shock, they found a sobbing James by the classroom windows.

 

“James?” Gordon asked.

 

James looked up with reddened eyes. “G-Gordon? Thomas? Percy?”

 

“James?” Percy asked. “Why are you here?”

 

James sniffed. “Edward, he ate that bloody meat!”

 

“Edward did?” Rosie asked.

 

“Yes,” James said, though his sobs. “But why are _you_ guys here, if you didn’t know about Edward? Where’s Henry?” At Gordon’s heartbroken look, James’ eyes widened his horror. “He didn’t? He couldn’t...”

 

“He did, James.” Gordon whimpered. “Like everyone else, he didn’t know. But thank god, he’s here.”

 

The door opened and Oliver and Toad came in.

 

“Duck, we got your message.” Oliver said. “How’s Henry?”

 

“We don’t know yet.” Duck replied. “We’ve just found out that Edward is in here.”

 

“Edward?” Oliver asked. Duck nodded. “Oh, god.”

 

James leaned against the window and began to cry again. Emily sighed and, feeling sorry for the red head, sat down beside him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.

 

*****************************

 

An hour later, Gordon was sitting by Henry’s bedside as the dark haired male hissed in agony as the stomach pains hit him. Gordon shuffled closer and brushed a hand across Henry’s forehead.

 

“You’ll be all right, Henry. I promise you. The doctors are doing everything they can.”

 

“...but when are they...g-going to be...ah, bringing the vaccine?”

 

“I don’t know, Henry. I just...don’t know. But who knows it might come earlier than planned.”

 

Henry nodded and hissed again. “You know...it’s funny.”

 

“What is?”

 

“I know that one day, I’d be coming back here...to Sodor Academy but not in this way.” And he hissed again.

 

Gordon’s laugh was brittle. Footsteps sounded behind them and Gordon looked round to see BoCo, with Bill and Ben on either side of him.

 

“So, Percy was right then.” BoCo said, standing beside them. Gordon nodded. BoCo sighed. He then turned to his sons. “Bill, Ben. Please...go stand over there and don’t touch anything.”

 

The young twins nodded. They moved over to the hall steps and sat down to play with an Nintendo Wii. BoCo sat down beside Gordon.

 

“Did you hear about the army coming in?” BoCo asked, trying to keep his voice low.

 

“No, what army?” asked Gordon.

 

“An army from the Mainland arrived on a boat. They’ve sent every citizen on Sodor into their homes and sent everyone for tests. There’s still more coming in to the hospitals...and the whole island’s been quarantined off.”

 

“Q-quarantined?” Henry gasped.

 

BoCo nodded. “Yeah. The army managed to persuade Sir Topham Hatt to close it off.”

 

“What?!” they asked.

 

“Shhh!” BoCo hushed. “But that’s all I know so far, all we’ve got to now, is wait for the vaccine to arrive.”

 

“Which I hope comes quickly.” Henry whimpered and cried out as a stomach pain hit him again.

 

“Nurse!” Gordon yelled. A girl came hurrying over with two other nurses.

 

“You might need to go. We’ll call on you when ready.”

 

Gordon nodded. He pressed a kiss to Henry’s forehead, stood up and was about to leave and BoCo with Bill and Ben, when...

 

“Wait.” Gordon said.

 

“What is it?” asked BoCo. Gordon turned round and looked round. He hurried over to a nurse.

 

“Excuse me,” he asked. “Where is Edward Stewart?”

 

“Oh, he’s over there at the end bed but he won’t be awake as we’ve had to sedate him.”

 

Gordon nodded. “Thank you.” He went back over to BoCo and they hurried off to the classroom where the others are waiting.

 

“What was that about?” asked BoCo.

 

“I needed to see if Edward was okay. He ate the meat.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes. I thought Edward, out of all of us, would have been the careful one. But he’s in safe hands.”

 

As they reached the classroom, Gordon saw James on the phone. _Must be Edward’s parents,_ Gordon thought. James said a groggy farewell and hung up.

 

“I...I called Edward’s parents.” He said and sniffed. “They won’t be able to come to the island as the Vicarstown Bridge is closed and the island being quarantined. They won’t see him until it’s been called off.”

 

“It’s getting worse, now, isn’t it?” Toad asked.

 

“It may be that, Toad.” Duck said. “I’ll go and get us all some drinks. We’ll all need it.”

 

“I’ll come with you.” Percy said and the two vacated the classroom.

 

Gordon moved and sat down beside James. “I’ve asked about Edward.”

 

James looked up at him, expectantly. “And?”

 

“They’ve had to put him under sedation.” Gordon explained.

 

“W-why?”

 

“I’m not sure, but the nurse said he’ll be fine. I can promise you that.”

 

James nodded and wiped his eyes. “How’s Henry?”

 

“Still fighting but he keeps getting stomach pains. We think it could be a symptom, but hopefully, it won’t last long.”

 

James sniffed again. “I just hope we don’t get anyone else we know in here.”

 

“I’ll drink to that.” Gordon said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Okay, so this idea was based on episode of Shameless, the UK version not the US. But I’ve tweaked it a little bit so it’s not exactly like the episode. Now, for those who didn’t figure it out or did and need my say, the Captain that spoke to the Fat Controller was of course Bluenose from TUGS...I’m not sure if I should use some of the TUGS characters in this, make a sort of crossover for a few chapters. I’ll have a good think about it. Anyways, there’s not much to say about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this...or practically screamed at your laptop screens. I know I....sort of was.
> 
> Reviews are love :)


	11. Quarantine (part 2)

About less than half hour later, Duck and Percy made two trips to the classroom and gave everyone a drink of water, as there wasn’t anything else to drink. As they settled down and silently prayed for everyone who ate the meat, the door to the classroom opened and everyone looked round to see Diesel entering the classroom. He looked worried and ashamed. The others watched him as he stood awkwardly, rubbing his arm.

 

“Diesel?” Gordon asked. “What’s wrong? What happened? Is it Henry?”

 

“Or Edward?” James asked.

 

“No, it’s not...that.” he murmured. “...I...I have a confession to make.”

 

“What?” Percy asked.

 

“You know how the meat was contagious?” they all nodded. “Well, you see...me and some other lads found the truck that had the meat on it. We had no idea, honestly!”

 

Duck’s face dropped. “Diesel, you didn’t?”

 

Percy looked round at his boyfriend. “Did what?”

 

Diesel sighed. “I didn’t know. So...we took the meat and we...went to the Train Whistle pub and sold it. Somehow the meat and gotten into the hands of some supermarket sellers and—.”

 

“So, Henry is ill because of YOU!” Gordon thundered. Diesel stared at Gordon, horrified. “Henry and Edward are lying in those beds, nearly dying because of your idiocy!”

 

“Well, we had no idea the meat had the disease in it!” Diesel said, defensively. “We just thought it was exported meat and would sell it for a good offer.”

 

“And looking at the packaging never crossed your mind?!” Duck snapped.

 

“It wasn’t marked. They were just in boxes—!” Suddenly, Diesel was flung back against the wall by Gordon. He yelled as he hit the wall hard.

 

“You caused this.” Gordon growled. “So now I’ll end it for you.” And Gordon raised his fist. Diesel closed his eyes and waited for the hit. As the fist swung, BoCo stepped forward and caught Gordon’s arm. Gordon looked round. “Let go of me, BoCo!”

 

“Gordon, stop it. This is _not_ you. You’re upset...I don’t think Henry would want you to be causing a scene. Would he?”

 

Gordon stared at BoCo. He softened, pulled his arm away from BoCo, pushed Diesel back against the wall and walked to the door. He slammed the door as he left, leaving a deafening silence in their wake. Duck stared at Diesel, disgusted.

 

“I think you need to leave, Diesel.” He said. Everyone looked around at him. Diesel stared at him, looking like he wanted to say something but knew it was no good so he left without another word. BoCo then settled back into his usual corner with the twins, settling them after being scared. James looked shaken by the news of who had put his and Gordon’s boyfriends in danger. Duck sat down at desk, also feeling shaken. Percy sat down on the desk, looking worried.

 

“Duck, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he spoke. “It’s just...I should have expected this from him.”

 

“Really? Why?”

 

Duck sighed. “I think it’s time I told you, Perce. Before we started dating, I...I secretly dated Diesel for a while. This was way before I even came out to my family. I often hung out with them after school, but...” he sighed. “The things they would get up to...I got sick of it and wanted out. So I ended it. He pleaded with me to take him back but I wouldn’t, I knew he wouldn’t change anyway. No matter how many times he promised me.”

 

Percy reached out and grabbed hold of Duck’s hand. “I’m sorry that happened to you, Duck.”

 

Duck smiled up at his boyfriend. “It’s not your fault, Percy. We got ourselves into that mess, I got out...but he didn’t. A leopard can’t change its spots...like Diesel won’t give up his ‘bad boy’ image.”

 

Percy smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to Duck’s forehead, making him blush.

 

**********************

 

Minutes turned to hours, as the others sat and waited for any news of Henry, Edward and the others. Gordon sat in the corner of the classroom with BoCo, who sat with both twins on his lap. Both of them were asleep, which was the only time BoCo got peace from them. Diesel hadn’t returned yet, but he wasn’t needed, he had caused this whole fiasco and if BoCo hadn’t stopped him Diesel would have been in a more serious condition than Henry. As Gordon shifted in his place, there was a sudden commotion going on outside of the classroom. There were shouts and bangs of doors being open and orders been yelled.

 

“Another one?” Percy asked.

 

Gordon didn’t say anything. He jumped up from his spot and ran to the door. He hurried out of the classroom to the foyer and stopped. Percy had been right; someone else had been infected but not the person whom Gordon would have thought. Again.

 

“Donald!” Douglas roared, as he watched his twin being carted away. “Donald, no! Please, let me...Donald!”

 

“Mr McKeown, please, will you calm down?” said a female doctor as the others struggled to hold him back.

 

“No, just let go of me, I want my twin!” Douglas yelled.

 

“Douglas?” Gordon asked.

 

Douglas turned to look at him. “Gordon, please make them listen, I need tae see him, please, ya cannae do this!”

 

“Douglas,” Gordon said, walking forwards. “Just calm down, Douglas, they’re going to look after Donald. They’re going to make him better. I promise you, they will.”

 

Douglas struggled against the doctor’s but soon he went limp and began to cry. Gordon came forward and took the sobbing Scotsman away from the doctors and over to the classroom. They sat him down and Emily handed him a handkerchief. Douglas dried his eyes.

 

“Why is this happenin’?”

 

“I don’t know.” Emily said. “You might want to stay away from Diesel for a while.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Diesel and his mates were the ones who brought the meat onto the island.”

 

“He did what?” Douglas snarled.

 

“The meat,” Duck explained. “It was on board a truck to be taken to the Main land, to an army base. It wasn’t to be eaten.”

 

“How do you know this?” Thomas asked.

 

“I overheard one of the army officials talking to a nurse about it. The chemicals that were put into the meat aren’t harmful but...”

 

Douglas gasped, he placed his face into his hands, obviously not wanting anyone see him break down. A nurse came into the room. James, Gordon and Douglas got to their feet.

 

“How is he?” the three chorused.

 

The nurse was taken aback by this and raised her hands up in a reassuring manner. “Please, sirs, calm down. Edward, Henry and Donald are fine but they are all under sedation for the moment. Now, they have been given the medication to keep the chemicals that were in the meat, at bay but...not the vaccine.”

 

“Why?” James asked, in his voice cracking.

 

“But it hasn’t arrived yet.” The nurse said. “With the whole of Sodor being quarantined off, the boat with the vaccine won’t be able to make it into port until quarantine has been called off.”

 

“Then call it off!” Douglas snarled.

 

“I wish it were simple, Mr McKeown. In order to call it off, it needs to go under the right authority.”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Yes, it does. We cannot allow the other ships to come into port with their goods. They might come across the meat.”

 

“Then find somewhere else from them to transfer the vaccine.”

 

The nurse sighed, agitated. “Mr McKeown, I know you’re upset—.”

 

“This isn’t me upset, this is me very... _very_ pissed and there a lot of people in here that want their loved ones safe...and yer not making this easy on any of them. It’s the damn army’s fault for starting this!”

 

The nurse stared at him. “How—where did you hear that from?”

 

The room including Douglas went quiet. The nurse looked between their guilty faces, James’ fearful look and Douglas look of anger. Finally, Percy broke it.

 

“We heard...one of the army men. He was telling a nurse about it.” he said. “It wasn’t our fault that he was talking so loudly.”

 

The nurse sighed. “Well, seen as the secret’s going to get out eventually.” She explained. “Yes, the meat was contaminated.” James let out a gasp of horror and collapsed back into his seat. “But the chemicals weren’t exactly deadly but they were able to cause heavy stomach pains. They were the only symptoms. The meat was used by the army...just a little exercise for them to figure out what was in it. The meat was going to be taken to an army facility in London.”

 

“So, why did they come here?”

 

“Probably took a detour to get fuel or some kind of supplies...and obviously the truck broke down and the meat got into the wrong hands.”

 

“Diesel did.” Emily said. “Him and his cronies found the meat in the truck and took it to sell.”

 

“Do you know where this Diesel person is?”

 

“No, we don’t.” Thomas said, shaking his head. “He was here a moment ago and he told us he’d been selling the meat.”

 

“But he said he had no idea that it was poisoned.” Duck cut in.

 

The nurse shook her head. “Nobody did, only the army knew. It was top secret...now we know why. Now, this can’t leave these four walls. Word will get out to the whole of Sodor, yes, but not right now...otherwise it could cause a panic. So, let’s wait until we’ve got the vaccine and everyone’s fine.”

 

“But it’s not happening quickly enough.” Douglas snapped and he stormed out of the classroom.

 

Gordon sighed. Emily, however, got to her feet and hurried after him. She soon found Douglas in the school foyer, clenching and unclenching his fingers. She walked hesitantly forward and sat down beside him.

 

“Douglas?”

 

“I dinnae want to hear of it, Emily.” Douglas growled.

 

Emily sighed. “Well, I think you do.” She said. “I know you’re hurting, but remember you’re not the only one!”

 

“Emily, please...just shut up about it, will ye!”

 

Emily scowled. “Not with that attitude, I won’t. Douglas, don’t be angry over something that you cannot control. Remember you and Donald have already had your first fight—.”

 

“Don’t bring that up.”

 

“Emily?” said a voice.

 

She looked round and saw Oliver and Toad behind them.

 

“We’ll talk with him, Emily.” Oliver said. “We’ll get more sense out of him.”

 

The girl sighed and decided to leave Douglas with his closest friends.

 

***********************

 

Oliver and Toad were able to calm the Scotsman down and soon talked him around. Douglas was now sitting by the window side, as James was sniffing in the corner, shaking. Douglas knew that he was worried for Edward, just as he and Gordon were worried about their lovers. A tear came to Douglas’ eye as he thought of Donald lying in one of the hospital beds with doctors poking at him and tubes coming out of his arms. Douglas let out a shaky breath and caught Gordon looking at him. Douglas sighed and looked away. He heard movement and then he felt Gordon sit down beside him, but he didn’t look round. The older teen sniffed.

 

“Douglas, I know how you feel.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“Yes, I do. Henry is going through the same thing and so is Edward. James and I know how you feel, to worry about someone you care for. But I promise you they’ll be okay. It won’t be long until the vaccine gets here.”

 

“Henry?” Douglas asked. “Edward ate...?”

 

Gordon nodded. “I don’t know what to do either, Douglas. We know how hard it is but all we have to do is to wait and have a bit of faith.”

 

Douglas sighed and leaned against the window. The nurse from earlier came back in and Douglas lowered his head, thinking that the nurse would still not be too happy with him.

 

“I’m afraid, everyone, that we must ask you all to leave now.”

 

“Leave?” James asked.

 

The nurse nodded. “I’m sorry but the patients must get some rest. Hopefully the vaccine will be brought to the hospitals and here in the morning. Sir Topham Hatt has announced that the quarantine will end tomorrow morning and everyone will have the vaccine. This I promise you.”

 

Gordon nodded. “Very well. Thank you, nurse.”

 

The nurse smiled at them all and she stepped aside as one by one they all left to go home.

 

*************************

 

The next morning, Brendam docks were delivering off the vaccine from the small cargo boat. As all trains on the island had been called off schedule in the docks, Bertie and another bus driver, Bulgy, would be delivering the vaccine to all the hospitals.

 

Now, everyone else was busy getting ready and dressed and hurrying to their cars to see loved ones and friends at the hospitals. Thomas, Emily, Percy, Gordon and the rest hurried inside the hospital. The nurses opened the doors and allowed them into the little ward of where Henry, Donald, Edward and the others were kept. Curtains were pulled round the beds.

 

The nurse from yesterday smiled at them. “I see you’re all back.” They all nodded. She nodded. “Well, we can only allow a few visitors per patient. Henry is in the middle bed, there, Edward is in the bottom bed on the left and Donald is in that bed there on the right.”

 

At this, Douglas bounded over to it, flinging back the curtains to find his twin, lying in bed, nestled within the pillows and sipping a mug of tea.

 

“Hey, Douglas.” He grinned. Douglas felt his bottom lip tremble; he walked over to him and hugged him. Donald jumped and tried his best not to spill his mug all over his twin. “That worried about me, were ye?” Douglas nodded against his twin’s chest. He could hear Donald chuckling above him. “Silly twin of mine.”

 

Douglas sniffled and pulled back to look into Donald’s eyes. “I was so worried about you.”

 

“I know the nurse told me when they brought me round.” Donald cupped his twin’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb. “You’re such a worrier.”

 

“Only when it’s you.” Douglas sighed, nuzzling into his twin’s hand. “I...”

 

“Don’t say anything. Just bask in the relief that I’m fine and Sodor will be back to normal.”

 

Douglas smiled. Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back and Donald’s hand flew from his brother’s cheek to his shoulder in a comforting manner, as Oliver, Toad and Duck came in.

 

“Hullo, you three.”

 

“It’s good to see you up and about, Donald.”

 

Donald scoffed. “Nothing can hold me down. Not even that time I sprained me ankle.”

 

“Yeah,” Douglas said. “Took two doctors to pin ye down when ye were getting it bandaged.”

 

Donald went red and scowled at his twin. “So, who else had been infected by the meat?”

 

“A few people.” Duck explained. “Henry and Edward were caught in it. I don’t know who was in a worse state.”

 

“Yeah,” Oliver mused. “I think that’s the first time I ever saw James cry.”

 

“I never knew James had feelings for Edward.” Toad said. “I thought he liked Emily.”

 

“Well, I think they got together at yon Gordon’s birthday party.” said Douglas. “I saw them kissing at a nearby table.”

 

“Who knew my brother was a voyeur?” teased Donald.

 

“And who knew _ye_ were a masochist?” Douglas shot back without missing a beat.

 

“When you are done shooting insults and defusing the tension,” Oliver chuckled. “I’m going to get a little something to eat, me and Toad missed breakfast.”

 

“I think I’ll join you.” Duck said. “Will you two be okay until we get back?”

 

“We’ll be fine.” The twins chorused. The three boys smiled and left the twins with the curtains still drawn. Douglas turned back to Donald. He shuffled closer and hugged Donald close to him.

 

Donald sniggered. “Missed me that much have ye?”

 

“Almost as much as the time...when...when we...”

 

“Aye, I know.” Donald murmured, stroking his twin’s long brown locks. “The nurse said I’ll be able to go home, tonight.”

 

Douglas looked up. “Really? Does that mean that the others will be as well?”

 

“I guess so.” Donald said with a shrug. “I’ll be glad, though. I hate the fact that I’m being treated like a pin cushion.” Douglas couldn’t help but laugh at his twin’s terrible joke. “But I’ll be able to come home to you, Dougie.”

 

Douglas grinned and leaned up to kiss his twin on the lips. He didn’t care if anyone saw. He was just glad that Donald was back to his healthy state.

 

*******************

 

As Douglas leaped behind the curtains to see his twin, Gordon looked over to the bed where Henry was. James had already gone after the bed where Edward was lying in, leaving the others staring dumbly at him. Gordon sighed, shaking off his fear that had been clawing at him for hours. He walked over to the curtain drawn bed and peeked inside. Henry was lying on the bed, staring dumbly at the ceiling, but at the sound of the curtain being pulled back, his gaze shifted. Henry smiled at Gordon with that beautiful smile of his.

 

“Hey, sausage.” He chirped. Gordon didn’t answer he just stared at Henry, who then looked at him confused. “What’s wrong, Gordon?”

 

“...you’re...you’re okay?” Gordon whispered.

 

“Well, do you see me hooked up to a hundred different machines? Writhing in agony?”

 

“...no, I guess not.” Gordon said, with a smile.

 

Henry smiled back and held out his arms for a hug. Gordon was happy to oblige. He walked over to him and took him gently in his arms. Tears began to run down Gordon’s cheeks. He buried his face into his lover’s neck. He knew that Henry could tell he was crying but he didn’t care. He didn’t mind crying in front of Henry.

 

“It’s all right, sausage.” Henry murmured. “I’m fine now.”

 

“I know you are.” Gordon said his voice muffled against Henry’s neck. “But I was...I was so worried for you.”

 

“Well, it’s all over now. So you can be happy for me...and the others.”

 

Gordon pulled back and smiled at Henry, his eyes still watering. He leaned in and kissed Henry on the lips. Henry smiled against his lips and dove into the kiss.

 

“Awww!”

 

The two pulled away to see Emily, Thomas, BoCo and his sons. Gordon quickly turned the other way to wipe away his tears.

 

“How are you, Henry?” Thomas asked as they came inside.

 

“I’m better, thank you.” Henry said. “How are you? Where are Percy and the others?”

 

“Percy and Rosie have gone to see Edward. They’ll be coming over to see you soon. Douglas, Duck, Oliver and Toad are seeing Donald.”

 

“Donald was here?” Henry asked, his eyes widening.

 

“Well he still is.” Emily said. “Douglas was in a mess but you should have seen James when he was here with Edward.”

 

“A crying mess, he was.” Thomas said.

 

“Really, James was?” Henry asked. “That’s...wow!”

 

“I know.” Gordon said, shuffling round so that he could wrap his arms around Henry’s shoulders from behind. “It was weird seeing him like that...but I guess it shows how much he cares for Edward.”

 

“How long have they been going out for?” BoCo asked.

 

“About two months.” Henry said, fiddling with the covers on his bed.

 

“It seems longer.” Emily mused.

 

“So, is Douglas okay?” Henry asked. “I mean Donald is his family and you know how broken they were when they were fighting.”

 

“Well,” Gordon started. “When they brought Donald in, Douglas was screaming the place down. He just wanted to be with his twin.”

 

“Blood is thicker than water.” BoCo said, staring down at his twin sons as they played peek-a-boo with the curtains. The curtains were pulled back and Percy and Rosie came in.

 

“Hey, Henry.” Percy chirped as he walked in.

 

“Hey, Percy Rosie, is Edward okay?”

 

“He’s a little groggy but okay.” Rosie explained. “James won’t stop crying though. Edward can’t get anything out of him because he’s crying so much.”

 

“My god, I think I need to see this.” Henry said, shrugging out of Gordon’s grip.

 

“What?” Thomas asked. “Should you be getting up after you’ve just recovered?”

 

“Well, I need to ease these creaky joints anyway.” Henry said. “I’ll need to move so that the vaccine circulates my body anyway. I can’t do it sitting here.”

 

Gordon sighed and helped his boyfriend up. Slowly, together they walked over to Edward’s bed and came inside to find James half on top of Edward, hugging him and crying in his shoulder. Edward was patting him on the shoulder, trying to calm him down. He then noticed the others.

 

“Hey, Henry, Gordon.”

 

“Hi, Edward.” Henry said, coming over and staring at James, weeping. “So, it’s true, James does have tear ducts.”

 

“Sh-sh-sh-shut up, Henry!” James stuttered. Edward fought a laugh but patted James on the head.

 

Gordon shook his head and wrapped an arm around Henry’s shoulders. “So, Percy said you were feeling a little groggy?”

 

“Yeah,” Edward said. “Some medication makes me like this. The nurse said I’ll be fine by tonight...unless I suddenly somehow keel over.”

 

A moan came from James as he tightened his hold on Edward. Edward rolled his eyes and tried to gentle his boyfriend’s grip.

 

“So, did the nurse or doctors tell you when you’d be going home?” Rosie asked.

 

“Hopefully tonight.” Edward replied.

 

“Well, that’s good to know.” Gordon said.

 

“Missing me that much, are you, big guy?” Henry asked.

 

Gordon couldn’t help but blush.

 

***********************

 

Later on, everyone left the hospitals and the school and Sodor was soon back to normal with holiday makers being returned to the island and trains began to run again. With the way everything was going on, it looked as though nothing happened. The army soon found the meat that Diesel and his friends had stolen and eaten were found in the rubbish bins and Whiff’s Waste Dump. They were soon disposed of properly and letters were sent out to everyone for deepest apologies and there was even a small television broadcast. The rest of the meat had also been disposed of and calls were made to discharge the activity.

 

Now, Thomas, Percy, Emily, Henry and the others were standing in the school car park, watching the ambulances and army vans leave and head to the docks. James’ hand tightened around Edward’s. Edward smiled at James. He withdrew his hand from James’, wrapped his arms around James’ shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. A red blush came on James’ cheeks. Henry looked up at Gordon, who was still watching the army men leaving with a sour look. Henry turned to face him and nuzzled his nose in Gordon’s neck, making Gordon look round and pressed a kiss to Henry’s forehead. Henry winked and adjusted Gordon’s jacket collar.

 

“You still owe me, sausage, for the other night.”

 

“Sausage?” James asked, disgusted.

 

Gordon shot him a look. He then looked back at Henry. “I will, don’t you worry. Breakfast in bed for a good week.”

 

Henry smiled and kissed Gordon.

 

“So,” said Edward, taking James’ hand in his. “Who’s up for a nice juicy hamburger from Neptune Refreshment?”

 

The others stared at Edward in shock as James tried to contain his laughter at his boyfriend’s awful humour.

 

He didn’t succeed!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Praise Edward for his sense of humour after a moment of drama. Haha! Anyway, dramatic side of the plot is over and done with. Next update....fanservice!!!! When I was writing the plot, I figured that you readers would probably need a small break from the drama and dying to know what happens next so, I’ll put in a happy moment for you all to enjoy. So, hope you enjoyed and are all satisfied that everyone is okay. Well, except Diesel who is probably incarcerated or in hospital with a bloody nose! 
> 
> Reviews are love :)


	12. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: lemon in this chapter. If you don’t like don’t read or just skip over it and carry on. You have been warned! Also, this chapter is heavily dedicated to those who ship GordonxHenry....enjoy my lovelies.

In the Sodor shopping hall, it was quite busy with shoppers hurrying to and fro from the shops for the sales after Christmas and the new fashions in for this year. Gordon, however, wasn’t interested in buying clothes; he was interested in buying one particular thing. He entered the shop and looked around until he found what he was looking for. He walked over to the counter of rings. He scanned every single ring trying to look for the right one, the price – in his opinion – didn’t matter, especially for what it was going to be used for. Suddenly, he caught sight of a band of silver with small diamonds and emeralds circling the band all the way round. It was perfect; it had Henry written all over it. Just looking at this ring was making him imagine the look on his lover’s face when he held out this ring. He looked round and saw an assistant walking by.

 

“Excuse me?” he said.

 

The assistant looked round and smiled. “Yes, sir, how may I help you?” she asked, as she came over.

 

“Umm...I was wondering if I could have that ring right there?”

 

“Of course, sir. Just give me one moment.”

 

Gordon smiled and waited patiently for the assistant to retrieve his prized ring. Suddenly, a voice called out to him. “Gordon!” Gordon froze and turned slowly to see Emily, standing there, her jaw hanging open at the sight of him. Great, he had been caught.

 

“Emily, what are you doing here?”

 

“My father works here, I’ve come to spend lunch with him. Why are you here?”

 

Gordon was about to answer when the assistant came up beside him and spoke. “Sir, would you like this ring gift wrapped?”

 

“Yes, please.” Gordon said a little flustered.

 

The assistant smiled and walked over to her sales counter to wrap up the ring. Gordon looked over at Emily, who looked though she was fit to burst. Her shocked expression turned to one of excitement.

 

“Oh...my...GOD!” she squealed, making the entire shop look at her in bewilderment. Gordon shushed her.

 

“Emily, please! Keep your voice down!”

 

Emily clapped her hands together and started to do what looked like a little jig. When she finally calm down; she stared at him with huge eyes. “Are you buying that ring for what I think you’re going to do with it?”

 

Gordon blinked at her. “That made absolutely no sense, Emily.”

 

“Oh, come on, you know what I mean.”

 

Gordon sighed. He really didn’t want anyone to find out about this. He wanted Henry to be the one to know first and then tell his friends. But he had now been caught and he hoped to god that the teen in front of him would keep quiet about it. He sighed and nodded. “Yes, Emily. Now, listen. Today is our sixth anniversary of being together, but unfortunately, he’s had to work at the shop he won’t be home until five. So, as soon as he gets home, I’ll be taking him out somewhere and...Yes, I will be popping the question to him.”

 

Emily let out another squeal but this time it was quiet. “I knew it, I knew it!”

 

“Good for you, Emily. Now, please don’t tell anyone yet. I want to tell everyone myself...if Henry says ‘yes’ of course.”

 

“Of course, he will. He loves you. There’s no reason why he wouldn’t say yes.”

 

“I know but we’ve never talked about marriage. Sure we live together and stuff...but—.”

 

“But _nothing_ , Gordon. Henry will say yes and I promise that I will not tell a soul.”

 

“Thank you, Emily.” Gordon smiled. She smiled back and hurried off, yelling good luck behind her. Gordon sighed and turned back to the assistant to pay.

 

***************

 

It was often quite rare that the florist was busy but with it nearing spring time, at least six weddings had booked up the Sodor Petal florist for their flower displays for the church and reception. Henry had taken phone call after phone call to make sure that his clients had what they wanted. So, Henry headed home hoping that his busy day would calm down as he and Gordon would relax on their anniversary. As his little green mini pulled into the drive way, he could feel his stress begin to drift away. Henry knew Gordon would do anything to make him feel better. He turned off the engine, grabbed his keys and bag and hopped out of his car. He locked it as soon as he reached the front door and entered his home. But what he found behind the door was a big surprise. His lover was standing there smartly dressed with his famous blue suit with a midnight blue tie and a crisp white shirt. His silvery hair was smoothed back to make him look very...mouth watering. He looked round from the mirror in the hall and smiled at him.

 

“Hello, Henry.”

 

“Hi,” Henry said a hint of tiredness in his voice. “What’s going on?”

 

“A big night for us. Six years together and we need to celebrate. Come on, put down your stuff, go upstairs for a nice relaxing bath and then go and get yourself ready.”

 

“W-why?” God, he was dense! Why else would Gordon tell him to go and do this?

 

“Because, silly, I’m taking you out. You need a night of relaxation.”

 

Henry’s confused look turned into a simpering smile. “Oh, sausage.” He cooed.

 

Gordon chuckled; he walked over to his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his forehead. “It was nothing. Now, go on. Get ready.”

 

Henry grinned and hurried up the stairs towards the bathroom.

 

******************

 

_Later..._

 

Henry fixed the last button of his waistcoat and checked every inch of him to make sure that he was spotless. He tied up his black hair and then shrugged into his leather jacket. He then hurried down stairs to find Gordon standing there in his blue trench coat and a chequered blanket under one arm.

 

“So, where are you taking me?” Henry asked as he came close to the man in front of him.

 

“Now where would be the fun in that, if I told you?” Gordon said, with a mysterious wink.

 

Henry sighed and allowed his lover to lead him through the front door and to his white Porsche. They climbed in and soon set off to their destination. An hour later, they soon arrived at their ‘mystery spot’, Henry realised that it was Knapford station...and he knew why Gordon had picked this place. It had been the place where they first met. They had arrived at Knapford – Henry on the mainland train and Gordon by his parents as he had lived on the island – and met on the platform.

 

_**Flashback start** _

 

_It was the first day of school and the green Black Five train pulled into the platform as the other children started getting up from their seats and collected their belongings. Henry had kept his bag close to him. James reached up into the racks and took down his bag, which resulted with him getting hit on the head with it._

 

“ _Ow! Son of a...”_

 

“ _Careful, James. You don’t want to lose anymore of your brain cells.” Henry joked._

 

“ _Ha ha, very funny.” James retorted._

 

_Henry sniggered and stood up from his seat and hurried off with other students and James to get onto the platform to get to the school bus._

 

“ _Come on, James. We can’t miss the school bus.” Henry called._

 

“ _I’m coming, I’m coming, already!” James called back shoving through the crowd as he tried to catch up._

 

_Henry rolled his eyes and continued moving through the throng and looked back to see where James was. But he wasn’t watching where he was going and bumped into someone._

 

“ _Ooof!”_

 

“ _Hey, watch where you’re going!” said a boy with dark brown hair and heavy blue eyes._

 

“ _Oh, err sorry.” Henry apologized._

 

“ _You will be.” The boy snapped._

 

“ _Gordon, don’t be so harsh. He didn’t mean it.” a boy with glasses and big blue eyes came forward with a backpack on his shoulder and carrying several books in his arms. The boy who was called Gordon hmpf’d and stuck out his hand._

 

“ _Name’s Gordon and this is my friend Edward.”_

 

“ _Nice to meet ya, I’m Henry...”_

 

“ _Henry, where are ya?” a voice called out. Henry looked around to find James pushing his way over. When James found him, he hurried over and gripped onto his arm for dear life._

 

“ _Don’t you_ dare _leave me in there, again!”_

 

“ _I told you to hurry up. James, this is Gordon and Edward.”_

 

“ _Hey.” James said._

 

“ _Hello.” Gordon said. Edward however had gone bright red at the sight of James, but Henry hadn’t understood why. “Well,” said Gordon. “Let’s go and get a seat on the bus shall we?”_

 

“ _Sure thing.” Henry said with a smile._

 

_James pushed past them and hurried to get to the bus. Edward hurried after him as he called to him that he was going in the wrong direction; leaving Henry with Gordon._

 

“ _So, is this your first time on Sodor?” Gordon asked._

 

“ _Fourth actually but that was years ago. How about you?”_

 

“ _I’ve been on this island since I was born. My parents gave me the option of going to this Academy on the mainland but my cousin goes there and I really don’t want to put up with him.”_

 

“ _That I can imagine.” Henry said, as they walked out of the station and towards the red school bus._

 

_Gordon looked back to see James walking towards them disgruntled as Edward followed him and then turned to Henry. “So, how do you know James?”_

 

“ _He’s an old friend of mine. I’ve known him since primary school. He can be quite vain sometimes. Never puts anybody else before him. So, you might be getting that a lot.”_

 

“ _Well, I’m sure he can’t that bad.”_

 

“ _Not really.”_

 

_Gordon smiled at him and Henry smiled back and from then on they had been firm friends and soon moved on to something more._

 

_**Flashback end** _

 

“Henry? Henry, are you all right?”

 

Gordon’s voice struck Henry from his thoughts. He blinked. “Sorry, Gordon, what did you say?”

 

“I said, ‘we’re here’ and you just blanked out.”

 

Henry blushed. “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

“Really, what about?”

 

“When we first met. Is that why you chose this place?”

 

“Yes, that’s why but we’re not going to spend the night in the station.”

 

“We’re not?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well, then where?”

 

“You’ll see in good time. For now, let’s get going.”

 

They climbed out of the car and, with linked hands; they walked into the quiet and empty station. On the door of the ticket office, a note was taped on to the window and a key hung beside it. Henry watched as Gordon walked over to it, read the note and took the key down from its hook.

 

“Good, let’s go, Henry.”

 

Henry did and followed Gordon down from the platform and towards a shed where the coaches were kept. Gordon unlocked the door and slid the door to the side.

 

“Ummm...Gordon, should we be doing this?”

 

“Don’t worry about a thing, Henry. It’s all taken care of. Now, come on, before anyone sees us and misunderstands.”

 

Henry blinked at his lover’s words and hurried inside. Gordon then slid the door shut and took Henry over to the coaches. The sounds of their footsteps on the cobbles and rails echoed within the shed. Gordon took him towards the coach at the back. These coaches seemed to be the Express coaches. But how did Gordon manage to get a key into this shed and into the Express coach? He wanted to ask but he didn’t want to ruin anything Gordon had planned for tonight. So he kept quiet. Gordon hopped up on the steps and climbed inside. He then reached out and held his hand out for Henry to take. Henry did and was soon pulled up and inside. Gordon closed the door behind him and soon the dark coach was dimly lit. The small sconces on the walls and table lamps glowed like fireflies. As Henry moved down the coach, he noticed something towards the end of it. Two candles were lit and beside them was another chequered blanket but on it was what looked like a picnic. Henry gaped at it and looked around at Gordon who smiling sheepishly at him.

 

“You did all of this?”

 

“Yes, but the meal was done by Mavis.”

 

“So, she got you into here?”

 

“That was with the help of Sir Topham.”

 

Henry smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Gordon smiled against his lips and pulled back before taking him over to the small picnic. They sat down, took off their coats and soon began to tuck in to the lovely food.

 

After eating and drinking a glass of wine each, they rested on the floor against the seats, stomachs settling down from the delicious food.

 

“Mavis sure knows how to cook, doesn’t she?” Gordon said, snuggling Henry up close to him.

 

“She sure does. Maybe that was part of the reason why Toby married her.” At these words, Gordon seemed to tense up. Henry looked up at him. “Are you okay, Gordon?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Umm...Henry?”

 

“What is it, Gordon?”

 

“I...I...ummm...” Gordon sighed and sat up, making the man above him sit up too. Gordon rolled out the blanket and pulled out a small green bag. He held out the bag and grinned. “Happy Anniversary, Henry.”

 

Henry gaped at him, then at the bag and back again. “Oh, Gordon, you didn’t have to. Oh, damn it, I didn’t get you anything.”

 

“You being here will be my present for tonight and also something else.”

 

Henry looked down at the bag and slowly began to open it. Inside the bag was a small box. He reached in and took it out. It was a red velvet box. Henry’s eyes widened at the sight of it and with trembling fingers, he opened the box to reveal a glistening silver ring embedded with emeralds and diamonds all the way around the band. His breath seemed to escape him.

 

“Oh, Gordon...I...”

 

“Henry,” Gordon breathed. “Will you marry me?”

 

Henry let out a breathless laugh. “Oh, Gordon...yes. Yes, I will.”

 

And with that Henry leapt on top of him and into a kiss. Gordon grunted from the force of the hug but happily accepted the kiss from his fiancé. When they drew back, Gordon took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Henry’s finger. Henry could do nothing but stare at it. A tear trickled down his cheek and finally looked up at Gordon who was trying to keep himself together.

 

“It’s beautiful.” He whispered.

 

Gordon smiled, cupped Henry’s cheek and said. “You are the one that’s beautiful.” Henry’s cheeks went red in the dim light. Gordon chuckled and patted Henry’s thigh. “Come on, let’s get packed up and snuff out these candles.”

 

Henry nodded and before long the express was covered in a little more darkness and the picnic leftovers were packed in away and placed on a table. As Gordon put the smouldering candles away, Henry came up behind the tall man and pressed a kiss to his neck. Gordon chuckled and came face-to-face with his lover.

 

“How long did you tell Sir Topham we’d be in here?”

 

“I just asked for the night.” Gordon replied, with a shrug. An eyebrow rose. “Why, what are you thinking?”

 

Henry’s smile became mischievous. He leaned in and pulled Gordon down for a kiss. Even though the kiss was a tease, Henry knew that Gordon could sense something else within the kiss – that there was more. Hands began to slide along their clothes, wanting to get at the skin underneath. Moans slipped from the kiss. Gordon broke the kiss by moving his lips down along Henry’s jaw line, to his throat and down his neck. The green eyed male bit his lip as his body began to react to the ministrations. A hand pulled at Henry’s waist coat and shirt and slowly began trail along the cool skin. Henry gasped at Gordon’s cold fingers. Henry moved his hands along Gordon’s shirt, clawing at the material.

 

“Gordon...” he breathed. “I...I...”

 

“Shhh,” he murmured. “I know. I know.” He straightened up and cupped Henry’s face. “Now, let’s celebrate.”

 

Henry moaned as he felt Gordon’s lips against his and his hands moved up to Gordon’s shoulders and pushed off Gordon’s jacket. It fell to floor. His hands then moved to his tie and undo it. Henry could feel Gordon’s fingers undo the buttons on his green waistcoat and pulled it away. The blue tie and green waistcoat joined the jacket on the floor. Soon more clothes joined, shoes and socks were kicked off until the two men were standing in their boxers and their half-naked bodies pressed against the other. Henry pulled back from the kiss, desperate for air. Gordon leaned in and began to press soft kisses along Henry’s neck, knowing how much Henry enjoyed this. The green eyed male rolled his neck back, giving Gordon plenty of room. Then an idea popped into Henry’s mind. He clawed at Gordon’s shoulders and pulled him back.

 

“What-what’s wrong?” the elder panted.

 

“Just got a little idea I’d like to try.” Henry breathed.

 

“Oh.” Gordon said, nodding in understanding.

 

Henry smiled and pulled Gordon back to one of the express tables and pushed the larger man onto it. Gordon shifted himself so that he was lying on the table, his feet nearly dangling from the floor. Henry smiled down at him and then refocused his attention on Gordon’s chest. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. Gordon let out a moan as Henry’s warm lips teased him. He then felt a hand wander down his navel to his legs. They were pushed further apart and cool fingers traced shapes against his thighs. Gordon hummed at the feeling and felt a stir in his groin. Henry chuckled against his nipple.

 

He pulled away a little letting his breath ghost across his chest. “Getting hard, already, sausage?” he purred.

 

Gordon grunted but the smile on his face gave the game away. Henry smiled and then moved both of his hands up the strong muscled thighs to his crotch. A cool breeze came around his groin as Henry pulled away his boxers. Gordon watched with heavy lidded eyes as Henry leaned down, his gaze in line with his hard member. His tongue traced his lips as he gazed at his prize and then leaned in. Gordon gasped as he felt Henry’s lips on the base of his member. Henry moved up, reaching the tip and circling it with his tongue, making the one lying on the table growl and tightens his grip on the table. Henry smiled and then took his boyfriend into his mouth.

 

“God, Henry...” Gordon gasped. He then felt his now fiancé’s lips moving up and down his member. A large hand moved to Henry’s dark locks and intertwined them with his fingers. Gordon growled again as he felt Henry’s cheeks hollowing to create a little pressure on him. Henry’s head bobbed up and down and a hand moved up Gordon’s thigh and it began caress his balls. Henry then drew back and smiled up at Gordon, who was looked at him, a little dazed. Slowly, Gordon moved up from the table and grabbed his lover. Henry yelped and was then pulled onto the floor with Gordon on top of the chequered blanket. They lay on either side of each other and pulled each other into a kiss. Gordon then shifted himself and broke the kiss. Henry whimpered but was shushed by the older. Gordon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Henry’s eyes widened and then grinned as he looked up at Gordon.

 

“You really did have this all planned out, eh?”

 

Gordon smirked. “It’s all for you. Now, spread those lovely legs and brace yourself.”

 

Henry pulled his boxers off and then settled on his side, his left leg hovering in the air. Gordon then poured a good amount of lube in his fingers and rested the bottle on the floor. He then manoeuvred himself close to Henry’s lower body and stroked two of his fingers against Henry’s entrance. Henry gasped as the muscles were teased and began to relax with the help of the lube. He gripped the blanket and squeaked as a finger slipped inside, only for a centimetre and then retreated. Gordon teased Henry’s entrance again and then slipped inside. Henry relaxed against Gordon’s finger as it moved slowly inside. When Henry was truly relaxed, Gordon slipped two fingers inside, and moved them, stretching him open. Out of the corner of his eye, Gordon could see Henry’s member growing hard and a little pre-cum dripping from the tip.

 

“G-Gordon, I’m ready. Please.”

 

“As you wish, Henry.” Gordon purred. He then positioned himself to Henry’s awaiting entrance and pushed gently inside.

 

************************

 

The sun light came in through the cracks on the shed roof and the windows and entered the windows of the express coach. It illuminated the carriage and caused the two figures that were wrapped up in blankets to stir slightly. Henry was lying on top of Gordon, his head resting on the chest. He opened his eyes, wincing as the light stung. He looked round and suddenly, memories came flooding back of the previous night. He smiled and looked up as the man underneath him moved and smiled up at him.

 

“Morning, Henry.”

 

“Morning, Gordon.” He whispered, before planting a kiss on his lips.

 

Gordon hummed and stretched, groaning from lying on the floor all night. “What time is it?”

 

Henry slowly sat up. “Let’s see.” He looked down at his wrist and squinted at the time. “It’s half nine.”

 

“Really?” Gordon asked, looking at the face of Henry’s watch. “Wow, time flies when you’re having fun, right?”

 

Henry sniggered. “Oh, last night was fun!”

 

“So,” Gordon said, wrapping his arms around Henry. “Do _you_ want to tell everyone...or shall we do it together?”

 

Henry glanced round at him. “About our little fun? Gordon, I don’t think everyone wants to hear about—.”

 

“No! I mean, about us.” And he held up the hand on which sat the engagement ring.

 

“How about we both tell them?” Henry said with a smile.

 

“Sounds good to me. Come on, it’s time for celebrating!”

 

So, they shrugged into their clothes, took the leftovers in the blanket that Gordon had brought, switched off the lights and jumped down from the express coach. They hurried out of the shed and towards Gordon’s car that was waiting for them. A small crowd were standing on the platform. Luckily no one saw them. They slipped into the car and buckled themselves in. Henry stared at his ring and looked over at Gordon.

 

“Gordon, this has been the best night ever!”

 

The blue eyed man smiled. “I’m glad, Henry. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Henry’s eyes became watery. He leaned and for the hundredth time, they kissed. After separating again for air, Gordon turned on the engine and they drove all the way to their house, where they found Emily and the others outside their house. He looked over at Gordon, who looked like he wanted to sink into the ground.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked. “Did you tell them already?”

 

“No,” Gordon sighed. “Emily found me at the jewellery shop, choosing the ring. She _also_ promised to keep it a secret.”

 

Henry laughed. “It’s okay. I don’t mind. They’re happy for us and that’s the main thing.”

 

Gordon smiled. Together, they stepped out of the car and, hand in hand, walked over to the huge group that were cheering for them. Smiling, Gordon allowed Henry to walk further on and Emily was the first to see the ring on his finger. Henry couldn’t help but smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> *dabs at nosebleed* 
> 
> Well, I hope you GordonxHenry shippers loved this chapter, will a happy ending...in more ways than one. Wink, wink! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are love :)


	13. Celebrating Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight lemon in this one; sexual themes as well. Don’t like don’t read or skip over. If you do, please carry on. You have been warned!

The cold months of winter had gone by with a problem. The ice had frozen the Vicarstown Bridge, which meant no ships could come through or go. So, ships were left on little ports and their cargo was brought through on goods trains. The goods trains then travelled either from or to the island and then to the ships or locations that needed them. It also meant more trains to go and not do their usual jobs. So, Sir Topham Hatt had used money and borrowed several engines. So, three diesels and four steam engines were given to him by the Bluebell Railway until the work load was done. Now, the winter was dying down as it slowly reached into the middle of February and Valentine’s Day had arrived. The cold air was hit with love. Couples in homes celebrated with breakfast in bed, opening cards and exchanging presents. Sir Topham Hatt had arranged for couples to go on the express coaches for a romantic Valentine’s Day dinner and train ride around the island. The sun helped bring warmth to the day, as the couples hurried out to do their business. The unluckily some, however, had to work and wait until they got home to see to their loved ones.

 

At the platform at Callan’s Castle, a train with a two small Great Western Coaches pulled up and allowed it’s passengers to get off. Two of those passengers were the Scottish twins. They smiled up at the Castle as it sat proudly up on a small hill. Being here at Castle Loch and Callan’s Castle was like being back in Scotland. It was like their sanctuary and it was possibly one of the places that the twins could be truly alone. They watched the train leave before heading down the platform and walked beside the track on the path and hurried on towards the loch. As there was no one around, they clasped hands but when they saw someone, they let go and then entwined their fingers again once the person or people were out of sight. Once they found a good place and made sure no one was about, they settled down side by side at the water’s edge. Donald rested his head against Douglas’ shoulder.

 

“Tired, my dear twin?” Douglas asked.

 

“After this morning,” Donald mused. “I’m just a little sore.”

 

Douglas chuckled. “Well, you should’ve bathed rather than showered.”

 

“Showering is better.” Donald said, shifting a little. “Besides ye can’t have sex when yer bathing. But when ye shower and have sex, it’s like multi-tasking.”

 

Douglas laughed. He pulled his twin close and kissed him on the lips. Donald moaned against his twin’s lips. They pulled back and rested their foreheads against one another.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dougie.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s, Donnie, I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Douglas sighed. “I can’t believe it’s nearly been three years since we’ve been together.”

 

“Best three years of my life.” Donald said, moving a little closer to his twin. “And it was right out here by this spot that we kissed.”

 

Douglas smiled. “It was, aye.”

 

“Ye freaked out.” Donald said, grinning.

 

“Could ye blame me?” Douglas exclaimed. “It just shocked me that the feeling was mutual.”

 

Donald’s smile turned into a grin. “Of course, it was...silly twin of mine.”

 

Douglas poked his tongue out but pressed a kiss to his twin’s cheek. Donald turned pink. He then looked round to see if anyone was round. Not a peep. He grinned broadly.

 

“Hey,” he whispered. “Fancy a stroll in the woods?”

 

Douglas pulled a mock thoughtful look. “I wouldn’t say no.”

 

The twins grinned. They got to their feet and hurried off into the woodland area.

 

*****************

 

Henry rolled over between the warm sheets and sighed. The warm body that he was lying next to made this Valentine’s Day morning even better for him. Being with the one he loved and being engaged to him on this day meant everything to Henry. His eyes opened and green met blue. A warm smile settled on Gordon’s lips and one grew on Henry’s.

 

“Good morning, Henry.”

 

“Morning, Gordy.” Henry said as he stretched he yawned and snuggled in towards Gordon. He hummed before saying. “How about we stay in bed this Valentine’s, just the two of us?”

 

Gordon smiled. “Sounds good to me; Happy Valentine’s.”

 

Henry smiled. “Happy Valentine’s.”

 

Suddenly, the phone rang cutting off their peace. Henry scowled at the phone and looked up in surprise as Gordon went to answer it. Henry pounced on him, pinning him to the bed.

 

“Don’t you dare answer that phone!” he growled.

 

Gordon raised an eyebrow. “Henry, it might be important.”

 

“And what if it isn’t? Just let the bloody machine pick up.”

 

And as if on cue, the phone machine beeped and James’ voice came from the speaker.

 

“ _Gordon, Henry, what’s going on? You always answer your phone! Anyway...what’s going on for this Valentine’s? Edward was thinking about us going on a double date. What do you say?”_

 

There was a pause.

 

“ _Guys, come on, answer the bloody phone!”_

 

Gordon smiled and ran his hands up Henry’s pale body. Henry gasped as he felt how cold his hands were. He gave the man beneath him a confused look. Gordon pulled him down by his dark hair and into a steamy kiss.

 

************************

 

_Two hours later..._

 

James rang the house phone and once again he got the voice message and then tried their mobiles. He got nothing. Edward came in to the room and placed James’ mug of tea on the table.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked, sitting next to his boyfriend.

 

“Gordon and Henry aren’t answering. They always pick up.” James said, his fingers drumming a repetitive rhythm on the sofa.

 

“Maybe they’re at work.” Edward said, with a shrug.

 

“No.” James replied. “They always book Valentine’s Day off so that they can be together.”

 

“Really? Wow, that’s sweet of them.”

 

James grunted, making Edward glare at him. How on earth he came to fall in love with this...idiot, he’ll never know! He watched as James tried again and received no reply.

 

“I don’t understand,” James sighed. Then he perked up in alarm. “You don’t think something’s happened?”

 

“If something had, don’t you think they would ring one of us and let us know.”

 

“But what if something happened to both of them?! We have to see if they’re okay!”

 

“All right, James. We will but don’t over excite yourself?”

 

“Promise.” James said with a nod.

 

Soon they were on their way out of James’ home and hurrying to Edward’s car. The engine roared to life and the car sped off to Gordon and Henry’s.

 

**************************

 

Henry hissed and his body arched as he felt Gordon’s tongue wriggle against his back entrance. His legs were pinned to the bed by Gordon’s hands and his member was standing up straight, weeping for attention. Gordon’s tongue wagged again and Henry mewled, his hips moving of their own accord.

 

“G-Gordon.” He whispered.

 

“Shhh, all in good time, Henry.” Gordon muttered.

 

Henry whimpered. Gordon then pulled away and moved up Henry’s body, pressing kisses and suddenly, Henry felt warmth around his cock and he let out a groan. Gordon chuckled around the organ in his mouth and continued with his job. Henry’s hand wandered down to Gordon’s head, his fingers tangling with the strands of hair. Gordon’s lips went further down. Henry sighed and wriggled his hips, wanting more. But Gordon’s hands came onto his hips and kept him still. He released his mouth from Henry and travelled up wards, pressing kisses along his pale skin. They leaned in to kiss each other and...

 

Suddenly, the sound of the front door banged open and voices came in. There was a scurry of footsteps and then their bedroom door opened to reveal James.

 

“Gordon, Henry!” he screamed. “Are you—Gakk!”

 

He stared in horror at the two males, lying naked on the bed. Henry yelped and clutched his body closer to Gordon’s, who was looking murderous. The red head yelled and swung round so his back was facing them.

 

“Gah! My eyes! My poor, poor eyes! Edward, help me!”

 

“Will you get out of here?!” Gordon bellowed.

 

“James!” Henry flinched at the sound of Edward’s voice. “You can’t just barge into people’s homes.” He stopped when he saw Henry and Gordon in a tight embrace on the bed. “For god’s sake.” He muttered. He grabbed James’ arm and dragged him out. “Sorry, you two. We’ll come back at a reasonable time...or day!”

 

Soon, the front door closed and silence fell once again. Henry looked back at Gordon, who was still looking pissed.

 

“So,” he asked. “What now?”

 

Gordon’s face softened and he looked back at Henry. “Now,” he said, his voice rumbling and making Henry shiver. “We continue where we left off. Now, come here!”

 

Henry yelped as Gordon threw his weight on him, nearly winding him.

 

***************************

 

The Sodor Animal Park had been around for a good few years and it had become a real special attraction for the children, who loved animals. It was one of the popular attractions that it had been organized by Sir Topham Hatt for three engines to make several journeys of their own to deliver passengers that wanted to visit the park. Today with it being Valentine’s Day, the zoo had put on a special discount for couples that came into the park. At small platform, a little green Great Western engine pulled up with its coaches and let the passengers get off and let the new passengers climb on board ready to go home and on their next list of places to visit. Thomas, Emily, Percy and Duck were part of the passengers and they hurried through the gates of the animal park. They reached the queue for the ticket office and got their money out to pay. The day was a little sunny with clouds and a few were grey. Emily was hoping that it wouldn’t rain. As they reached the ticket office, the girl smiled at them all.

 

“Hello, there!” she chirped. “Welcome to Sodor Animal Park!”

 

“Hi,” Thomas said. “Can we the Valentine’s Day discount for four children, please?”

 

“Of course.” She said. “It’s twenty-two pounds including the discount.”

 

“Great.”

 

Together they all chipped in and gave the lady their money. She then tore out four tickets and handed two of them to Thomas and the other two to Duck. But when Duck went to take the tickets, the lady paused.

 

“Oh.” She said.

 

Duck pulled a face. “What?”

 

“I...well, I’m finding this a little hard to understand...but you’re with him?” she asked, pointing to Percy.

 

All four of them gaped at the ticket lady who was still pointing at Percy, but faltered as they stared at her. She didn’t seem to think she’d said anything wrong. Emily could see Percy’s bottom lip quivering but Duck stood up straight.

 

“Look it’s none of your business who I date and I appreciate that you keep your god damn opinions to yourself. If you have nothing nice to say then keep that mouth shut!” he then snatched the tickets and turned to Percy. “Come on, guys.”

 

Soon, they walked off and went to the Park’s map. Thomas turned to Percy.

 

“Are you okay, Perce?” he asked.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine, Thomas.” said Percy, although he didn’t sound it. Duck slipped his arms around Percy and held him close.

 

“Don’t listen to her, Percy.” said Emily. “She’s just a stuck up old bitch waiting for someone to give her a black eye.”

 

“Thanks, Emily.”

 

“Come on, everyone.” Thomas said. “Let’s forget about this and have a good day.”

 

Percy sniffed. “Yeah. So, where shall we start?”

 

“How about the tiger enclosure?”

 

“Nah, the crocodiles...or is it alligators?”

 

“The crocodiles...well shall we go to the monkey play area?”

 

“Awww, how about some food?”

 

“Food, my god, Thomas!”

 

************************

 

_Several days later...._

 

Henry stepped past the automatic doors of the supermarket and sighed at the warmth that seeped out of the heating system above the doors. He grabbed a hand basket and hurried off down one if the aisles. He needed to get a little bit of shopping done for his and Gordon’s tea for tonight. Gordon was coming back from a long day at work whilst Henry was off, so Henry saw the opportunity to prepare a nice meal for them. It was a habit that they’d shared since they’d started dating; doing things for the other. One example would be Gordon going all out for their sixth anniversary and then proposing to him. Henry gazed down at his ring and smiled. He couldn’t believe that in a year he would be marrying his best friend. He was so lucky to have someone like Gordon in his life. True, when they had first met at Knapford, Gordon had acted a little strict and pompous but Henry soon got to know that there was a soft side to him and had seen it a lot more when they’d started dating.

 

Henry was a little grateful that his friends were supportive and didn’t think any different of them. But at least a year later, Gordon had decided to tell his family about him and Henry and his coming out. Henry had decided the same to his family and they had promised one another that they’d be there for each other. So when Gordon had said to his family about him being gay and dating Henry for a year, everyone had been happy for Gordon...except Scott. He had said to Gordon that he didn’t except him being gay and soon he had broken ties from his family and had ran off to the Main land somewhere and never kept touch until Scott had called Henry’s home and Henry had asked him to come to his brother’s party. The green eyed male had been happy for his fiancé and his brother to finally make amends.

 

Henry’s thoughts were interrupted when he was shoved a little. He looked round to see a tall man with a hood over his head. Henry didn’t like the look of him. He was never one to judge but there was something about this guy that Henry couldn’t fathom out. So he said nothing. He carried on through the little supermarket and got what he wanted. Soon enough, Henry was at the checkouts waiting. An elderly lady was finishing off her shopping and was about to pull her trolley away. Henry turned and saw the man he had seen earlier strode over to one of the checkouts. Henry wasn’t sure but he thought he’d seen an eye-patch of the man’s left eye. He sighed and turned back round. The customer in front of him was about halfway through packing when a scruffy looking employee came around with a small wheelie cart and began to collect the hand baskets. He glanced up at the man and then...

 

“He’s got a gun!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Hi everyone, sorry to leave you on a little cliff hanger but this is what we writers do...I hope. Well, I know you have a good dose of drama two chapters ago...but guess what I’m doing it again; after all that’s what’s in the category genres. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and look forward to your reviews. 
> 
> Reviews are love :)


	14. Hostage Crisis and Fangirls

Henry flung himself on the floor as gun shots were fired. Screams were heard and glass broke. The shards scattered to the floor.

 

“Everyone, get down and get to the window!” the man with the gun screamed. “MOVE!”

 

The colleagues and customer moved from their places over to the window in front of the tills. Luckily, there were only a handful of customers in today. The man walked forward and pulled down his hood. Henry recognised him. Four years ago, this man, Alfred Holden, had been put away in a mainland prison for murder and now...he had either escaped or been released early. He raised his gun again at one of the checkouts girls.

 

“Lock the doors.” Alfred growled.

 

The girl, shaking, got to her feet and hurried to the shop doors. After locking them tightly, the girl was moved back to the windows.

 

Alfred began to pace up and down them, scrutinising them. As he moved away from Henry, Henry reached behind him and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He manoeuvred himself but kept an eye on Alfred as he began to yell at two elderly people. He opened a message and began to type quickly. A girl who was sitting next to him saw him typing. He looked at her and whispered.

 

“Stay there, don’t let him see me.”

 

The girl nodded and Henry continued to type.

 

_Call 999, hostage_

_Jail escapee at Sodor Supermarket._

_Get police here quickly. Help!!!_

 

He then sent the message to Gordon, looking up every now and again to make sure Alfred didn’t see him. Thank god his phone was silent. He then put his phone away and watched as Alfred began to walk again.

 

“Empty those tills! All of them or they’ll be blood on your hands.”

 

**********************

 

Gordon hopped out of the shower at the gym and tied a towel around his waist. He then walked into the changing rooms as his phone buzzed. He saw that it was message from Henry. He opened it and his blue eyes widened. Hostage? Henry was in danger! He quickly got changed; towel dried his hair and hurried out with his things. He found Murdoch, a strong and silent guy, at the desk.

 

“Murdoch!” Gordon gasped. “Give me that phone.”

 

“S-sure. What’s happened?”

 

“Henry. There’s a guy holding him and the Sodor Supermarket hostage.” Gordon explained as he dialled and waited.

 

“What?”

 

Gordon waited and then a cool voice sounded from the other end.

 

“Hello, which emergency services would—.”

 

“Police and hurry!”

 

“Y-yes, sir.”

 

There was a slight pause and then a male voice answered. “Sodor Police department.”

 

“Hello, my name is Gordon Gresley. I need you and your team to hurry down to Sodor Supermarket. My boyfriend’s there and he texted me saying that a mad man has taken the entire shop hostage. You have to get them out of there and fast.”

 

“Okay, sir. Sodor Supermarket?”

 

“Yes and hurry.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Gordon then put the phone down and looked at a bewildered Murdoch. “Can you fill in for me?”

 

“Of course, Gordon. Now, hurry up and save Henry and those customers.”

 

Gordon nodded and hurried out of the gym. He leaped and into his car and drove off. Traffic seemed to be on his side as were the lights. Gordon drove off to Sodor Supermarket to find several police cars driving in to the car park. A crowd of people were standing in the car park but were being moved away from the place. A sergeant was talking to some of his officers and giving out orders. Snipers hurried into position, aiming their gun towards the shop. Gordon drove inside, pulled into a car park place and got out. He hurried over to the crowd of people and stopped when he saw...

 

“BoCo, what are—?”

 

“I was coming to do some shopping and then _this_ happened. You?”

 

“I reported this. Henry’s in there and there’s a bloody mad man inside holding everyone hostage.”

 

“Henry’s in there?”

 

Gordon nodded. The sergeant came over to them. “Excuse me. Did you say you made the call about this?”

 

“Yes, I did. Listen, you have to do something, quickly, my fiancé’s in there! You’ve got to get them out.”

 

“Sir, calm down. We’ll go everything step by step. We’ll have to find out what he’s after.”

 

Gordon nodded and looked over at the shop to where Henry and the others were helpless. He just hoped Henry was okay in there.

 

***********************

 

Henry’s head perked up at the sound of sirens. He looked out of the full length windows and saw two...three...no, four police cars pull into the car park. Gordon had done it! Alfred swore and hurried over to the window.

 

“How the hell did they get here?” he snarled. Henry looked out and his eyes widened as he saw Gordon standing with the police and BoCo.

 

“Gordon.” He breathed.

 

Alfred turned to him. Their gazes met. A sickening grin spread across his face. “Oh, so you know him, huh? I suppose you told the police as well—.”

 

“Mr. Holden,” said a voice. It was coming from an officer that was talking through a megaphone. “Please listen to us. Please let everyone out and we’ll come up with a compromise. Tell us what you are after.”

 

Alfred growled. He looked over at Henry and grabbed him. Henry gasped as he was dragged up to his feet and to the window. The escaped prisoner held Henry in front of the window. A gun was then planted under his jaw. Henry flinched and tried to keep still. He could see Gordon going berserk, BoCo was holding him back as they tried to reason with the police. Alfred chuckled.

 

“I see I’ve touched a nerve.” He said, coolly.

 

“What the hell do you get out of this?” Henry asked, trying to avoid the gun.

 

“A little scare for the people who accused me of a crime I didn’t commit.” Alfred snarled.

 

“But you were found guilty. The evidence clearly pointed to you.”

 

“Wrong.”

 

“Mr. Holden. Please open the doors, step outside and tell us what you want.” The officer called again.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Henry could see Alfred snarling again. He turned to the checkout girl and barked at her to open the doors. Then he moved outside with Henry, the gun still aimed at his throat. Henry could see snipers around the area, nearly hidden from view. Police and people crowded the car park. Cars tried to get in but where being diverted out. Henry’s eyes met Gordon who was still being restrained by BoCo.

 

“You want me to compromise with you?” Alfred barked. “Fine, you have three hours to do this. Go to the tribunals and erase every charge that I was found guilty of. Wipe away all evidence and retracted every statement. Prove I was innocent. Three hours.”

 

There was a silence for a few moments except for the traffic that blared past. The officer then held up the megaphone. “Then will you let your hostages go?”

 

Alfred smirked. “No. Word of warning, when three hours is up and you don’t have the court case wiped away and I’m cleared, this man,” And Alfred moved Henry a little forward and moved the gun to his temple. “Will have his blood on your hands.”

 

“You bastard!” Gordon yelled and he tried to get to Henry but was still being held back by Boco again.

 

“Gordon, no!” Henry yelled but was then shoved back inside with the staff colleague. Alfred followed them the gun, still pointing at them.

 

**************************

 

Gordon watched in horror as the man, Alfred Holden, shoved Henry and a shop colleague back inside. Gordon threw himself out of BoCo’s grip and faced the sergeant.

 

“You _have_ to do something! You cannot let him do this!”

 

The sergeant sighed. “We can’t rush into this. Otherwise if we do—.”

 

_Bang! Bang!_

 

A cry rang out inside and outside the shop and everyone scrambled. Gordon felt as though his heart had skipped several beats.

 

“Henry!” he yelled. “Henry!”

 

He looked towards the windows that showed the full length of the checkouts. He couldn’t see anything. People were scrambling around and Alfred was yelling. There was too much chaos. Gordon had to get in there, but how? Gordon looked over and saw a staff colleague that was waiting behind the police line. He turned to BoCo.

 

“Wait here, I’ll be here.”

 

BoCo nodded. Gordon moved through the crowd and came up to the colleague.

 

“You work here, right?” Gordon asked him.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“Good. Can you take me into the back of the shop?”

 

“Wha—?”

 

“Please, my partner’s in there. Someone has to do something and the police are not doing anything helpful.”

 

The boy sighed and then gestured for him to follow. Gordon knew he was risking his own life just to save Henry and the other customers inside but he couldn’t stand there and let the police do nothing. Everyone in there had to be saved. The colleague led Gordon past the tape line and they hurried along into the back. Luckily, the guy worked in the warehouse and knew the code to get in. They slipped inside and the colleague led him to the doors that went onto the shop floor.

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” he whispered.

 

“Absolutely. Just stay here and don’t make any noise. I need to see if everyone’s okay.”

 

The boy nodded. “Good luck.”

 

With a nod, Gordon slipped quietly through the doors and sneaked through the aisles. He could hear Alfred yelling and as he got closer, it became more audible.

 

“They are not going anywhere! Now shut up!” the ex-prisoner barked.

 

“For god’s sake,” Gordon’s heart leapt when he heard Henry’s voice. He was okay? “They need assistance. This isn’t accomplishing anything. Just let them go!”

 

“Shut up!” Alfred roared.

 

Gordon moved along the health and beauty aisle and peeked round the corner to see Henry at the corner, beside two people, one was clutching his shoulder whilst the other was lying down, a hand pressed on her stomach, in agony. So, Henry was okay! He let out a silent sigh of relief.

 

“Get some tissue.” Henry said, to a staff member but when she moved, Alfred aimed the gun at her.

 

“Stay up.” He growled. The girl didn’t know what to do, she seemed confused. Slowly, Alfred aimed the gun back at Henry. “No one goes anywhere.”

 

“You’re a fool.” Henry spat.

 

“Careful...or else a bullet will go through _your_ head.”

 

Gordon felt his temper rising at Alfred’s words. He couldn’t let that bastard get away with this and threatening all those people. Especially the man he was going to marry. Then it happened. Gordon let out a roar and ran towards Alfred. Alfred whirled around, surprised. Henry yelled and Gordon leaped for the criminal, knocking him to the ground. The gun flew from Alfred’s grip clattered to the windows. Everyone watched in horror as Gordon and Alfred struggled with each other but Gordon had the upper hand. Thanks to his training at the gym. Suddenly, a fist went flying and hit Gordon in the jaw. Gordon roared and went to strike back but Alfred dodged and kneed Gordon in the stomach. He grunted and was then kicked to the side.

 

“Gordon!”

 

Alfred crawled away as Gordon went after him but halted when his face came level with the gun. Alfred’s face was murderous. Gordon slowly got to his feet and Alfred followed his move. Henry moved forwards and stepped in front of Gordon.

 

“Henry, what are you doing?”

 

“Protecting you. Alfred, leave him out of this. Let him and the others go, you can terrorise me all you want. Just let him go.” Henry said, a tear running down his face.

 

“No!” Gordon said, moving closer to Henry and wrapped his arms around Henry. “I’m not leaving you—.”

 

“Shut up both of you.” Alfred barked. “I’ll let the others go but both of you can stay. I’ll torture the pair of you...and I’ll enjoy this.”

 

Suddenly, there was a sound of breaking glass, screams and men in black came running towards them, guns aimed and yelling orders. Alfred looked round bewildered. Henry fell against Gordon but managed to stay up right. Gordon kept his arms around him and buried his face into his neck. They were all safe.

 

*************************

 

The kettle boiled, Gordon took it off and poured the hot water into the mug. He was now making Henry a strong cup of herbal tea. They’d already had something for the shock by the paramedics and Alfred had been locked up again, but Henry was still feeling shaken.

 

The police had said that they would have to give statements for the court case and Alfred would be serving a longer sentence. The two customers who had been shot had quickly been rushed to hospital and everyone else was questioned and given treatment for the shock. The colleagues at the shop were then given legal documents for compensation.

 

Gordon poured in the exact amounts of sugar and milk that Henry liked and then carried it upstairs to where Henry was. Gordon found him lying on the bed, staring at the wall unfocused. Henry blinked and then looked up at his fiancé and gave him a soft smile. Gordon smiled back and handed him his tea. He then sat down beside him and took him in his arms. Then the floodgates opened and Henry began to cry. His head fell onto his chest, his tears falling onto Gordon’s shirt. Gordon didn’t say anything. He just kept a strong hold on his lover that told him that he would be there and that he wasn’t alone.

 

Images flashed in his mind of what had happened. He knew that he could have lost Henry today...and he didn’t know what he would have done, if he had or if he hadn’t gone inside. But because of this, Henry could have lost Gordon. If either way had happened, one of them would be without the other. As he held his fiancé close to him, a tear fell from Gordon’s eye.

 

***********************

 

“So, how’s Henry?” Thomas asked as Gordon sat down with them at Neptune Refreshment.

 

“Still in shock.” The older man grumbled. “He won’t come out the house. He says he’ll go back out until Alfred is locked up for sure. But he’ll have to come out sooner as we have the court case to deal with. We have to give evidence.”

 

“And when is the court date?” Emily asked.

 

“Into two weeks.”

 

“That long?”

 

Gordon nodded. “It’ll take a lot of work and whatever Alfred gets this time, it adds on to his sentence.”

 

“How long was he in jail for?” Oliver asked.

 

“Ten years but he’ll get longer and whoever, inside or outside, will also go down with him.”

 

“Well, tell Henry we’re asking after him.”

 

“I will, don’t worry.”

 

***************************

 

Down the empty corridors of Sodor Academy, a clatter of heels sounded on the floor as a girl spun in slow circles, trying to find the classroom she was in. Her name was Molly and she had recently moved from the Mainland to get away from bullies to the island and recover a good school record. She had short curly blonde hair, big blue eyes and she wore a vintage yellow dress with small heels. She then noticed a sign saying: ‘ **Biology Classroom’**. She sighed; annoyed with herself that she hadn’t spotted it sooner. She walked over and gently rapped on the door. She then opened the door gently and stepped inside. Everyone was looking at Molly and it made her feel a little nervous.

 

“Can I help you, miss?” the teacher asked.

 

“Y-yes, I’m Molly. Molly Russell.”

 

“Ah, so, you’re the new student. Well, I suppose you can introduce yourself, give your fellow students a chance to wake up.”

 

A few of the students looked abashed. Molly stepped forward as everyone put down their pens and widened their eyes a few times as though trying to wake up. Molly smiled nervously.

 

“W-well, I’m Molly...as you can guess. I came here from the Mainland. The old school I attended to I was bullied a lot but thanks to my mother’s new job. So, now I’m here. I also love anime and manga. I often try to attend many conventions. So, hopefully I can find one here.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Molly could see a long dark haired girl and a long blonde haired girl perk up at the mention of anime and manga and looked at each other in amazement. Molly looked away. They’re probably just making fun of me, she thought. Her new teacher smiled.

 

“Well, now that we know a little bit about you, you may take the desk beside Miss Emily and Miss Rosie...and we’ll continue with the lesson.”

 

A whisper of a groan sounded through the room as Molly walked over to the desk. The two girls, Emily and Rosie, smiled as she came near them. She sat down and listened as the lesson continued.

 

*******************************

 

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and everyone scrambled out of their seats. The teacher yelled out what they had to do for their homework and they all began to file out of the classroom. Thomas walked over to Emily, who was still packing her bag with the school books.

 

“Are you going to the cafeteria for something or you gonna be going to the library?”

 

“I’ll join you at the cafeteria.” Emily said, shouldering her bag.” But first me and Rosie are gonna greet the new girl.”

 

Thomas nodded as Emily and Rosie came over to Molly’s desk.

 

“Hi,” Emily chirped. “I’m Emily and this is Rosie.” Rosie gave a little wave.

 

“Hi, I’m Molly.” The girl said with a smile.

 

“Listen,” Emily started. “Me and Rosie were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us.”

 

Molly blinked. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Rosie nodded. “We’re a pretty small group but we’re always welcome to newbies.”

 

“Oh, well, thanks.” Molly got to her feet and then followed Emily and Rosie as they caught up with Thomas and Percy. “Molly, this is Thomas and Percy.”

 

“Hi, Molly.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“So, Molly, you’re a fan of anime, huh?” Percy asked.

 

“I am, yeah.” Molly said smiling.

 

“Oh, good. You, Emily and Rosie have something in common.”

 

Molly’s eyes widened. “Really? You are.” Both girls nodded. Molly grinned. “What anime do you like?”

 

“Hetalia Axis Powers, Black Butler, Full Metal Alchemist, Ouran.” Emily ranted off on her fingers.

 

“Attack on Titan, Soul Eater, Steins;gate, Kill la Kill.” Rosie cut in.

 

“Wow, I like those as well!” Molly exclaimed.

 

“Cool!” Emily squealed. “We’ve got _sooo_ much to talk about. Come on, Rosie. Oh.” Then they looked at the boys. “You don’t mind us going off on our own, do you?”

 

Thomas and Percy shook their heads before all three girls hurried off to the library, leaving Thomas and Percy behind, bewildered.

 

“I’ll never understand fangirls?” Thomas muttered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Well...*wipes hands* that’s the drama over and done with...again. Okay, in case any of you didn’t guess our....dear friend Alfred that we all know and HATE from skarloey123’s Youtube 3 part film Sodor: The Dark Times. Now, when I was in the middle of writing this, I was in two minds about using Alfred and I spoke with a fellow member on deviantart about it and they said it would be fine to use him. So, a big thank you to OkamiTakahashi for the help! anyways, for two more chapters, maybe three, this will consist of anime and manga talk...if none of you know, and I hope you do, you may want to do some research now whilst you wait for the next chapter. Also a big welcome to our newest character, Molly, now even though she appeared for one of two episodes, she seems pretty cool. Hope she makes a comeback in CGI series. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love.


	15. Anime Conventions

For several days, Thomas was kept apart from his girlfriend, which didn’t seem to bother him as much. Emily, Rosie and Molly did nothing but chit-chat about animes they’d watched repeatedly and manga books they’d read back to front...literally! It was all Thomas, Percy, Duck, Oliver and Toad could hear. Soon something along the lines of ‘shipping’ was brought up a few times. Thomas didn’t understand what Brendam Docks had to do with anime and manga but then he was shocked to see a piece of fanart, on Emily’s phone, of two blonde guys passionately kissing...and from then on Thomas didn’t want to talk about ‘ships’!

 

But Friday, however, Molly came over to them before registration and seemed to be holding a poster.

 

“Guys, look what I found.” She squealed and she slammed the poster on the table, faced up. Emily and Rosie gasped in delight. On the front cover, was a detailed poster of what was advertising an anime convention called ‘Sodor Con’. Thomas and Percy gave each other a knowing glance. They knew what _this_ meant.

 

“Oh, my god!” Rosie squeaked. “This is so awesome. Finally, we’ll able to go to a convention.”

 

“Where did you find this?” Emily asked.

 

“Outside the Train Whistle pub.” Molly said as she sat down beside Duck. “They had two of these already up. So, I quickly nabbed one and waited to show you guys.”

 

“Aw, this is brilliant!” said Percy. “Maybe we’ll get to see what all the fuss is about.”

 

“And you’ll love every second of it, Percy.” Molly said, grinning.

 

“But wait, you guys.” Emily said. “It’s not until half term and that’s ages away.”

 

“Then we can use the time to tell our folks about it and save up enough money.” explained Molly.

 

“You think we should ask Donald and Douglas.” Toad asked Oliver. “I’m sure they’ll love this event.”

 

“They might.” Oliver said, with a shrug.

 

“And I think we should ask Edward, James, Henry and Gordon, too.” said Percy. “Gordon and Henry will need something to help them take their minds off the court case.”

 

“Good idea.” said Duck. “They’ll need it more than any of us do.”

 

“Great.” Molly grinned.

 

Rosie gasped. “Oh, my god.”

 

“What?” Emily asked.

 

“I have an idea we could do for the convention. We can put on a skit! Cosplay as some of the characters.”

 

“Oh...why did I think of that?” Emily gasped.

 

“Well, what do you think we should do?” Molly asked, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pen and note pad.

 

“Well,” Rosie pondered. “We could do Ouran. I’ve got the Usa-chan plushie so we’re down one character.”

 

“Brilliant.” Molly jotted down a list of characters and then wrote ‘Rosie’s plushie’ next to it. “We’ll have to come up with a quick idea, then write the script and decide who’s which character.”

 

“Well,” Emily said, with a smirk. “I have an idea of who can play Tamaki.”

 

Tama-what?” Thomas asked.

 

“Tamaki Suoh.” Molly explained. “And who were you thinking of?”

 

Emily scoffed. “James, of course.”

 

“Awwww! I can just see it, now.” Rosie said, closing her eyes as though picturing James prancing around on stage, like Tamaki. “He’d be a great choice!”

 

“Fantastic! We’ll have to gather everyone together and get them to watch the episodes.” Molly said, writing down a few more notes on her note pad. “But wait...who are we going to ask to be the twins?”

 

Emily smiled. “I think I might know who. Oliver, what’s Donald or Douglas’ phone number?”

 

*********************

 

Henry entered the gym. He had just come back from a long day in work and wanted to talk with Gordon for next week. They needed to make quick plans on their wedding and their jobs were slightly distracting them from doing so. He found his partner over at the boxing post, punching the living daylights out of a punch bag. He smiled and walked over as Gordon made a few hefty blows and stopped to take a small break and take off his boxing gloves. Henry wrapped his arms around the elder’s torso making him jump. Gordon looked around and smiled with relief as he looked at Henry.

 

“Did I scare you, sausage?” Henry cooed.

 

Gordon looked round in alarm. “Don’t call me that here, Henry.”

 

“Awww, relax, Gordon, your reputation is safe with me.” Henry said, pulling back. They leaned in for a kiss only to be interrupted by wolf whistles and cat calls. Gordon scowled at his colleagues and then focused his attention back to Henry. “Listen,” said Henry. “I just want to know what time you’ll be finishing today. I’m gonna cook tonight.”

 

“Umm, possibly three. Is that okay?”

 

“Perfect and also next week we’ll have to go out and do some shopping.”

 

Gordon paused from taking a sip from his water bottle. “Shopping?”

 

“For wedding suits, Gordon...unless you want to go to the church in sweatpants and a mucky t-shirt?” Gordon grimaced. Henry grinned. “Thought so.” Then he glanced around. “Listen, um, since you’re finishing at three and I’m already done and here...perhaps you could, um, do a few sit ups for me?” Henry suggested laying a hand on Gordon’s toned abs.

 

Gordon grinned at his lover’s suggestion. “I suppose a few more wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Henry grinned and allowed Gordon to pull him over to the mat. They sat down, Henry crossed legged and Gordon with his back to the floor and his legs bent with his feet resting on the floor, and Gordon positioned himself ready with Henry’s hand still on his six-pack. He then drew himself up so that he was level with Henry and fell back again, making the muscles flex against Henry’s hand. Henry was loving this!

 

************************

 

Douglas winced at the sound of a phone ringing. Donald mumbled something in Gaelic and nuzzled his face into Douglas’ neck making him moan. His eyes flickered open, trying to get used to the sunlight. He looked over to see Donald’s phone, blaring on the chair arm. He reached up as Donald snuggled in for warmth. He peered at the caller ID to find it as unknown number. He flicked open the phone and held it to his ear.

 

“Hello.” He mumbled.

 

“Donald! Oh, thank God I got hold of you!”

 

“It’s Douglas, actually and who is this?”

 

“It’s Emily, silly.”

 

“Emily? How did ye get hold of this number?”

 

“Oliver gave me it. Listen, I need to ask you something. Is Donald there?”

 

“Aye, he is. Hold on.” He pulled the phone back and tapped Donald in between his shoulder blades. “Donnie, wake up. Emily wants to talk to us.”

 

“Tell her to call back, later. I’m enjoying my nap.”

 

“Donnie!”

 

Donald sighed and rubbed his eyes and propped himself up. “This had better be good.” He growled.

 

Douglas smiled and pressed the speaker phone. “Okay, Emily. What are ya after?”

 

“Well, the thing is an anime convention coming to Sodor in a few months. And me, Rosie and Molly are going to be getting tickets for everyone. But we want to do a little skit for a competition. And we chose Ouran High School Host Club.”

 

Donald glanced at his twin. “I have no idea what you just said. What about a host club?”

 

“It’s the name of an anime! It’s gone on for two seasons. Look, we’re asking people if they want to be in it and—.”

 

“And why did you want us?” Douglas asked.

 

“Well...you see – and don’t take this the wrong way – there are twins in the anime and they sometimes perform brotherly love moments in the anime and I didn’t know any other twins or any other people who would be comfortable with this...except you two.”

 

There was silence. The Scottish twins looked at one another, in confusion and worry. Emily called out to make sure they were still there. When the shock vanished, Douglas spoke up. “Emily, you promised that you wouldn’t tell anyone about us.”

 

“I’m not, I’m not!” she reassured. “But you were the only twins I knew who were old enough to understand this. And besides you two might be able to perform it better than others.”

 

“Emily, I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Donald said.

 

“Guys, nobody is going to know. You’ll be fine.”

 

Douglas looked at his twin, who was looking at him. Douglas titled his head. It was that telepathic connection they had; communicating when they didn’t want anybody else knowing. Either that or they sometimes spoke in Gaelic. Donald sighed and then nodded. Douglas smiled.

 

“All right, Emily. We’ll do it but as long as you keep your word.”

 

Suddenly, a squeal came from the other end of the phone making the twins winced at the sound.

 

“Thank you, twins. I’ll phone you both to come over to Thomas’ so we can watch the episodes together...ooh, maybe we should get the live action as well, maybe the movie too. Oh, well, we’ll sort that out later...see you both soon.”

 

“Bye, Emily.” they chorused. And with that the phone call ended. Donald sat up, straddling his twin. Douglas looked up at him. “Don’t tell me you want another round?”

 

Donald sniggered. He leaned back down and rubbed his twin’s bare chest. “Well, I was hoping for a good, hot bath tae ease our aching joints...and maybe some research on these twins...”

 

Douglas chuckled. “Sounds good tae me, come on, before mum gets home.”

 

*******************************

 

Everybody ready?” Emily asked as she sorted out the DVD menu.

 

“Yes.” A chorus of voices sounded from behind her.

 

“Good.” Emily pressed the play button and scampered off over to Thomas as the opening music played and settled down next to him. They were all in Emily’s home as she invited everyone to come and watch so that they could all get a good idea when they performed the skit and then they could get a good idea for the skit and they decide who would be who.

 

“Awww, I love this song!” Rosie mumbled. “I think I prefer the Japanese version, though.”

 

“Me too.” Molly nodded.

 

As they all watched the first episode, everybody else seemed to enjoy it as it went on. As the scene came up when Tamaki was flittering about the room, harping on about ‘the poor’, Gordon leaned in towards Henry and whispered. “Does he remind you of anyone?”

 

Henry had to hold in his sniggers and playfully elbowed Gordon’s side. Then there was a scene were the host club were doing their duties, Emily, Rosie and Molly squealed loudly over the twins, Hikaru and Koaru, doing their brotherly love act. Emily noticed out of the corner of her eye, Donald and Douglas casting each other secret looks. Then the girls started squealing again over a small boy called Honey-senpai acting all cute. It was interesting afternoon.

 

***********************

 

Weeks passed and soon enough half-term arrived. During the time that the comic con was being set up, one of Sodor’s exotic hotels had offered to have the convention in their halls. Vans soon arrived to set up displays and sound systems in the room provided. Soon calls were brought in to set up rooms for the people who wanted to attend the convention. Now, that half-term was here, several trains were brought in off the mainland to Kellsthrope Road. Emily squealed and jumped up and down beside Thomas as they waited outside the hotel for everyone else. Thomas smiled and soon wrapped his around her to stop her from possibly hurting herself.

 

“Emily, will you calm down?”

 

“I’m sorry, Thomas. I’m just sooo excited.”

 

Thomas laughed. “Please, calm down.”

 

“Okay, I will.” She inhaled a long breath and then exhaled. For the first day, Emily and her friends were going to attend a Q&A panel with a voice actor and then a quick signing and then heading off to perform their skit. She and Thomas were in their cosplay and were waiting for the others to join them. Emily was decked out in her Haruhi cosplay and Thomas was dressed as Mori. He may not be tall like all of them, but it didn’t matter to them.

 

“Guys!” called out a voice. The couple turned to see a boy wearing the Ouran school uniform with short blonde hair and carrying a pink bunny. It was Rosie. She bounded over with Percy and Duck behind her, who dressed in their normal clothing. Behind them were Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad. The twins were dressed in the Ouran uniform with the wild red hair of Hikaru and Koaru.

 

“Wow!” Emily gasped. “You guys look amazing.”

 

“Thanks.” the twins chorused.

 

“Where's Molly?” Rosie asked.

 

“She's coming.” Emily explained.

 

“What time do we have to be at the skit shows?” Percy asked.

 

“Not until twelve o'clock but it starts at two but we have to go through rehearsals a few times depending on how many people performing.” Emily explained.

 

“So,” Duck said. “Will we have time to look around before we find something we want to do?”

 

“Oh, we'll have plenty of time.” Rosie said.

 

“Guys,” a voice called. “Over here.”

 

Everyone looked round at see Molly, her usual curly hair was now straight and she wore the female Ouran uniform. With her, in the Tamaki and Kyouya cosplay, was Edward and James. For some strange reason, Thomas was looking forward to the performance and the audience's reaction to James playing Tamaki. Emily and Rosie ran over to hug Molly as she drew near.

 

“Well, are we all here?” Molly asked, looking round.

 

“We're missing Gordon and Henry,” explained Edward. “But they said they'll catch us up inside.”

 

“Great.” Molly said. “Shall we go?”

 

*************************

 

Percy was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. There was _so_ many people running, walking and standing in the building halls and foyers. Luckily, the corridors and halls were big enough but they were still crowded. Percy clung onto Duck for dear life as they scuttled through the throng of cosplayers. When they'd all gone inside, they followed Molly, Emily and Rosie who seemed to know their way to each function room like they were bloodhounds. Soon, they sat through an hour long panel and then to a photo shoot. They soon arrived at a signing room where all the famous voice actors were to sign merchandise. The girls were soon lining up at different tables and where asked by a fellow cosplayers to take photos with them whilst waiting. After their hundredth photo, Percy wasn't sure, they were tired and soon were on their way again to another staging hall where the skit performances were held. Soon two o'clock came and Percy, Duck, Oliver and Toad were sitting up in the higher middle seats if the audience, they watched as more cosplayers filed inside and the hosts began to warm up the crowd. Percy looked round behind him to see that the back had already been filled up when he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked round to see...

 

“Hey, Percy.”

 

“Henry? Gordon—whoa!”

 

Gordon rolled his eyes. Gordon was fully decked out in the outfit, boots, gloves and the blonde wig of—what was that character called again—oh, yeah! Germany. It was a strange sight to see. Henry, however, was dressed up as some kind of Indian prince with long purple hair that was pulled back by a golden pin.

 

“It was all Henry's idea.” Gordon said, as they sat down next to them. “How have they been getting on?”

 

“They ran through it a few times.” Oliver explained. “And we're starting now so they'll be on fourth.”

 

“Great. Can't wait to see how it turns out.” Henry said, clutching Gordon's hand.

 

****************************

 

After watching a side splitting Hetalia skit, a parody of Attack on Titan and another Hetalia skit that had slightly creeped Percy out, the hosts announced Molly, Thomas and the others. Sounds of approval – which was really screams and applause – that sounded through the hall. Percy, Duck and the others were possibly the loudest. The recording began to play as Molly, in her cosplay, came out and began to act along with the recording.

 

“ _Hi, there. My name is Shizuka Koizumi. This is my first day at Ouran...and I have no idea where I need to be._ ” she then stopped at a certain part of the stage and pondered. “ _Hmm, a music hall. Maybe someone could help me in there.”_ she then pretended to open a door, stop inside and look round the room. “ _Hello, is anyone there?_ ”

 

Then Emily came out holding a tray of china. “ _Oh, hi. I'm Haruhi. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club._ ”

 

“ _A host club?_ ”

 

“ _That's right.”_

 

“ _Oh, well, maybe you and your other club members could help me_.”

 

“ _Oh, Haruhi~_.” said James' voice and the said man stepped out, to a tirade of screams.

 

“Good grief!” Gordon said. Henry stifled a laugh behind his hand.

 

“ _Ah, I see you're with a new guest._ ” James said and sauntered over to Molly, took her hand and pretended to kiss it. “ _Welcome, my darling, to the elite host club of Ouran Academy. I'm Tamaki the princely type of the club and you've met Haruhi. He is our natural type._ ”

 

Molly quirked her head. _“He? But I thought?”_

 

“ _And I'd like you to meet our other members. We have Kyouya, our Cool type._ ” and Edward came out, writing in his black book. “ _Mori, our strong and silent type with Honey-senpai, our boy-lolita_.” and Thomas came out with Rosie on her back, who was waving at the squealing crowd. “ _And we have those shady twins_.” James' voice said over the speakers, in a rather grumpy way.

 

Donald and Douglas came out, arms linked, to another round squeals, louder than what James had. “ _Who you calling shady_?”

 

“Yeah _, take a good look at yourself, boss._ ”

 

Then Donald pulled Douglas into a tender embrace causing nearly everyone to scream and for Percy and other other to plug in their ears. “ _Don't worry, Kaoru. I'll protect you no matter what from that stubborn Lord._ ”

 

“ _Oh, Hikaru_.” and the twin nuzzled one another and rested their foreheads together.

 

“ _Oh, kawaii_!” Molly's voice squealed as she jumped for joy.

 

“ _Grrr_.” James' voice growled. “ _Damn those shady twins for brain washing our guest—MAMA! Do something, please._ ” James said as he hurried over to an annoyed Edward as Kyouya and hugged him close.

 

“ _Will you please not call me that, Tamaki_!”

 

“ _But, mama, you don't understand--_.”

 

“ _So, miss_ ,” Douglas said, pulling out a rose and holding it to Molly. “ _Which one of us will be your special host?_ ”

 

Molly looked up from the rose that she now held and looked round to each person. She then sighed. “ _Well, I think I'll take Haruhi. After all,_ ” and Molly said, linking her arm through Emily's. “ _I know we're going to be the best of girlie friends_.”

 

And with that both girls left the stage, leaving the others in bewilderment. Soon, the stage went dark and the whole audience cheered.

 

**********************

 

The gang soon left the hall as it was being changed into an event called 'Cosplay Chess' that was starting soon and headed off to the food hall. Emily, Rosie and Molly were all goggling at the second place certificates they'd been given at the end of the show. A Free! cosplay skit had won and James had nearly been given one of the cosplayers' phone numbers until Edward saw this, sauntered up to them and placed a kiss on James' neck and cheek making the cosplayer back off and James grateful towards Edward.

 

“Are you happy now, Emily?” Thomas asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Yeah, I didn't mind getting second place.” she said.

 

“Well, there's a little part of me that wishes we did get first.” Rosie said, sheepishly.

 

“Yeah.” interjected James. “Was my fantastic performance as the princely type not good enough?”

 

“James, stop being a sore loser.” Gordon grumbled. “It doesn't matter.”

 

They arrived at the food hall, ordered what they wanted and settled at a table to eat.

 

“So,” Edward said. “how did the trial go?”

 

“Well,” Henry explained. “We both gave our accounts of happened. Now, all we have to do is wait for the day that he gets charged.”

 

“As long as it's a long one than it's fine by me.” said James.

 

“You and me both.” Gordon grumbled.

 

Three girls who were dressed in Disney cosplay were looking over at their table. Emily was wondering what they wanted. They seemed to be egging each other on about going over to talk to them. Finally, they all went over. The one dressed as Anna spoke up.

 

“Excuse me.” she piped up and everyone looked round at her. “Are you the guys who came second with your Ouran skit?”

 

“That's right.” Rosie said.

 

“Oh, good. We just want to say congrats and you all look amazing.”

 

“Aw, thanks.” said James, his ego suddenly boosting. “I know though.”

 

Edward rolled his eyes as one of the girls that were dressed as Belle moved round the table towards Donald and Douglas.

 

“And I just like to ask how did you pull off playing the Hitachiin twins so well?”

 

“Well,” started Douglas. “we haven't been part of the fandom for long but I think it's because of the fact--.”

 

“That we are twins.” continued off Donald. “that made us pull it off, really well.”

 

“You're twins?” gasped the third girl that was dressed as Elsa and the others moved over to them.

 

The Scottish twins nodded and pulled off their wigs to reveal their dark brown hair. The three girls squealed and pleaded with them to take photos. James huffed and miserably munched on his food. Edward chuckled quietly. He then leaned forward and kissed James on the lips, making the red head's cheeks go red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Okay, everyone. I think I MAY have oozed my inner anime fangirl through out this chapter...I may have. My sincerest apologies. Okay, just for the record I have never been to a convention before so if there's anything that's not quite right. Let me know. Also who was psyched about Gordon cosplaying as Germany from Hetalia...oh and for those who didn't get it, Henry was cosplaying as Prince Soma from Black Butler.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Reviews are love :)


	16. Betrayal

Duck was walking along to his flat that he shared with Oliver and Toad. He knew they would be going out today and they’d be home late. So, Duck was on his way there alone. He turned a corner and saw a tall, dark haired figure standing outside the building doors, staring dumbly at the buttons. Duck sighed. Why the bloody hell and on God’s green earth was he here? He quickly walked over towards the figure and the doors.

 

“If you’re thinking about robbing the place,” Duck said as he slipped past Diesel and held his electronic key to the scanner and the door clicked, signalling that the door was open. “Then you’re not doing a very good job.”

 

Diesel sighed and bit his lip. “Actually, Duck. It’s you who I came to see.”

 

Duck looked at his ex. “Why?”

 

“I...” Then Diesel stopped and looked round. “Can we talk somewhere else? Please.”

 

Duck stared at him as he held the door open. “Why do you want to talk to me for?”

 

“I...I apologise for what happened with the meat.”

 

Duck stared at Diesel. “You’re apologising—Diesel, _I_ am not the one who you be apologising to! You should be running to Donald’s, Edward’s and Henry’s homes and apologising to them!”

 

“I would if I knew where they lived!” Diesel shot. “But I...I just wanted to apologise to you.”

 

“For god’s sake!” Duck spat. “Diesel, do me a favour and just go! Now! I don’t want to hear this!” and he pushed open the door to walk inside and went to close it, but Diesel was too quick and he slipped inside. “Diesel, stop it!”

 

But Diesel didn’t listen. He moved towards Duck and pushed him against the wall. Duck yelped and was about to yelled at him when Diesel leaned in and pressed his rough lips against Duck’s. Duck’s green eyes widened. He shoved Diesel back and gave him a good hard punch. Diesel groaned as he coiled back from the force. He straightened himself back up, turning back to Duck and wiped away the spot of blood on his lip.

 

“Well, I suppose I deserved that.” he joked.

 

“Fucking right you did!” Duck snarled.

 

Diesel smirked. “Easy, Duckie. Don’t ruffle your feathers.”

 

Duck scoffed. “Shut up, you—.”

 

But he was shut up again when Diesel grabbed his wrists and shoved him hard against hard the wall again. Diesel then closed the gap and pulled him back into a kiss. Duck’s insults were muffled against Diesel’s lips. Then...he sunk in to the kiss. Their lips danced that usual dance that they often did years ago...Duck’s arms slipped round Diesel’s broad shoulders. His fingers tangled in his short dark locks. Diesel pulled back from the kiss. A slight whimper escaped Duck’s lips from the loss of Diesel’s lips.

 

“I’ve missed you, Duckie.”

 

Duck’s heart seemed to race at Diesel’s words. “I...and I missed you, Diesel.”

 

Diesel smiled and leaned back in for a kiss. Duck whimpered as Diesel’s hands wandered to his jacket and pulled him close to his broad chest. They pulled back from the kiss and Diesel titled Duck’s head up by his chin.

 

“Nobody in?”

 

“No. Everyone’s out.”

 

“Good. Let’s do this whilst we have the chance.” And Diesel took his hand and pulled Duck up the stairs to his apartment. Duck reached into his pocket for his flat keys and opened the door. They jumped inside. Jackets were left at the door. Clothes went flying in the bedroom to the floor. Diesel climbed on top of Duck and took hold of his mouth again.

 

*************************

 

Twice Duck slept with Diesel in his bed, during the the time that Oliver and Toad were still out. When Diesel and he were done, Diesel snuck out with a kiss and Duck quickly changed his bedding and sheets, threw them in the washing machine and placed new sheets and covers on his bed. Suddenly, it hit Duck like a ton of bricks. He had cheated on Percy...twice! Why had he done that? What the bloody hell had he been _thinking_ about sleeping with his ex? Of all people!

 

He leaned against the counter and was about to smack his head against it when the door opened and Oliver and Toad came in.

 

“Hey, Duck.” Oliver called as he threw his keys into a small crystal bowl on the hallway table. “You okay? You're looking pale.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.” Duck stammered.

 

“Look, Duck. I know you haven't been in long and we've just come in. but we're going to invite everyone to Neptune Refreshment. Me and Oliver's got some news for you.”

 

“Oh, that's fine. Yeah, I'll get nearly and we'll head out soon.”

 

“We'll go out and make some calls.” Toad said.

 

Duck smiled and left the kitchen to go into his room. Duck closed the door. A tear escaped down his cheek as he stared at the bed...the bed that he and Percy had shared...not in an intimate way as Percy and Duck didn't feel ready. And yet, what had _he_ done with Diesel?! He had shared his bed with him! Duck bit his lip. How could he have been such an idiot? But he couldn't dwell on it for too long. He couldn't let this affect him or else someone would know...or Diesel would have bragged about it to his mates. Duck sighed, wiped his eyes then got ready to go out with Toad and Oliver.

 

************************

 

They hopped down onto the train station and hurried along to Neptune Refreshment where the other were waiting. The cafe had set tables outside and that's where Percy, Thomas, Molly, Rosie and the twins sat. Percy saw them and hurried over to meet Duck.

 

“Hey, Duck.” Percy chirped as he hugged Duck. Duck hugged him back. The hug that Percy gave was strong whereas Duck's was awkward and loose. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oliver looking at him, as though confused. Duck smiled and pulled away.

 

“Hey, Percy.” he murmured before pressing a kiss to Percy's forehead. They saw down at the table but Oliver and Toad were the only ones standing.

 

“So, what's the big news?” Rosie asked.

 

Oliver and Toad smiled at one another. “Well,” Oliver said...as he slipped an arm around Toad's shoulders. Molly, Emily and Rosie's mouths gaped open. “Me and Toad, here, are _finally_ dating.”

 

“I knew it!” Emily said, jumping to her feet and clapping her hands. Molly and Rosie moved round to hug them.

 

“Well, congratulations, Ollie.” said Donald. “You two deserve each other.”

 

“I think this calls for a celebration!” Douglas said, getting to his feet. “Everyone, drinks are on us. Only soft drinks for you lot, though.”

 

“Yes, Uncle Douglas.” Thomas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

The twins 'tsked' and went inside to order drinks. Oliver and Toad sat down beside each other, clasping hands.

 

“So, how long were you two keeping this hush-hush?” Rosie asked.

 

“Just for a couple of days.” Toad said, with a shrug.

 

“And you weren't going to say in the flat?” Duck said.

 

“Well, it wouldn't have been a surprise then, wouldn't it?”

 

Oliver chuckled at his boyfriend’s words. Soon, Donald and Douglas came back with drinks.

 

“Here we go, laddies and lassies.” said Donald as they set drinks on the table.

 

“What did you guys get? Duck asked as he reached for his coke.

 

“That's for us to know and _you_ to keep on wondering.” Douglas said, wagging his finger.

 

Duck rolled his eyes. Percy chuckled and leaned his head against Duck's shoulder. The teen stiffened at Percy's action but smiled weakly. He tried to act casual but the nagging feeling inside of him kept growing, reminding him of what he had done hours ago. He had officially ruined his relationship with Percy...but he wanted to forget about it and move on. He never wanted to continue his little 'scandal' with Diesel. So, why would he have to say that he'd missed him? The man who had caused their relationship to finish, when he had nearly led Duck down a wrong path of abuse to other people. Coming to his senses, Duck ended it with Diesel and then went back to his true friends...and his small feelings for Percy had been an anchor.

 

If so then why did Duck have to cheat?

 

“So, where's Gordon, Henry, James and Edward?” asked Thomas, breaking Duck's thoughts.

 

“Edward's in college. James is at home and Gordon and Henry are out shopping for wedding outfits.” Oliver explained.

 

“It's not long until the wedding, huh?” Molly asked.

 

“Nope.” said Rosie. “Can't wait to be a bridesmaid.”

 

“Neither can I.” Emily squealed.

 

“I still can't believe they asked _me_ to be one.” said Molly.

 

“I suppose it's a thank you for allowing them to come with us to the con.”

 

“And I suppose we'll be doing the same soon?” Duck asked, before taking a sip of his drink.

 

“We will be.” Thomas said, disgruntled. “But thank god, I only have to wear a suit for a day.”

 

***************************

 

Gordon sat in the shop, waiting for Henry to get dressed into a wedding suit to try them on. Henry and Gordon's parents were with them and they had gone off, with the wedding consultant, to find more suits for them to try. Gordon had been against going with Henry for his suit but Henry had wanted him to come along as he wasn't the wedding traditional sort like Gordon's family was but once Henry found his suit he wouldn't show Gordon and Gordon had agreed to do the same. There wasn't anyone in the changing room except himself and Henry.

 

“You okay in there?” Gordon asked.

 

“Yeah.” Henry's voice called out from behind the curtain.

 

“You sure you don't want a helping hand?”

 

“I'm positive, Gordon. Are my parents with you?”

 

“They've gone off with mine to look for more suits for us.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Why do you think you found the suit?”

 

“I'm not sure. That's why I need second opinion.”

 

Gordon slowly got to his feet as he spoke. “Do you want me to look?”

 

“Gordon.” Henry warned. “We talked about this.”

 

Gordon scoffed. “You may as well get a second opinion, Henry. It could be a while before they get back. C'mon let's have a look.”

 

He heard a sigh from behind the curtain and then it was pulled back. Gordon's eyes widened as he stared at his lover. The suit that Henry wore was pure white with a light green tie and a crisp dark shirt. It contemplated his figure perfectly.

 

“You-you look...”

 

Henry smirked. “Good, I hope.”

 

A slack smile appeared on Gordon's lips as he continued to stare. “You look amazing.”

 

Henry beamed. “So, you think it could be the 'one'?”

 

“It's not what I think Henry. It's your big day as well as mine.”

 

Henry bit his lip. He turned to look back in mirror. “I think I'll have this one.”

 

Gordon grinned. “Good.”

 

Henry smiled. He closed the curtains and Gordon heard the sounds of his lover undressing. Gordon looked round to the entrance/exit of the changing rooms. He glanced to and from the changing stall to the entrance. Gordon rose from his seat and slipped inside. Henry had been in the middle of putting his wedding suit back on the hanger and into the bag, when he was given the shock of his life.

 

“Gordon! Bloody hell!”

 

“Sorry, Henry. But I thought we should take this chance whilst we can.”

 

Henry raised an eyebrow. “What, in here?”

 

Gordon nodded.

 

Henry scoffed. “My god, Gordon, you pervert.”

 

“Oh, come on, Henry. Please, babe.” Gordon said, pouting.

 

Henry sighed and turned to face Gordon. “Fine. But we better make this quick.” and he pulled Gordon into a fierce lip-lock.

 

********************************

 

“Well, I’m off to bed.” Toad said, slowly getting to his feet. He, Oliver and Duck were back at their apartment after celebrating at Neptune Refreshments and then heading to Castle Loch for a few hours. The twins had stayed behind for a little...Why? Oliver wasn't sure but they had left them to it.

 

“Long day, Toad?” Oliver asked.

 

“A little bit yes, Ollie.”

 

Oliver smiled, kissed Toad’s forehead and mumbled a goodnight to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Duck looking away, as though unnerved. Oliver scowled a little but it changed to a soft smile as he watched Toad leave for bed. As soon as he was gone, Oliver turned to Duck.

 

“Duck, can I ask you something?” Oliver said, sitting across legged on the sofa and turned to look at his friend in the armchair. Duck blinked at him.

 

“Sure.” He chirped.

 

“Why are you acting weird?”

 

That’s when Oliver saw it. His friend’s body stiffen and his face became a mask of confusion. “I-I don’t know—.”

 

“Don’t give me that, Duck!” Oliver chided. “All day today, you’ve been acting weird, especially around Percy. Don’t tell me you’ve gone off him, already!”

 

“No, Ollie, I—I love Percy. I do.”

 

“Then what?” Oliver countered. Then his face fell a little. “Is it because Toad and I are dating?! My god, Duck, you—.”

 

“No! It’s not that at all, I’m happy for you both.”

 

“What’s going on then?” Oliver snapped.

 

Duck sighed. He didn’t say anything for a while, as though he was thinking. “I...I ch...I cheated on Percy.” He finally admitted his voice breaking.

 

Oliver stared. “What?”

 

“I...do you remember when you and Toad were out one day? A few days after the anime convention?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well, I was walking home and I...I saw Diesel outside the flats. I didn’t _want_ to speak with him but he was insistent. He suddenly rambled on about how sorry he was for...for that meat incident, when I wasn’t the one he should have been apologising to. Then he...kissed me. I hit him because one: I felt like it and two: he was being an idiot.”

 

“And then?” Oliver growled.

 

“We kissed and it...it led to more.”

 

“You had sex with _Diesel_?”

 

Duck blushed. “Yes.” He groaned. “But I don’t know what was worse, having sex with that idiot or telling him that I also missed him.” Duck threw his face into his hands and sighed, heavily.

 

Oliver stared at his friend for a long time. He then looked away and stared at the ceiling. “I think I know what is.” He said after a moment.

 

“What?” Duck asked.

 

“Having sex with Diesel _and_ telling him you missed him _and_ lying to Percy.” He then glared at Duck who was still hiding his face.

 

“I know, Oliver! And I can’t tell him because of what he went through with Thomas!”

 

“What’s Thomas got to do with this?”

 

Duck lifted his face away from his hands. “Percy was in love with Thomas before we started dating. But when he found out that he liked Emily and Rosie and then made Emily his girlfriend, he was crushed...so, I asked him if he wanted to date me for a while. Now, I’ve ruined it!”

 

“Yes...yes, you have.” Oliver snarled. “For god’s sake, Duck. Look at what he did during your last relationship! He was getting himself into too much trouble, isn’t that why you dumped him in the first place?”

 

“Yes, it was.”

 

“Then why go back to him when he hurt you! Why do this to Percy?”

 

“I don’t know why!” Duck yelled. Oliver sighed. He didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t even what know what to say next! Duck then broke the silence. “So what happens now?” he asked.

 

“Well,” Oliver started. “The longer you keep this lie to Percy, the worse it will get. If Percy doesn’t find out from you, he will from someone else.”

 

“But it’ll break his heart.”

 

“Then you should have thought of that before you slept with Diesel.” And then Oliver stood from his seat and walked out of the room, to go to bed with his boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are welcomed to a new pairing and I couldn't help but bring another of my OTP's into this. I seriously love these two together. They've gone through soooo much together. Anyhoo, I'm now gonna go and sit in a corner of my room and make a hamster home to sulk in as you guys rant and rave about Duck cheating on Percy...I know I'm cruel! Anyways, hope you, somehow, enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Reviews are love :)


	17. The Wedding

The wedding for Gordon and Henry drew near with only one day to go. The dresses for the bridesmaids were soon sized right and fitted and shipped off to Henry's parents' home and the suits were dropped off to Gordon's parents' home. The flowers had been ordered and sent to the church and reception hall. Now, Henry was packing up a few things to take to his parents' home until after the wedding and honeymoon. Gordon was standing in the doorway, watching his fiancé pack his overnight bag as he was to stay at his parents' home. Henry knew that Gordon was going to miss him as Henry would miss Gordon...even if it was for just one night. But after the next day, they'd be able to spend every night and day together for the rest their lives.

 

The dark haired male then turned to his partner, who was still leaning in the doorway, pouting. He smiled.

 

“Stop pouting, Gordy.”

 

Gordon blinked. “I'm not pouting.”

 

Henry chuckled. “Yes, you are. If you don't, you'll trip over that bottom lip.”

 

Gordon sighed. “I'm just gonna miss you, that's all.” he whined as he moved towards Henry.

 

Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around Gordon's shoulders. “So, am I Gordon, but just think that tomorrow starting, we'll always be together.”

 

“I know.” Gordon said, placing his forehead against Henry's. “I won't want to go to work.”

 

“You said that when we first started living together.” Henry laughed.

 

Gordon let out a small breath of laughter. A knock came on the door from downstairs.

 

“That'll be mum and dad.” Henry said. Gordon nodded and hurried down to answer it as Henry grabbed his night bag. Gordon opened the door and smiled at Mr. and Mrs Stanier.

 

“Hello, Gordon.” said Jethro Stanier. “Is Henry ready?”

 

“I'm here.” Henry called as he came down the stairs with his bag. “Right, I have everything I need.”

 

“Good. Let's get you settled back into your old room and get the last few things of the wedding sorted.”

 

“Okay then.” Henry nodded. He then turned to look at Gordon. A smile came onto Henry's lips, making Gordon's heart leap in his throat. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah.” Gordon breathed, taking his fiancé's hands in his. “I'll see you at the altar.”

 

“Not if I see you first.” Henry teased. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Gordon's. Gordon moaned and pulled Henry closer to his body. Not wanting to let go. Gordon knew that he was being silly, getting moody by the fact that Henry was going to be away from him for so long. The last time that Henry had been away from him was during the meat incident. Soon, the need for air kicked in and they drew back slightly.

 

“See you in several hours.” Gordon said.

 

“See you soon.” Henry said, resting a hand on his cheek. He then moved to the front door, followed his parents to the car and hopped in. Gordon watched him from the door as the car slowly moved off the driveway. The silver haired male could see Henry turning in his seat and began to wave. Gordon waved back until the car was out of sight. Gordon sighed, then turned to go back inside the house and closed the door.

 

 _Roll on tomorrow morning._ Gordon thought.

 

***********************

 

_The next morning..._

 

Henry hurried down the stairs, wearing half of his wedding suit, his jacket hanging over his arm. He grabbed a small green hair ribbon, slipped his jacket over a chair and began to tie his hair as he listened to the chaos going on in the rest of the house. His mother had Molly, Emily, Rosie, Annie and Clarabelle in a line like soldiers and was checking to see if everything was okay with the dresses. James was by the mirror, trying to fix his tie. His father was outside on the phone, making sure that the arrangements would be on time. When Henry was done, he slipped on his jacket and went over to the mirror beside James.

 

“How are you feeling today?” the red-headed male asked.

 

“A little nervous that something is going to go wrong.” Henry said as he straightened his tie.

 

“I promise you this, Henry,” James said, turning from the mirror to look at his friend. “Nothing will go wrong.”

 

Henry didn't say anything but sighed nonetheless.

 

****************

 

Gordon fixed his hair for what seemed like the seventh time in the past hour or so. His mother was busy calling to see where the taxi service was as his father helped iron Gordon's suit jacket. BoCo was in the dining room of Gordon and Henry's home and was tying up the small blue ties that Gordon had picked out. Percy, Thomas, Oliver, Duck and Edward were fixing up their suits and were checking to see if they had everything. When Gordon finally felt satisfied that his hair was okay, he slipped on his shirt and tie.

 

“Mother, where's the carnations?” he called.

 

“I'm on the phone, dear. Ask your father.” she called back.

 

Gordon sighed. “Dad?!”

 

“In the living room.””

 

Gordon smoothed down his tie and walked into the living room to grab his carnation. His father handed him his jacket and fixed his carnation.

 

“How do you think Henry's coping?” Gordon asked as he allowed his father to help with the carnation.

 

“To be honest.” the older man said. “I think he's doing fine. He'll be wanting to get into that church and marry you.”

 

“Yeah.” Gordon sighed.

 

“Where are you planning on going for your honeymoon, Gordon?” Percy asked, taking Duck's hand in his.

 

“Tanzania. Henry wants to go and see some safaris; the nature lover that he is.”

 

“Sounds amazing.” Edward said from the couch as he fiddled with his phone. Gordon wondered if he was texting James. As soon as his father was done, Gordon moved over to his best man and sat down.

 

“You texting James?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Has he said how Henry's doing?”

 

“No, not yet. Would you like me to ask?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Edward nodded and began to type on his phone. Gordon sighed and began to feel his palms sweat. He hurried into the kitchen, grabbed a towel and dried his hands. He glanced up at the clock. Only an hour to go until they had to be at the church.

 

************************

 

The wedding cars pulled up at the church at Tidmouth Hault and the chauffeurs got out and opened up the passenger doors. Henry stepped out with his family and friends. He gazed up at the church with a smile on his face. Inside his future husband was waiting or him. James walked up to Henry and clasped his shoulder.

 

“You ready, pal?”

 

Henry looked over at his friend. “Yeah. More than ready.”

 

In order that Henry's mother started, they walked to the church. As Henry stood outside the church, he heard music starting to play. Annie and Clarabelle, at the front, led the small procession into church, dropping pink and white rose petals. Emily, Rosie and Molly followed on with James behind them and then Henry and his parents followed on. The church was decked out beautifully. The aisle decorations were lilies with pink and white carnations with a blooming white rose in the middle. The pillars and seats were covered in lace and dotted off with a huge blue and green ribbon. His and Gordon's favourite colours. By the altar with his back to him was Gordon in his suit with Edward standing beside him. As James got halfway, the bespectacled male turned to look round and smiled at James as he came nearer to the altar. Henry wasn't sure how long it took for him to get to where Gordon was standing but he was eventually there. Side by side with his soon-to-be husband. They looked towards the other.

 

“Hey.” Henry whispered.

 

“Hi.” Gordon whispered back. “Glad you could make it.”

 

Henry let out a breath of laughter. “Wouldn't miss this for the world, sausage.”

 

Gordon smiled. The vicar stepped forward and began the ceremony.

 

…......

 

“ _Gordon!” Henry called as he ran over. “Gordon!”_

 

_The brown haired male turned and smiled as his best friend came over. “Hello, Henry.”_

 

“ _Hey...” Henry panted as he came to a stop beside him. “Guess what I've got an interview for that job. I'll be going this Sunday.”_

 

“ _Oh, that's great, Henry.” Gordon said with a smile._

 

“ _Yeah, so I was thinking do you want to come with me to the cinema as a little celebration.”_

 

“ _Yeah, of course...”_

 

“I, Gordon Gresley, take thee, Henry Stanier to be my lawful wedded husband...”

 

“ _Henry, what's wrong?” Gordon asked as he looked at his friend. Henry was looking paler than usual and looked as though he hadn't slept in months. “Are you ill?”_

 

“ _No, Gordon, I'm fine. I don't think ill is the word for it.”_

 

“ _Wha-what do you mean?”_

 

“ _I—oh, god. I really don't know how to say this.”_

 

“ _Henry, please, you can tell me anything. Just come out with it.”_

 

_Henry blinked a few times, looked towards Gordon for a few seconds, then he leaned forwards and kissed his best friend on the lips._

 

“...for richer for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health...till death parts us.”

 

“ _Do you think we should tell them?” Henry asked, as they lay in the dark meadow, staring at the stars._

 

“ _Tell who?”_

 

“ _Our friends and family. We've been keeping this a secret for at least ten months.”_

 

“ _Counting, have you?” Gordon asked, with a grin._

 

_It was difficult to tell in the dark but Gordon knew that his boyfriend was blushing. “Shut up, Gordon. Anyway, you know that we should. They deserve to know.”_

 

_Gordon sighed. “Yes, Henry, they do but...you'll never know how they're going to react.”_

 

“ _Well, if they don't like it, tough.” Henry said. He sat up and leaned over the older teen. “I love you, Gordon and I wanna be with you. Nothing or anyone should be allowed to come between us.”_

 

“I, Henry Stanier, take thee, Gordon Gresley...”

 

“ _He said what?” Henry asked, as Gordon paced his bedroom._

 

“ _You heard me, Henry. He doesn't want to know_ me _or you. He finds it sickening.”_

 

_Henry sighed. “Surely, he...he didn't mean to say that?”_

 

“ _Oh, but he did. I heard it from the bloody horse's mouth.”_

 

“ _But...but Scott never was like that. He seemed decent.” Henry sighed. “But I suppose he acted like a wolf in sheep's clothing.”_

 

“ _Exactly. Anyway I want to forget about this.” Gordon sighed. He sat down in front of Henry on his bed. “So, how did your family take it?”_

 

“ _Really, well. Mum was crying happy tears, though. Thank god, I'm the only child.”_

 

“ _That bad, huh?”_

 

“ _Try living with them for as long as I have.”_

 

_Gordon chuckled. “Oh, I can't wait to move in with you.”_

 

_Henry's cheeks went red. “You-you want to live with me?”_

 

“ _Of course I do, babe.”_

 

“...to be my lawful wedded husband...for richer for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health...till death parts us.”

 

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you partners for life, husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom.”

 

Gordon looked towards Henry, who was smiling at him with watery eyes. He reached up, cupped his husband's cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb. They leaned in and kissed. Emily, Rosie and Molly's squeals over-powered the applause that echoed in the church. Henry and Gordon drew apart and clasped each other's hands, their rings glinting in the sunlight. Together, they walked down the aisle and out of the church. The photographer came over and took a few pictures of the two outside the church with family and friends and being covered in confetti. As everyone talking and getting their things ready, Gordon leaned in towards Henry and whispered in his ear.

 

“By the way, I've got a little surprise for you.”

 

Henry blinked. “Really? You have?”

 

“Hmm, hmm.” Gordon then glanced at his watch. “And it should be here...right now.”

 

Suddenly, two whistles sounded, startling some of the wedding guests. Around the corner, Henry saw two large trains pull up with a single express coach. One was a blue A0 Pacific class and other was a green Black 5 Stanier.

 

“Oh, my...” Henry gasped.

 

“Recognise the coach?”

 

Henry looked round at his husband, confused and then looked back at the coach. Then the penny dropped. “That's...is that...is that the express coach that you proposed to me in?”

 

Gordon nodded. “It is.”

 

“Oh, my...” Henry breathed again.

 

“Come on. Let's get on board. We cannot be late for our own reception.”

 

As Henry and Gordon hurried over to the express coach, a red L&YR Hughes train pulled up with three more express coaches. Gordon turned around in the door way and shouted to everyone.

 

“Okay, everyone. Family, maids, men of honour, page boys, best men, Toad, Donald and Douglas inside this carriage. Everyone else in the other carriages and we'll all be escorted to the reception hall. Now, hop in.”

 

Everyone clambered inside and once everyone was on board. The three trains whistled and started off. Henry turned to Gordon, who was starting out the window. He walked over to his husband. Oh, Henry could get use to calling Gordon that! He wrapped his arms around his waist, making the older smile over his shoulder and clasp his hands on Henry's arms.

 

“We did it, sausage.” Henry said, resting his head on Gordon's shoulder.

 

“We did, indeed.” Gordon said, as he turned to face his husband. “And now we can plan out the next years of our lives together.”

 

A big grin came up on Henry's face. As the two hugged over by the window, Henry noticed James and Edward walking over to a table. Wait...that table?

 

_Gordon lying on a table...Henry standing over him...lips trailing along a hard--_

 

“James, don't--.”

 

But James sat down and pulled Edward onto his lap. “What?” he asked.

 

Henry felt sick just looking at the spot where he and Gordon had had sex on months ago...and James was sitting at that table. But Gordon put a hand on Henry's shoulder.

 

“Let it go. It's fine.” he said. Henry pulled a confused look but saw the amused look on Gordon's face. So, he let it go.

 

The trains took the wedding party to the reception hall at Kirk Ronan. Several years ago, Sir Topham Hatt had built an extension on the station that led further into Kirk Ronan, then built a grand hotel several miles from the station and it became very popular for the tourists that came to the island. The trains arrived at the bay platform of where the hotel was. The wedding party then headed down the driveway to the gardens where a small play park sat. After more photos in the gardens of the entire wedding party, of the happy couple, their families, the flower girls and pages boys and the best men and the maids and men of honour, they all headed inside to the dining hall, where they were greeted by Henry, Gordon, their parents, James and Edward, and were directed to their tables. The maitre'd then stood at the doors.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present for the first time ever, the happy couple, Mr and Mr Gresley.”

 

Applause rang through the dining hall of the hotel as Gordon and Henry entered the hall, smiles on their faces. They stepped up to the big family table and sat down at their seats. The maitre'd then spoke again.

 

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, we'll start our dinner service.”

 

James made a silent whoop of joy beside Henry and the waiters walked into the room and began to taking orders.

 

***************************

 

After a beautiful three course lunch, Edward and James got to their feet. James tapped his glass and silence fell through the hall. Everyone’s attention was averted to them. Edward cleared his throat.

 

“Normally in a wedding, it's just _one_ best man saying a speech. But in this style of wedding, two best men will be saying one speech, then we'll take it to Scott, Gordon's older brother, then to the fathers and then to Gordon.”

 

James jumped in, wrapping an arm around Edward's waist and took his glass in hand. “Before Gordon and Edward met Henry and I. We lived on the mainland and soon moved over. Our families found it easy for us. Henry was one of the few friends I had. Even though I was a vain idiot, Henry somehow managed to stay sane throughout the whole thing.”

 

A small chuckle was exchanged and Edward spoke up. “Like Henry, I somehow put up with Gordon. Always thought with dignity and sometimes put himself before others.”

 

“We four met at Knapford station, when we just started at Sodor Academy. A good friendship blossomed and two romances. Theirs, however, came before ours. They'd been nervous telling us and their families. They've gone through so much together and here we are today.”

 

“We can only wish them a lot of happiness and a long life together.”

 

“To Henry and Gordon!”

 

“To Henry and Gordon!” the guests cried out as they toasted Henry and Gordon. Edward and James clinked their glasses and soon took their seats and were replaced by Scott.

 

“Um...mine and Gordon's relationship wasn't so sweet pea. It was a year into their relationship that they came out to their friends and families. Everyone else was supportive but I wasn't. I made the idiotic mistake of disowning my brother for six years but I soon made it up to him and the rest of my family. I can see since then that they are perfect for one another. They have had their fair share of trials, yes, and I am so happy for my brother and Henry. You deserve each other and I cannot see you with anyone else. Here's to a happy and strong marriage.”

 

After another toast, Henry and Gordon's fathers made their speeches and then it came to Gordon's turn. He sighed, his hand clasped in Henry's.

 

“Well, they've said it all. I was happy to have met Henry. He was one of my best friends with Edward and James. He still is as well as my lover, and now my husband. He helped me and Scott make our brotherly bonds strong. I was going to give up but he saw that I was better than that. During the whole meat thing, I thought I was going to lose Henry, because of some stupid chemical substance. I prayed so many times that he would be all right and he fought back. Then, I finally plucked up the courage...or grew a pair, and I proposed and I was glad that you said yes, Henry.”

 

Henry smiled and kissed Gordon's hand.

 

“But as the drama continued, our love was still strong. And here we are saying our vows and we're with the people we care for and show us support. We both thank you for the bottom of our hearts for being with us on our special day. Here's to a bloody good night of celebrating. Cheers!”

 

“CHEERS!”

 

************************

 

“Now, ladies and gentlemen,” the DJ said. “I’d like to welcome to the dance floor and husband and husband, for the first dance, Mr and Mr Gresley!”

 

The room erupted with applause and cheers as Gordon and Henry walked to the dance floor as the music began. Gordon’s arms slipped round Henry’s waist and Henry’s slipped round Gordon’s shoulders. They pressed closer together and began to sway on the dance floor.

 

_Look at me_

_I’m as helpless as a kitten up a tree_

_And I feel like I’m clinging to a cloud_

_I can’t understand_

_I get misty just holding to your hand_

 

Henry’s head fell against Gordon’s shoulder. Gordon smiled and rested his own head on Henry’s. For the second time in his life, Gordon didn’t care about the people watching him, thinking that they would be making fun of him or Henry. It was their wedding day and nobody was going to ruin it for them. Gordon glanced down at Henry, who looked up at him with watery eyes. Gordon smiled softly and pressed a thumb to his eyes, brushing it away. He never wanted to see Henry upset. As his husband, he vowed to protect Henry from any danger or anything that would cause him pain as Henry would do the same for him.

 

Henry leaned up and pressed a kiss to Gordon’s lips. Gordon kissed back and pulled the male closer to his body. They pulled back and Henry said. “I love you.” over the music. Gordon smiled back and repeated what his husband had said. They began to mouth the lyrics of the song as it played, resting their foreheads together.

 

_Walk my way_

_And a thousand violins begin to play_

_Or it might be the sound of your ‘hello’_

_That music I hear_

_I get misty the moment you’re near_

 

Gordon grabbed hold of Henry’s hand, spun him round and pulled him against his body again. Henry laughed and batted him playfully on the shoulder. Henry glanced around at him and saw other couples, swaying to the music. He gestured for them to come on to the floor. As they swayed around and gestured for more couples to come on the floor, Emily grabbed Thomas’ hand and they moved to the dance floor.

 

_On my own_

_Would I wander through this wonderland alone?_

_Never knowing my right foot from my left_

_My hat from my glove_

_I’m too misty and too much in love_

 

Henry and Gordon watched as more couples moved to the floor and began to dance with them to the music. Gordon glanced over as James dipped Edward low to the floor and then brought him back up. Edward shook his head from the slight dizzy spell and batted James on the head. The red head pouted. Gordon sniggered and looked round to see Duck and Percy dancing in a corner. Duck whispered something to Percy, who giggled and they carried on dancing. Gordon looked at Henry as he pressed a kiss to his neck. Gordon smiled at him and leaned in to whisper in Henry’s ear.

 

“I still can’t believe we’ve done it. If this is a dream, then I don’t want to wake up.”

 

“I know.” Henry said. “I feel the same. I love you so much, Gordon.”

 

“I know you do, Henry. I’m just so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

_On my own_

_Would I wander through this wonderland alone?_

_Never knowing my right foot from my left_

_My hat from my glove_

_I’m too misty and too much in love_

 

_Look at me_

 

Henry smiled and hugged his husband close. Soon the music ended with a round of applause and cheers from everyone in the room. The married couple smiled at everyone in the room and soon they moved off the dance floor to get a drink as another on slot of music started.

 

*****************************

 

After Gordon and Henry’s first dance, Duck and Percy were sitting in a corner at an empty table with a plate of some food from the buffet table. Duck was thinking about what Oliver had said to him. He was making things worse by not telling Percy about...what he had done. He had been an idiot and been quite selfish, humiliating Percy because Duck had been caught up in his damned feelings for that idiot, Diesel, when he had thoughts that he’d been over him...and yet he had gone and told him that he’d missed him. And then slept with him! In the same damn bed that Percy had been in his bed...but they’d never done anything like that!

 

“Duck?”

 

Percy’s voice broke his thoughts. Duck looked over at him.

 

“Are you okay, Duckie?”

 

Duck’s heart squeezed a little at the nickname that Diesel had often called him. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t look it? Do you want a little snack from the buffet?”

 

“Umm, actually I’m not hungry. But I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“About what?”

 

Duck glanced around the room. “Not here, Perce. Follow me.”

 

Percy nodded, even though he looked nervous about what was going on. Duck led him from the large reception hall, through the corridor where the buffet was laid out. A few people were standing talking so Duck didn’t stop to talk with Percy here. They soon came to the foyer where the stairs led to the hotel part of the building. Duck then turned to Percy.

 

“Listen, Percy. I’ve...I’ve got something to tell you.”

 

“What?” Percy asked.

 

“You’re...not going to like this. I was...I was bloody idiot for doing so and I’ve ruined everything...”

 

“Duck, what happened?”

 

“Percy...I’m sorry but...I...I slept with Diesel.”

 

Silence fell except for the slight muffled sounds of the music coming from the reception hall. Percy stared at Duck for a long time. His hands slipped from Duck’s. Duck felt his support and his will slipping as he lost Percy’s touch. Duck could see his bottom lip trembling. Duck hoped to the heavens that Percy wouldn’t shout.

 

“You...” Percy said, his voice coming out in a whisper. “You...slept...with Diesel?”

 

Duck nodded slowly. He clasped his hands to stop himself from shaking. Percy’s look of horror changed to a look of disgust and rage.

 

“You slept...with _Diesel_?!” Percy screeched. Duck looked frantically round to make sure nobody was hearing them.

 

“Yes, look, Percy. I know what I did was wrong and I’m so—.”

 

“I can’t believe you!” Percy snapped. “You bastard, Duck. Don’t see you what you’ve done...you’ve done more than ruined everything. You’ve destroyed _everything_!”

 

“I know, Perce—.”

 

“Don’t ‘Perce’ me, Duck. You knew what I went through with Thomas. You even asked me out...or was that just for pity? A pity date so you wouldn’t have to hear me go on and on and on about how he had broken my heart! Was it a joke this relationship, something you and Diesel could have a bloody good laugh at behind my back?!”

 

Duck shook his head. “No, Percy. It wasn’t _anything_ like that.”

 

“Then why do it then? Why sleep with him?”

 

“It was a mistake!” Duck cried out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thomas, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Oliver and Toad coming around the corner.

 

“Why?! What did I do that made you fall back in his arms? What did he whisper in your ear that made you crawl—?” then he stopped as though he had realised something. “Wait...if you slept...Duck, where did you go? Where did you—?”

 

Duck didn’t say anything but he casted his gaze to the floor in shame. A gasp escaped Percy’s lips.

 

“You slept...in your room? I’ve been sleeping in that bed and yet...”

 

Duck looked up to say something but was received a punch by Percy. A collective gasp rang out and Duck fell over to the floor.

 

“You humiliated me, Duck. How many times, Duck?! How many?”

 

“Only twice.”

 

Henry and Gordon sprang into action as Percy went for Duck again to hit him. Henry grabbed hold of Percy and pulled him back. Gordon went for Duck and brought him to his feet but kept him back. A trickle of something warm rang down his lip. He must have had a busted lip but Duck didn’t care.

 

“Percy, I swear. It was just a mistake. I never meant for it to happen like this. I didn’t see this as a way to humiliate you. You’re not a joke Percy. I went out with you for the reasons I told you when Thomas—.”

 

“SHUT UP!” Percy yelled. More people were coming to see what was going on. “I want to hear the truth, Duck. Why did you sleep with him?”

 

Duck was silent for a bit...and told Percy the truth. “I told him that I missed him. We missed each other.”

 

Percy looked at Duck and then he collapsed against Henry and began to cry. Henry held the crying teen close.

 

“Duck, I think you need to go.” he said. “Now.”

 

“Percy...” Duck whimpered, moving forward but Gordon held him back.

 

“No, Duck.” He said. “Just go. Now, don’t make yourself look like an idiot even more.”

 

Duck sagged and left through the doors of the foyer. Oliver watched him go before turning. “I’ll go and check on him.”

 

Gordon nodded and soon Oliver, Toad and the Scottish twins left into the night.

 

******************************

 

At around midnight, Percy was in his room with a cup of tea, sitting on his bed, sitting next to Thomas, Emily and Rosie. Gordon and Henry were sitting in the small armchair, Henry in Gordon’s lap. James and Edward were by the window sill, next to the bed. Oliver and Toad were by the dressing table. Donald and Douglas were in their room after shooing everyone back to their rooms for the night. Everyone in the room knew they’d be talking about what happened with Percy and Duck...and Percy didn’t care. It was all Duck’s fault.

 

“Maybe it was for the best, Percy.” James said. “I mean Donald and Douglas did say that they hoped he was treating you good.”

 

“That was before he cheated on me.” Percy whimpered, the tears threatening to run from his eyes again.

 

“Percy,” Henry said. “Just don’t think about it. He was the one to blame...him and Diesel. They started it and caused you this mess. Don’t take it out on yourself. It’s Duck that should be cowering. No offence, Oliver, Toad.”

 

Oliver sighed. “None taken, Henry. In fact, he’d told me.”

 

“What?” Edward asked.

 

“Well, you guys remember the day, me and Toad said we were dating? Well, I noticed that he was acting all weird. So, I confronted him about it and he told me. I’m sorry, Percy.”

 

Percy sighed. “I should have noticed.” He muttered.

 

“Well, it’s over now.” Gordon said. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I’m feeling a little tired and ready for bed. Henry?”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Henry said, getting to his feet and Gordon followed. “Percy, if you ever need to talk...”

 

Percy nodded. “Thanks, Henry.” Henry and Gordon left the room. Percy took another sip of his tea. “It’s okay, you guys. You can go, too. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure, Percy?” Edward asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Percy said with a broken smile.

 

“Okay, then. Come on you guys. We’ll all be tired from partying and we’ll be leaving early in the morning.”

 

One by one, they left with soft goodnight's...but that only left was Thomas. He was hesitating. He then turned to Emily and said. “Ems, go on ahead. I just want to talk with Percy about one thing.”

 

“Okay. Night, Perce.”

 

“Night, Emily.”

 

Emily pecked a small kiss on Thomas’ cheek and left the room. Thomas moved towards the bed.

 

“Percy, I know you’ve had a hard night. But I just have to know one thing.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“What did Duck mean by ‘I went out with you for the reasons I told you when Thomas...’...what?”

 

Percy bit his lip. He never expected to tell Thomas about what had gone on before and after his decision to date Emily or Rosie. “Well, I never wanted this to get out. I...for three years, I had a crush on you...I was going to tell you but then...you fell for Emily and Rosie and I got upset...really upset and then Duck asked me out. But I don’t feel anything to you anymore. Not since I dated Duck...”

 

“Percy,” Thomas said, sitting down on the bed. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

 

“Because I was scared.”

 

“Percy, I wouldn’t have minded. Granted, I may not feel the same but isn’t that what friends do tell the truth?”

 

“I know and I’m sorry, Thomas. I’ve been an awful friend.”

 

“No, you haven’t. Stop thinking like that.”

 

A small smile came on Percy’s face. Thomas moved over and gave Percy a hug. They soon parted and then after a good night, Thomas left to join Emily. Percy then took another sip of his tea, placed it on the bedside table and got out of bed. He switched off the lights, changed out of his clothes into his PJ’s, got into bed and slept, with a tear running down his eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. Well, here's a good dollop of HenryxGordon for you fangirls or fanboys. Now, the song used for Gordon and Henry's first dance is 'Misty' which was originally sung by Johnny Mathis but I prefer Michael Ball version better. It's beautiful. If you read this chapter again, listen to the song whilst reading the first dance. Also a big sorry shout out to those who ship PercyxDuck and/or didn't want Duck's secret to come out but it would have eventually come out sooner. That's how drama works...I think. But don't worry things will perk up for him in the next chapter, so don't panic too much for Percy.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Gator

The train arrived a Knapford station, steam billowing from it's pistons as it arrived as came to a stop. The carriage doors opened and the passengers stepped off – mostly students. A man, however, followed suit. He had greying hair that was combed back (not smoothed like Gordon's) and a shining pair of green eyes. He was slightly chubby but was muscled right in the arms. But on one of his arms, a burn was settled on his arm from one of his biceps to his wrist. It looked old and almost reptilian like. He sighed, taking in his surroundings and his new home. He had lived on the mainland in the mountains in the north of England and had gotten a call from the school of Sodor and was now here to fill in the vacancy of being a Maths teacher. As he walked out of the station, Gator noticed a large red bus sitting out as students piled inside. Its bus driver was standing outside the bus, checking off the names on a clipboard. He hurried over to the driver. The driver looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“You're a little old to be a student.” he said.

 

Gator laughed. “Yes, I guess so. But I am old enough to be a teacher. Is this the bus to Sodor Academy?”

 

“It is. So, you're a teacher, eh? Never seen you before.”

 

“Well, I'm the new Maths teacher. Is it possible to get a lift?”

 

“Of course, it is.” the driver said. “You'll have to sit in the courier seat, mind?”

 

“It's no bother.”

 

“Good. Names' Bertie, by the way.”

 

“Oh, Gator.” the teacher said, holding out his hand and shaking Bertie's. Soon, nearly all of the students were on board. Gator hopped on in the courier seat opposite Bertie. The bus engine roared to life and was steered out of Knapford towards the school.

 

****************************

 

Percy hadn't been right since Gordon and Henry's wedding reception. Since...his and Duck's break up, his sleeping habits and his body clock was all over the place. Three times he'd nearly came in late to school. He'd cry himself to sleep until late at night. Even his eating habits had limited. He didn't eat as much as what he used to and the others had grown concerned. Thomas, Molly, Emily and Rosie has all talked to him and that leaving Duck was the best thing that had happened to him but they weren't so sure that it worked. In private, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas had told Thomas, Molly, Emily and Rosie that they had spoken to Duck about him cheating on Percy and that Duck had gone back to Diesel but not officially and that he would stay their friend. Even though, this was all happening, Percy was still acting as though nothing was wrong. To keep themselves distracted, they talked about how Henry and Gordon were getting on during their honeymoon. Two days after their wedding day, they had all seen the happy couple off at Knapford to catch their flight on the mainland. They all wished the two a fun time.

 

But their thoughts of Percy's dilemma and Gordon and Henry on their honeymoon were driven out of their minds at break time by the Scottish twins arriving at their table with news.

 

“Have ye guys heard about yon new Maths teacher?” said Douglas.

 

“A new teacher?” Rosie asked.

 

“Aye,” said Donald. “His name is Gator. He is amazing. Really good teacher, knows how to make a lesson fun.”

 

“That's rich coming from you two.” Oliver pointed out.

 

“Why is he called Gator?” Toad asked, interrupting his boyfriend.

 

“It's actually his nickname.” Donald explained. “He's actually called Gerald but,”

 

“He gained the nickname of Gator,” continued Douglas. “when he was young. He'd burned his arm horribly. Now, it looks like he has alligator skin on his right arm.”

 

“Wow.” Rosie awed.

 

“So, um, how's Percy?” Donald asked.

 

Thomas sighed. “He's still not right. He seems distant. Even though he says he's okay, he seems to be lost. Is this how he felt when he found out _we_ dating?” he directed the question to Emily, who shrugged.

 

“It's possible, but Duck was...” he trailed off.

 

“The one who brought him round.” Oliver finished.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So?” Douglas asked. “It makes sense, all we have to do is find someone that will bring Percy's spirits up!”

 

“I don't think it'll be as easy as that.” said Thomas. “Percy has already had his heart broken at least twice, so I don't think he'll want to trust anyone besides us.”

 

“So, what do we do?” Molly asked.

 

“I'm not sure.” Thomas said. “But all we have to do is wait.”

 

Oliver looked round and saw Percy coming round to their table. “Hey, Percy.”

 

The green eyed teen smiled. He seemed to be more chipper than he had been but he was no longer his chubby self. He looked a slightly thinner than before. “Hey, guys.” he said, sitting down next to Rosie. “have you heard about that new teacher?”

 

“We were just talking about him, actually.” said Toad. “Donald and Douglas had him for a lesson.”

 

“Really? What's he like?”

 

“He's full of fun.” said Donald.

 

“Really understands what the students want.” said Douglas.

 

Percy blinked. “I can't believe you two said that!”

 

Donald and Douglas sniggered. Later on, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the start of registration. Soon, it would be time for their Maths lesson. Once registration was over, they all headed up to the Maths classroom. When the bell rang, they entered the classroom to find a man in his early thirties shuffling some papers on his desk. He looked up as the students came in. A grin came onto his face.

 

“Afternoon, everyone. Please take a seat and I'll be with you in one moment.”

 

One by one, the student sat down at their desks. Percy yawned and noticed that the seat next to his was empty. Duck's seat. He felt a heavy pang in his stomach as his mind filled with thoughts of Duck. He clasped his hands together as he started to shake. He had been trying so hard to forget about his ex and now he had been thinking of him _again_! Because of the break up, he had been wasting away. Not eating, sleeping or doing the usual things that he'd done as a routine he'd also been getting thinner as well. That he had noticed! He would have to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe if he wasn't careful. He'd also been very distant to his friends, keeping them away in case he snapped at them. He knew that he shouldn't be treating his friends like this nor be upset. He was taking it out on the wrong people and he _should_ be angry with Duck...but duck wasn't there for him to take his anger out on. The teen was hiding away like the coward and the cheat he was. Probably with Diesel. Percy sniffed and then noticed his vision was watery and blurry. He reached up and wiped his eyes. He'd been tearing up again at the thought of Duck. He sighed and focused his attention on the lesson.

 

************************

 

As Gator finished his talk with the class, he told them of what they had to do and began to do and began to hand out the worksheets they'd be working on for today's lesson. As he handed out the sheets, he noticed one of his pupils. He stood out like a sore thumb. He seemed to be distant as though he was keeping himself to himself. He didn't seemed to be or look like the goth or emo type, so that wasn't it. Wait...did goths or emos act like that? He had no idea. He reached the kid's desk and smiled at him as he handed over the worksheet.

 

“You okay there?” he asked.

 

The teen smiled. It seemed fake. “I'm fine, don't worry about me.”

 

“If you're sure.” Gator said. The student smiled at Gator and took the worksheet. “Tell you what...seen as you're all on your own. You can go and work with someone else.”

 

The teen blinked. “Really?”

 

“Of course, I don't mind. Feel free.”

 

Percy smiled. This time, it seemed genuine. He got up from his seat and hurried over to a table with a boy and girl. They smiled as he came over and the teen sat down, he looked more relaxed. Gator smiled as he carried on with his work.

 

At the end of the lesson, the bell rang and Gator bid a goodbye to his students as they left for home. Double period of Maths. Gator watched as the student – who's name he later found out was Percy – shouldered his bag and left the classroom. Gator couldn't help himself – he wanted to know why Percy was feeling so...so distraught. He walked over to the students that Percy had been sitting with: Thomas and Emily.

 

“Excuse me,” he said. “Could I speak with you about someone?”

 

Thomas blinked.”What is it, sir?”

 

“Well, I...I know this may seem personal but...I can't help but feel concerned. Why is Percy acting all...depressed?”

 

The two teen looked one another before looking back at their teacher.

 

“Well, sir, about a couple of weeks back...Percy went through a messy break up. It wasn't even his fault but...”

 

“He just can't seem to get over it, sir.” the dark haired girl said, miserably. “He has these moment where he's just an emotional wreck, being all distant to us, then the next he's fine, but we're just waiting to see what he does later on. Hopefully something will bring him round.”

 

“I see,” Gator said. “I didn't realise it was _that_ bad.”

 

“For what caused the break up, it was bad.” Thomas muttered. “But that's for him to talk about.”

 

“Of course.” the teacher nodded. “Thank you both for this. I may have a small talk with Percy, if he feels up to it.”

 

“I think a good talk would do him some good.” Emily said.

 

Gator smiled and allowed the two to leave the classroom.

 

Gator shrugged into his coat and grabbed his brief case. He was happy that it was time to go home and he could relax in his small hotel room until he could afford a reasonable flat. He stepped out of the classroom and was about to lock up when he saw Percy walking down the corridor from the library. Gator blinked.

 

“Percy?”

 

Percy blinked and stopped. “Oh, hello, sir.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh, I was at the homework club. I've been falling behind lately.”

 

“Oh.” Gator said. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so dumb. “I've noticed that you've been quite...distracted and shutting people out.”

 

Percy's interest suddenly went to the wooden floor. “Y-yeah. I dumped my boyfriend a few weeks ago. He'd been cheating on me with his ex.”

 

Gator gaped. “W-what?”

 

Percy nodded. “He did. Twice. He'd been really good to me. Helped me through a tough spot. I feel like...like he only did it just because he pitied me.”

 

“Oh, Percy. Don't think it like that. I'm sure he didn't. If he did, then he doesn't deserve you. You don't deserve that kind of behaviour from anyone. Be glad that your friends are there to support you and help you out through your troubles. They'll listen to you because that's what friends are for.”

 

A soft smile came on the teen's lips. It looked cute! “Thanks, sir.”

 

“Glad to help. And, in future, please keep smiling, and you'll feel much better.”

 

“Will do.” Percy said, with a nod. Gator smiled.

 

***********************

 

Percy sat at the bus stop, waiting for Bertie to come by and texted Thomas about going out later on. He was telling him 'no', that he would stay home, relax and get a good's night's sleep. He felt refreshed after his chat with Gator. Maybe he _did_ need to stop moping around, avoiding his friends and getting upset over his thoughts of Duck. Maybe he needed to get over Duck and show that he was strong enough without that cheating scumbag and with his friends.

 

Already he was being to like his teacher, Gator. He knew what to say and how to make people smile as a friend should. As he though this, he felt his heart twang. Why was he feeling like this, when he was thinking about his teacher? He hadn't known Gator that long and...wait. The twang in his heart – he had felt that familiar feeling when he'd been around Thomas and Duck...oh, no.

 

He couldn't be. He wasn't falling for...

 

Percy groaned as the bus came to the stop. He climbed aboard and sat down at the front of the bus. He bit his lip, he couldn't believe that he'd fallen again. Why was he doing this to himself? He was hurting himself the more he did this. No, he couldn't do this to himself again. He pushed aside his feelings for his teacher and concentrated on the scenery outside and the bus rumbled along the road to Knapford.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, peeps, so here's the aftermath of what happened in the previous chapter so I hope you've all recovered from what happened...and I sent my biggest apologies to anyone that got upset by the PercyxDuck break up. But trust me it won't be the last time we see Duck. Now, on a happier note, welcome one and all to Gator in this story. I've been meaning to put Gator in this for a while now and I've never found the goddamn opportunity to do it. So, here's my chance. I loved the relationship between these two during Tale of the Brave and season 18 even if it was only for a few episodes and I can't help but ship this two HUGELY!!!!


	19. Trouble Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: twincest smut on the horizon. But not all the way. 
> 
> Just to let you know, there is some dialogue that is in bold and italics it will be explained why though so don't worry.

 

Douglas yawned as everyone began shuffle into the classroom for registration. Donald was sitting next to him, shuffling through an old text book to finish up on some last minute homework. The teacher came in, holding the register folder in her hands. Behind her was a kid with a haughty look on his face like there was a bad smell under it...either that or the wind changed and his face had stayed like that for years. Douglas chuckled. Donald looked up at his twin.

 

“What’s tickled you?” he asked his twin.

 

Douglas smirked, looking at his twin. “I’ll tell ye later.”

 

“Settle down, everyone.” The teacher called. “Now, everyone, we have a new student from the Mainland joining us. This is Frank.”

 

Donald looked over at his twin and gave him the 'oh, I see what you mean' look. Douglas smirked and looked over at the teacher and Frank.

 

“As he's new here, I hope you all make him feel welcome and comfortable at his school. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Miss.” chorused the class.

 

The teacher smiled. “Good. Now, I'll just place you, Frank, at the desk with S.C.Ruffy.”

 

Frank nodded, keeping the sour-pussed look on his face as he headed over to the buck-toothed teen in the corner. A painful looking smile came up on Frank's face as S.C.Ruffy smiled at him. Douglas looked to his twin, with a small scoff which didn't go unnoticed by his teacher.

 

“Mr. McKeown?” she snapped. “Is there something that amuses you?

 

Douglas grinned. “No, ma'am.”

 

“Then I suggest you hold your tongue.”

 

Douglas cast a worrying glance over to his twin, who looked at him with the same expression. But the message in Donald's eyes read 'Don't worry, yerself'.

 

Registration continued as normal until Biology. The twin liked Biology and was practically one of the only lessons they stayed for, sometimes, because they'd often do some lessons of their own 'Biology' when alone. The science labs had huge mahogany tables that could seat eight people around them. But the teacher didn't like that so he had decided that four students would sit at each table. It was also good for group challenges and such during the lessons.

 

The twins sat down at the back table, their chairs a little close than they'd be and settled to get their stuff ready for the lessons. As everyone settled in, Douglas noticed the new kid, Frank and S.C.Ruffy looking round for somewhere to sit. The only seats available was at Donald and Douglas' table. As the two came over, Douglas cast a smile towards Frank. “Hey, newbie. Come and join us, we don't bite.”

 

“Speak fer yerself.” Donald muttered. Douglas rolled his eyes.

 

Frank, however, shot a nasty look towards Douglas, who felt taken a back but the two sat down nonetheless. The teacher came in and began rambling about what the lesson would entail. The twins sat, leaning on the desk their arms crossed and their fingers intertwined underneath the desk. Luckily, Frank and S.C.Ruffy had their gazes focused elsewhere. Donald sneaked a look at his twin. Douglas looked over and smiled and rubbed Donald's fingers underneath the table.

 

Later on, the teacher organised everyone at their tables to work on some worksheets on the human body and plants cells and their functions. As Frank and S.C.Ruffy turned round to face the twins, Donald and Douglas secretly let go of their fingers waited for the worksheets to come.

 

“So, Frank, where abouts on the mainland did ye live?” Douglas asked.

 

“North of England.” Frank said.

 

“And why did you move here?”

 

“That's for me to know.” the student said, curtly. Wow, this guy really liked small talk.

 

Douglas blinked. “Oh, pardon me, Frank. I was only askin'!”

 

“Yes, I suppose you were. Now, let's get this over with.”

 

Douglas scowled. What the hell was this guy's problem?”

 

“Ignore 'im, Dougie. C'mon, you two work on yer own and we'll work on our own. That okay with you, pally?”

 

Frank scowled and focused his attention on the diagrams.

 

By the end of the lesson, Douglas felt hurt as he and Donald walked along to the dinner hall. Frank had done nothing but shoot horrid remarks at him and Donald but mostly at him and along with disgusted looks at the pair of them. His behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed however.

 

“Ye all right, Dougie?” Donald asked.

 

“Aye, I'm all right, Donal'.”

 

Donald scoffed. “Ye sure sound like yer fine. It's that bloody Frank bloke, isn't it?”

 

Douglas sighed. “Aye, yer right. I cannae know what that yon bastard's problem with me is.”

 

“Dinnae worry about a thing, Dougie. He'll just go away like a bad headache. If not, I'll soon settle him.”

 

Douglas smiled. They soon settled down at the table where Oliver and Toad were sitting.

 

“Hello, lovebirds.” Donald cooed.

 

Toad's cheeks went pink and Oliver rolled his eyes. “Morning, you two.” he said. “I'm surprised you two are here. Did you have Biology?”

 

“Aye, that we did. But we're beginning to regret it, now.” grumbled Donald.”

 

“Why's that?” Toad asked.

 

“There's this new student that keeps startin' on Dougie, here.”

 

“Why's he doing that?” Oliver asked. Then his eyes narrowed. “You didn't say anything bad to him?”

 

Douglas sighed. “I only asked him where he lived on the mainland and why.”

 

“Depends on _where_ on the mainland he was from. Who knows he could probably be from the school as those mainlanders what chased you, Donald.”

 

“I never thought about it.” Douglas said, casting a glance towards Donald, who was looking wary. After all, Douglas was the one who had ruffled those mainlanders up a little.

 

“Douglas,” whispered Toad. “Is that the student you were talking about?”

 

Douglas and Donald looked round to see Frank with a small group of friends walking into the hall and heading over to get some food.

 

“Aye, tha's the guy.”

 

As Douglas finished his sentence, Frank cast a glance towards Douglas and sneered. Besides Douglas, Donald growled.

 

“The fuck is his problem?!”

 

“Leave it, Donnie.” Douglas pleaded. “He's not worth it.”

 

“Aye, and he obviously doesn't know that blood is thicker than water.” Donald growled as he got to his feet.

 

Oliver sighed and looked to Douglas. “Why do I get the feeling that this is deja vu?”

 

Douglas gulped and hurried after Donald, who yelled at Frank to get his attention.

 

“Oi, Frankie!”

 

Frank, who had been in the middle of paying his food, looked up to see the twins coming his way and sighed. “What do you want?”

 

“I'll tell ye what I want. I wanna know why yer startin' on me brother. Yer a muckle nuisance!”

 

Frank scoffed and moved off to his friends, the twins following. “I suppose scum like you would never understand. Besides, I'm essential to this school, which I highly doubt about the two of you.”

 

“Ack, are ye?” Donald burst out. “Yer nothing but a screeching and noise when all said and done. I'd also say you're a cowards hiding behind yer goons like that.”

 

“I'd say your twin is the coward, here. Hiding behind you and relying on you to fight his battles.”

 

“Spite Dougie, would ye!” Donald roared. “Take this.” and he punched Frank.

 

“Donnie, no!” Douglas snapped as he grappled with his twin, keeping him back. Unlike when Donald had punched Douglas, Donald's punched seemed to have not made Frank's nose bleed but crack nonetheless.

 

“Mr. McKeown.!” said a voice. “I might have known.”

 

The twins looked round to see Lady Hatt, standing behind them, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

 

“I might have know it would be you two.” she snarled. “Donald, after school detention for you. It's a good thing that your twin is holding you back.” And she sternly walked away. Douglas looked over at Frank, who was sneering at the pair of them. Douglas scowled and pushed his brother towards the table where Oliver and Toad were still sitting.

 

**************************

 

At the end of the day, Douglas found himself sitting outside waiting for Donald to finished with his detention. So far ten minutes had gone by and Douglas had come to the conclusion that he would have to make his brother fight with words, not fists. Twice his slightly violent temper had him into trouble. Douglas, however, was on his twin's side, what did Frank have against him? He had only asked why Frank had moved to Sodor and got a snarl in return. Now, he was giving them a hard time. Unless, he had a things against his and Donald's nationality. Some people had a grudge against the Scots, like some people had a grudge of some kind against the French. Douglas hated racist folks. It was stupid!

 

Douglas raised his head as a thought struck him. What if...somehow...what if Frank had somehow found out about him and Donald? Had they slipped up somehow around the school? But that couldn't be, they were so careful around the school. Especially when all of their friends were around. The Scotsman shook his head and sighed. He reached into his jacket, pulled out his MP3 player and was about to put in his ear buds when heard footsteps. He looked down the corridor to see none other than Frank, smugly walking down the corridor. The teen smirked when he saw Douglas and stopped when he came near.

 

“Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here.”

 

“What now, Frank?” Douglas asked. “If yer here to wind me up again then take it else where. I'm not in the mood.”

 

“Oh, that I'm not.”

 

Douglas smirked, as though he couldn't believe Frank's words. “That's broar hearin'...coming fer you.”

 

“I'm just here to gloat a little. Those guys on the mainland were right. Violent as ever, the McKeown twins. I just hope one day they'll lock you up like the animals you are.”

 

“And just what's tha's suppose ta mean?” Douglas growled.

 

“Twins are really unnatural creatures. Never know what they...can get up to.”

 

Then Douglas snapped. He got to his feet, his MP3 player and ear buds clattering to the ground. He stared hard at Frank. “What the fuck is yer problem with me, Frank? Me n' Donal' have only been but nice ta yer and yer just treat us like shit. So, why are ye doing this?”

 

Frank didn't say anything. His lip curled into a disgusted look and then he walked away. Douglas watched him go and then heard the classroom door open up behind him. The sound of footsteps, a sigh and Donald stepped beside him.

 

“Well, I'm glad that's over with. C'mon, I need some food.” he then noticed Douglas acting silent. “Dougie?”

 

“I'm scared, Donnie.” Douglas whispered.

 

“What are ye...Frank was here, wasn't he?”

 

Douglas looked round. “I'm really scared, Donal'. I think Frank knows about us.”

 

Donald's eyes widened. “But he can't...how would he?”

 

“I don't know, but the things he said. I'm scared that he may know.”

 

“Well, don't worry, Dougie. Hopefully, he doesn't know.”

 

“Ye think?”

 

Donald nodded. “Ignore him. Cmon, let's skip food and head to Castle Loch.”

 

Douglas nodded with a smile. He picked up his MP3 player and the twins headed out of the school.

 

********************

 

Douglas hissed as Donald trailed his tongue along Douglas' stomach. Donald smiled and rose to his feet, sliding his hands up and along Douglas bare chest.

 

“Ya like that, my dear twin?”

 

“Aye...and ye better hurry up 'cause I'm feelin' impatient.”

 

“Aye, I can feel _that_.” Donald purred as he cupped Douglas' hard member.

 

“Then get busy, my twin.”

 

“Gladly.” And Donald lowered himself back down to Douglas black skinny jeans. His fingers worked on the belt and then on the button of his jeans. Slowly, he pulled the jeans away for the prize underneath. A low growl bubbled in his throat as he saw his twin's hard member. He gazed up at Douglas, who was staring down at Donald with lust in his eyes. He leaned in and took Douglas into his mouth. A gasp sounded above him and a smile crept up on Donald's lips. He continued to bob his head and move his mouth round Douglas. The taste of his twin's precum on his tongue spurred him on to build up his pace. “God, oh...Donnie...Jesus! Oh, god. Faster, Donnie.”

 

Donald heeded his brother's words and quickened the pace. His right hand went to his own jeans to release the pressure that was building against his own jeans and his left went to Douglas' balls. His fingers caressed them and squeezed every now and again as his tongue dipped into the slit of Douglas' cock head, making the younger growl vocally. He then noticed his twin's hand moving to his mouth and began to suckle on his fingers until they were covered and slick with saliva. Douglas then reached around to his behind and began to slip a finger in. Donald let his twin's cock leave his mouth.

 

“Oi, I should be doing that.”

 

“You're busy working on me already. Just let me do this once, okay?”

 

Donald shook his head and continued to work his tongue on Douglas again. When Douglas whimpered out a little while later that he was ready, Donald got to his feet and shimmied out of his jeans, grabbed his twin's leg and hoisted it to his own waist. He slipped round until his own cock rested against his brother's already prepared hole. Slowly, he pushed in and settled himself until he was fully inside Douglas.

 

“I love ye, Donald.” Douglas whispered.

 

“I love ye, Dougie.” Donald said, burying his face into Douglas' neck. Douglas shuffled against the tree that they were against. It wasn't the best place to have a brotherly love romp but it was safest place that they could do this.

 

“Yer okay ta move now, Donnie.”

 

“Okay, Dougie. Get ready fer those fireworks.”

 

*************************

 

In Sodor's Car Repair garage, the clock ticked at half four just as the door opened and a girl with long dark hair pulled into pigtails and light freckles on her cheeks stepped inside. She wore a blue poka-dot fifties dress with white pump shoes and a simple pearly choker necklace. She looked around at the garage that she hopefully would be working in. A man came inside the shop, wiping his hands on a cloth that was covered in oil. The man had light brown skin with dread-lock hair that was pulled back. His fun coloured uniform showed off his muscles. He looked round and grinned at the girl.

 

“Hello, my friend. What can I help you with?”

 

The girl smiled. “ _Oui_ , you can. My name is Millie. I've come here for an interview for ze secretary position.”

 

“Ah, yes. I'm Victor, by the way.” he said, moving forward to shake Millie's hand.

 

“ _Enchante_.”

 

“Ah, from the country of love, _si_?”

 

“ _Oui_ , born in ze city of lights, too, and you are from one of ze latin countries. Spain, perhaps?”

 

“ _No, peque_ _ñ_ _a_ , I'm from Cuba. Come right this way. I'll take you to the manager's office.”

 

“ _Gracias, signor_.” Millie said, with a smile.

 

*************************

 

The interview went well, Millie thought as she headed out of the manager's office and towards the exit. As she walked over to the door, she thought about thanking Victor for helping her out but that went out the window when the door to the repair garage opened and a young boy stepped inside. He had short dark hair and bold brown eyes. He was looked young possibly Millie's age and was lean too. Millie couldn't help but stare at him. He looked round and saw Millie.

 

“Oh, hello.” he said.

 

Millie could fell her cheeks going warm as she heard his light Irish accent. “H-hello.” she stuttered.

 

“Are you looking for someone?”

 

“Oh, no. I've been for a interview for the secretary position.”

 

“Oh, I see. Well, I hope you get the job.”

 

“Thank you. I'm Millie, by the way.”

 

“Luke. Luke Wren.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Luke. Will I be seeing more of you if I get the job?”

 

“Oh, I don't work here. I sometimes come by to help out.”

 

“Ah, well. I still hope to see you around then.”

 

Luke smiled. “Me too.”

 

At that moment, the door opened and Victor came back into the room. “Ah, Luke. I see you've met, Millie.”

 

“Yes. We've just been getting to know one--.”

 

_CLANG!_

 

Victor cringed and stepped up to the door, looking outside into the garage shed. “Kevin.” he warned.

 

“Sorry, boss.” a nervous voice called out. Victor rolled his eyes and turned back to the other two. Luke was trying to keep in his sniggers.

 

“Well,” said Luke, trying to keep his voice steady. “I hope you get the job.”

 

“Thanks. I'd better be going. It was nice meeting you both.” and with that she headed out, her mind swimming with thoughts of Luke and his beautiful smile. She really hoped that she was getting the job.

 

But little did she know was that the boy she had taken a small liking to, was holding hands and kissing the older man, who would be her fellow colleague.

 

*************************

 

Percy stretched as he walked along the corridors of Sodor Academy. He had gone to the library for a small bit of research for his homework and was off to find Thomas and the others. As he walked down the stairs, he saw a unfamiliar face that looked as thought he'd swallowed a lemon and was talking loudly to his friends.

 

“Those twins are nothing but bloody scum.”

 

Percy scowled as he watched the student. So, that was the student that Oliver had said about. The one that had given Douglas trouble and Donald had had a punch up with. As he took the last step, he bumped into someone.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Percy said, as he looked round and froze. There standing in front of him was Duck. They stared at one another, completely oblivious to what was going on round them. Percy didn't know what to do. He was completely frozen, staring at his ex. Duck opened his mouth as though wanting to say something but he was cut off by a voice calling out.

 

“Percy! Over here!”

 

Percy looked round and saw Emily at the door of the dining hall, waiting for him. Percy smiled at her, gratefully. He looked at Duck, who was looking a little downcast. Percy said, nothing to him and left with Emily. As they walked into the dining hall, Emily looked round behind them and looked to Percy.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked. “He didn't start anything, did he?”

 

Percy shook his head. “No, he didn't. We just bumped into each other. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing.”

 

“That's fine.”

 

Percy smiled and looked back to see Diesel walking over to Duck. A burly arm came around Duck's shoulders and Diesel leaned down to plant a kiss on Duck's lips of which Duck returned wholeheartedly. Percy looked away, not wanting to see anymore. He and Emily soon sat down at a table, where Rosie and Molly were sitting. Thomas came over with a plate of beans on toast.

 

“Hey, Percy. Feeling hungry today?”

 

“Yeah.” said Percy. “I feel like I could eat a whole horse.”

 

Rosie looked up at him, worried. “I hope you don't really mean that.”

 

Percy laughed. “Sorry, Rosie. I only meant that as an expression.”

 

“Oh, good.”

 

Percy placed his bag on a chair and followed Emily to the canteen area for a plate of food.

 

**************************

 

Percy was feeling uneasy...and he had every right to be. He looked over to his left and saw Duck and Diesel sitting next to each other. Diesel's arm was around Duck. He didn't understand why he kept looking over at them, but he did. He had told himself that he would no longer get upset over Duck anymore. Anyway, he _should_ have been the one acting all distant and depressed, whereas Percy should be able to be the one with his head held high, walking around and proving to Duck that he was able to carry on without him. But he'd fucking well ruined that when he'd bumped into Duck earlier on. Percy sighed and carried on focusing his attention on Mr. Rainhill who was busy teaching them about the history of the island (part 147!) and when the Industrial Revolution came useful to Sodor.

 

Rosie was sitting next to him and was busy sitting down notes as Mr. Rainhill talking with great enthusiasm. Percy sighed a little and leaned back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Duck cast a small look his way and then back round Percy wasn't going to bother with him right now but he could feel the goddamn aching in his heart. So, he tried his best to ignore both.

 

As the lesson ended there, Percy and Rosie stood up to get their things. Rosie looked up and glanced over in a certain direction.

 

“Percy, please don't look now, but Duck is looking your way.”

 

Percy sighed and shouldered his bag. “I'm not gonna bother with him now and neither should you. Come on, we've got Maths now.”

 

Rosie nodded and they headed out the classroom to hurry down the corridor to the Maths room. Emily and Thomas were waiting outside with the others. They smiled as they noticed Percy and Rosie come over.

 

“How was History, you two?” Thomas asked.

 

Percy shrugged. “All right. Never _too_ boring with Mr. Rainhill.”

 

“Yeah, he always makes things fun.” Thomas said.

 

Percy smiled. The door opened and Mr. Gator stepped out into the corridor and allowed his students to enter. He sent a polite smile to Percy, which made the teen's heart jump into his throat. Percy sent a smile to the teacher and followed Thomas and the girls inside. They settled down at their desks.

 

“Right, class,” Gator said as he stepped inside. “let's start shall we?”

 

****************************

 

Lunch was on it's way and Douglas was already feeling famished. He sat at his desk, next to Donald, his head resting on his arms. They'd had a double lesson of German and the teacher was letting them take a few minutes of relaxing before lunch. Donald stretched and looked down at his twin.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Aye, just tired.”

 

“ _ **I didn't go too hard on you did I?”**_ Donald asked, switching from English to Gaelic. As far as the twins knew nobody else in their class or in the school spoke Gaelic, so they often switched into that second mother tongue so that they could have their conversations in private.

 

Douglas snorted. _**“Nah, I'm fine....well, more than fine. Besides don't worry about me. That mainland idiot hasn't been in within a yard of us. So, it's fine with me.”**_

 

Donald smiled. _**“Wish I could kiss you right now.”**_

 

“ _ **You can do that later on after school. Meanwhile, let's just relax for a while.”**_

 

Donald smiled and ruffled his twin's long hair, making Douglas shove him away. The bell rang and everyone got to their feet and walked out of the classroom. The twins hurried on down towards the dining hall. They were hoping for a peaceful day and making sure they danced around Frank and his goons. But unfortunately, their hopes were dashed as Frank came down from the other side of the corridor towards them.

 

“Well, well, well.” Frank said, his sour-pussed face still on his face. “The McKeown twins.”

 

Donald snarled. “Look, Frank, you've caused enough trouble so back off all right?”

 

The dickwads in front of them sniggered.

 

“Well, _you_ were the one who gave me a broken nose.” Frank spat.

 

“Yeah, well it seems to have given you a worse look than what you had before.”

 

Frank's face blanched. It seemed as though Donald had touched a nerve. He shook his head. It seemed as though he wasn't going to give up this stupid fight.

 

“You see, boys. Twins are so unnatural little beasts.”

 

“Say what?” Donald growled but Douglas stopped him.

 

“Stop it, Donnie. He's not worth it. Just a bad case of mouth diarrhoea. Come on, let's just get some food.”

 

But Frank was still going as the twins left them. “I just don't understand of what made this school allowed violent animals like you in this school. How your parents manage to not drink themselves stupid by your antics, I'll never know.”

 

Douglas, who's still had a grip on Donald's jacket, tightened his hold and turned round to look at Frank. “You fucker!” he growled, letting go and storming back over to Frank.

 

“Boys, hold on!” a voice called. They all looked round to see Mr. Gator strided towards them, staring down Frank. “You do know that bullying is not tollerated in this school – in _any_ school for that matter. Detention, Frank. All of you. Now, get lost.”

 

Frank snarled and walked away. Mr. Gator looked over at the twins with a smile and then left.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Douglas said, before the teacher was out of ear shot. Donald came up beside him and looked back over to see Frank, sitting moodily at a table.

 

Later on within a week, word had gotten round that Frank's antics had gone on for too long and that Donald's actions were of self defence – even if they weren't approved of in school grounds. So, students were often heard whispering that Frank was getting suspended and he would not be returning to Sodor Academy and go back to his old school on the Mainland. So, now Donald and Douglas were at peace, taking their time off school, relaxing outside Castle Loch with each other. Donald was lying on the ground, his head in Douglas' lap as he fingered Donald's hair as Donald inhaled on a cigarette and held it out.

 

“Ye know, we're gonna have to quit these.” Douglas said, as he took the offered cigarette into his fingers and took a drag.

 

“Ehh, we'll think of it as a New Year's Resolution.” Donald said, snuggled his head into his brother's lap.

 

Douglas laughed a little, looking out over the gorgeous scenery of Callan. “Do you...?” he started, his mind suddenly whirring with a thought.

 

“Do I, what?”

 

“Do you think that Frank did know about us?” Douglas asked, turning his attention to his twin.

 

Donald shrugged. “Who knows? He might have; he might not have. But dinnae worry about that little prick now. Just enjoy the good day of us playing hookie.”

 

“As we always do!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Wooo, another long chapter? Who knew! Now, most of this chapter is based on the episode 'Break Van' or as the US fans know it as 'Donald & Douglas'. I was puzzled on what to call Humanized!Break Van but eventually the name Frank stuck in my head. So, apologises to anyone that knows or is named Frank. Also, I wanted to put in some more of VictorxLuke and I came up with this little idea. Also, I know one reader will be VERY happy with more of this pairing. Now, I do ship both Luke with Victor and Millie but I lean a little more VictorxLuke and don't worry Millie Fans, there will be more of Millie later on. I'm just building up the story. Also, for those who are REALLY missing Gordon and Henry, they'll be back for the next chapter so stay in touch for that. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Thomas and Friends fanfiction on this site. Now, to give you all a fair bit of warning in a couple of chapters later the rating will go up as it will contain mature themes but not ALL the way through. They’ll also be yaoi and hetero relationships as well...a lot of yaoi ships in this. So if it’s not your thing or you see a ship you don’t like then you can turn back around or you can possibly skip it if you so wish. It’s up to you but don’t say I didn’t warn you, okay? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I’ll update real soon, thanks again. 
> 
> Reviews are love :)


End file.
